Sin amor no hay vida Pt 2
by Mariano T
Summary: Una nueva vida, nuevos misterios y nuevas desgracias tras el regreso de nuestro querido finn, el cual ya es un adulto de 19 años de edad, sera una pelea contra el destino.
1. Capitulo 1 - Decepcion y regreso

**Hola a todos de nuevo, luego de un pequeño descanso y terminar prácticamente el año escolar (aun tengo que rendir matemática regreso con la tan esperada segunda parte de mi fic.**

**Para los que casualmente encuentran este fic, primero deberían leer la primera parte (por si acaso) sin mas preámbulo, aquí comienza una nueva vida para nuestros héroes.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capitulo 1 – Decepción y regreso_**

La noche había terminado dando a la tierra un nuevo sol, un sol que daba la sombra de un héroe que dejaba todo por un objetivo, uno que cumpliría, mientras la sombra se desvanecía a lo lejos la gente de la tierra comenzó a despertar, dando un día que nadie querría vivir, mientras los amigos del humano iban despertando, sintieron algo, no… en realidad les faltaba algo, así comienza… una nueva vida, en la que vivirían sin su persona especial, un hermano, amigo y amor.

Pasaron alrededor de seis horas desde que finn dejo la casa del árbol, la luz entro por una de las ventanas haciendo que beemo se despertara mas temprano de lo usual, eran las 8:45, como maquina siempre tiene energía (a menos que se le acabara), se levanto estirándose hasta llegar a las escaleras de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Beemo: ¡Finn, ya es de día! (paso un rato y nadie respondió) ¡Finn, levántate ya! (siguió sin recibir respuesta) Este chico y su sueño.

Subió las escaleras dificultosamente ya que los escalones no estaban diseñados para que el subiera, cuando llego al piso de la habitación vio algunos bultos en la cama, termino de subir y camino hasta la cama, empezó a trepar las sabanas pero estas se cayeron junto con el de cabeza.

Beemo: Ay (frotándose la parte superior de su cuadrada cabeza) Espero que esto lo haya despertado.

Se levanto para verificar el colchón, pero solo vio su piyama encima de la almohada, reviso un poco la habitación y noto que le faltaba parte de la ropa (finn tiene algunos repuestos exactamente iguales a su ropa), también noto que le faltaba su mochila y su espada familiar. Le pareció raro que se haya levantado, pensó que quizás aun no regresaba a la casa, pero eso es algo que no haría finn, lo haría si hubiera avisado antes, bajo un poco mas rápido las escaleras.

Beemo: Fiiinn, estas por ahí (casi llegando al piso, empieza a revisar la casa, pero no lo encuentra) ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Se canso de buscar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que estaba solo, era la oportunidad de seguir enseñando a futbol mas sobre ser un niño de verdad, se fue al baño y se paro enfrente del espejo.

Beemo: ¿Estas ahí, futbol?

Futbol: Hola de nuevo beemo ¿seguirás con las lecciones?

Beemo: Estas en lo correcto futbol, hoy te enseñare a comer comida solida.

Futbol: Esta bien (alegremente)

En eso beemo saca un espejo de un estante del lavado, caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina mientras le platicaba lo sabrosa que era la comida de verdad, le conto sobre los espaguetis, las frutas y los postres, dejo de charlar cuando le toco tener que subir la silla para tener que llegar a la mesa, sin mirar dejo el espejo y se puso a preparar unos panqueques con miel, termina y se los lleva a futbol, el espejo estaba reflejando la nota que dejo finn, pero beemo no lo noto, estaba ocupado con futbol.

Beemo: Mira futbol, a estos se los llama panqueques (levanta uno con un tenedor) y se como así (se desparrama la miel por la cara hasta partir el panqueque)

Futbol: Se ve delicioso (se mueve para ver algo que se veía alado de su reflejo) Beemo, ¿Qué es eso?

Beemo: Hmm, eso (se da vuelta) es una nota (se para enfrente de ella)

Futbol: Me la puedes leer.

Beemo: Claro (toma la nota y empieza a leer enfrente de su reflejo) Dice:

*Despedida de finn para sus amigos*

Beemo leyó el anunciado sin problemas, pero se sorprendió de repente y lo volvió a leer, quedo con una cara de espanto, era verdad lo que decía el titulo o era una broma, si era verdad podría explicar porque no estaba finn, miro a futbol.

Beemo: Nos tendremos que ver luego (levanta su mano hasta la parte superior del espejo)

Futbol: Esta bien.

Beemo deja apoyado el espejo en la mesa con la parte del reflejo mirando hacia abajo, tenia la nota en sus manos, pero no quería leerla, le invadía la curiosidad, pero no podría leerla, primero tendrían que estar todos sus amigos en la casa, dejo la nota en la mesa y salió corriendo para buscar su teléfono holográfico que les había regalado la princesa hace unos días, marca primero al mas importante.

*En la casa de arcoíris*

Estaban todos durmiendo tan bien, los niños durmieron profundamente gracias al picnic que habían organizado el día anterior, la parte buena era que los padres pudieron descansar bien por una noche, la mala era que tantos dulces les daría mucho dolor de estomago a todos, en especial a Carl y Phil, que eran los mas tragones. El silencio era absoluto, un simple sonido seria como si estuviera arrancando un auto en cada habitación y paso, el teléfono que tenían en la casa estaban ubicados en tres lugares, en la habitación de los padre, la cocina y la sala, sonó a toda potencia cada uno de los teléfonos despertando a todos en la casa. Jake al estar tan cerca se despertó de un gran susto y respondió lo más rápido posible.

Jake: ¡A quien Glob se le ocurre llamar a esta hora! (furioso porque ya escuchaba a sus hijos levantarse)

Beemo: ¡Soy yo beemo! (sonando desesperado)

Jake: ¿Qué suce…?

Beemo: ¡No hay tiempo, ven lo mas rápido posible a la casa! (cuelga sin dar explicaciones)

Jake: ¡Espera! (escucha Tu Tu Tu) ¡Maldición!

Arcoíris: 사랑은 누가 (Para los que no entiendan dice "Quien era amor")

Jake: Parece que algo terrible paso en la casa (se levanta revoleando todas las sabanas) Cuida a los niños (se escuchaba que se acercaban) dile que solo salí de paseo (Salió por la ventana antes de que los niños entraran a la habitación)

Mientras tanto beemo volvió a marcar lo mas rápido posible otro numero.

*En el dulce reino*

La princesa dormía tranquilamente en su gran cama, hasta que un súbditos en forma de bolita de chocolate (recuerden que mentita tiene vacaciones) entra rápidamente golpeando con gran fuerza la gran puerta de la habitación de la princesa y provocando que la despertara con un pequeño infarto que recibió la princesa por el susto.

Súbdito: ¡Princesa, llamada urgente! (corriendo hasta el costado de su grandioso colchón)

Bubblegum: ¿Quién es? (frotándose los ojos)

Súbdito: ¡Dice que se llama beemo, y parece demasiado urgente! (le entrega el teléfono)

Bubblegum: ¿Qué sucede? (se ven con los hologramas gracias a que tenían exactamente los mismos)

Beemo: ¡Ven urgente, es finn!

Bubblegum: ¡Espe…! (Cuelga) ¿Finn?

Mientras la princesa se levantaba para cambiarse de ropa, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pensando que era beemo para darle detalles contesta, pero el holograma no era beemo, si no uno de sus guardias.

Guardia: Princesa, capturamos algo en la cámara de seguridad.

Bubblegum: No tengo tiempo (mientras le indicaba a su súbdito que saliera del lugar) tengo algo urgente.

Guardia: Pero princesa.

Bubblegum: Solo codifíquenlo y mándenme el video por mi teléfono.

Guardia: Esta bien princesa, cambio y corto.

El holograma se cierra y el súbdito ya estaba fuera de la habitación, se cambio de ropa lo más rápido posible, no se quiso poner su ropa usual, se puso una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas color rosado intenso, unas botas negras y una remera con rosado de tono medio.

Mientras tanto, beemo seguía marcando desesperadamente otro número.

*En la cueva*

Marceline seguía flotando sobre su cama, hasta que la despertó su teléfono, no tardo en despertarse, directamente al escucharlo lo contesto inmediatamente.

Marceline: Halo (Con un poco de sueño)

Beemo: ¡Marceline, ven rápido a la casa! (vuelve a colgar)

Marceline: (Con una cara de duda) ¿Beemo?

En eso recuerda algo, recuerda algo que no sabe si fue real o un sueño, recordó que durante la noche había sentido algo, un contacto en una de sus mejillas, logro abrir un poco los ojos y vio a finn, quien se alejaba y dijo unas palabras, no logro comprenderle pero pudo decir algo *No… no te vallas, vuelve* el sueño no permitió que pueda hacer algo mas, escucho las ultimas palabras de su perdido amor y se durmió.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa quedo pensando lo que le sucedió ayer, finn había admitido su amor ante ella aunque ya esté con la princesa flama, sin querer Marceline soltó un par de lagrimas, ella debía ser firme, aunque quería estar con finn también quería verlo feliz, y su felicidad es con la princesa flama, cuando llegara a la casa solo se disculparía y volvería a la cueva, termino de cambiarse con la misma ropa de ayer y salió.

Beemo ya casi terminaba, solo le faltaba un solo número, lo marco tan rápido como pudo.

*En la casa de la princesa flama*

La princesa dormía pacíficamente, se la veía mas tranquila que nunca, se había enterado antes del anochecer de que finn había vuelto, fue el día mas feliz para ella, cuando se entero quería buscarlo pero tenia que dejarlo descansar, ella también estaba cansada pero también le costó dormir hasta que logro dormirse unos momentos antes de que finn llegara a despedirse de ella.

El teléfono sonó y la princesa se despertó nada contenta, se despertó con la cara llena de llamas que se levantaban mostrando un rostro de furia igual al de su padre, contesto con un furia.

Princesa F: ¡Quien se atreve a llamar! (mencionándolo por la hora)

Beemo: Eh, Eeeh, s-soy beemo (algo arrepentido de haberla llamado) ven urgente a la casa del árbol.

Princesa F: (Se tranquiliza) Ah, esta bien, podre ver a finn.

Beemo: Bueno, ven lo más rápido posible (Cuelga)

Cuando beemo término de llamar a cada uno de sus amigos, comenzó a preparar lo más parido posible la sala, un lugar para cada uno así al menos estarían cómodos para enterarse de la noticia, término de limpiar el lugar, ya había pasado veinte minutos y los chicos aun no llegaban, al rato llego jake, siendo el primero al que llamo.

Jake: Beemo, que era tan urgente (algo cansado por la prisa)

Beemo: Siéntate (ofreciéndole el sofá) primero hay que esperar a los otros.

Jake: ¿Otros?

En eso llega la princesa flama (Que mal)

Princesa F: ¿Dónde esta finn? (demasiado alegre para lo que escucharía)

Beemo: Siéntate (ofreciéndole la otra mitad del sillón) hay que esperar.

Princesa F: Primero quiero ver a finn (cambiando de humor)

Beemo: Tenemos que esperar, princesa (asustándose un poco)

Princesa F: ¡Quiero ver a finn! (completamente furiosa)

Jake: Tranquilízate princesa, por el tono de beemo, esto debe ser mas importante que finn (logrando calmar a la princesa)

De la nada llega Bubblegum.

Bubblegum: ¡Que era tan importante! (totalmente cansada)

Beemo: Solo siéntate (le ofrece el sillón)

Bubblegum: (mira a su alrededor) ¿Qué sucede?

Jake: Solo siéntese.

Mientras todos se acomodaban, llega por una de las ventanas Marceline.

Marceline: Donde esta finn (muy seriamente)

Beemo: Acomódese, ahora que están todos les contare la noticia.

Mientras a todos les comía la curiosidad de la noticia y de donde estaba finn, jake decide levantarse para ir a las escaleras y ver a su hermanito.

Beemo: Vuelve jake.

Jake: Pero quiero ver a mi hermanito (estirándose pero unas palabras lo detuvieron)

Beemo: La noticia es sobre finn.

Princesa F: ¿Cómo de finn?

Beemo: Jake, regresa, ahora les digo (camisa hacia la cocina)

Mientras todos se quedan mirando con una tremenda duda, Marceline comenzó a sentirse mal, le habría pasado algo a finn, era un miedo de ella, quizás habría hecho algo mal para que el tuviera que dejar así a beemo, mientras pensaba llega beemo con un papel que lo cubría casi completamente, se puso enfrente y dejo pasar el silencio.

Beemo: Esto es una nota que finn de… (Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Bubblegum)

Bubblegum: Es muy mal momento (mientras contestaba)

Guardia: Princesa, aquí esta el video.

No pudo decir nada en contra, el video se reprodujo rápidamente, el video dejo ver a la habitación de la princesa, cuando notaron una sombra en la ventana.

Bubblegum: ¡Que!

Jake: Ssshhh.

El video seguía y vieron que la sombra era finn, ¿Qué haría finn por la noche ahí?, mientras todos miraban con una cara de sorpresa, finn se acercó a la princesa y la beso en la mejilla, la princesa flama no estaba nada contenta, se estaba poniendo celosa, mientras finn se alejaba un poco menciono unas palabras que todo oyeron fuerte y claro, * Hasta luego, princesa* y salió por la ventana, fin del video decía un cartel que dejo ver el holograma.

Jake: ¡Pero que fue eso! (el primero en romper el silencio)

Beemo: De eso trata esta carta.

Princesa F: ¿Qué significa eso?

Marceline: Que finn nos dejo (suspira) entonces fue real.

Bubblegum: ¿Qué fue real? (no pudo evitar escuchar lo que Marceline dijo)

Princesa F: Dinos que fue real (levanta una bola de fuego sobre la palma de su mano) o te las veras conmigo.

Jake: Ya Marcy, cuéntanos que te refieres.

Marceline: Bueno, se los contare (se sienta en el sillón junto con jake) anoche sentí que alguien vino a mi casa, sentí que me beso al igual que Bubblegum, se alejó diciendo algo que no entendí, le dije que no se valla, pero me respondió que volvaria, luego de eso el sueño me venció (termina el relato con una tristeza)

Bubblegum: ¿Por qué se iría? (mira a beemo) Beemo, sabes lo que dice la nota.

Beemo: No lo quise leer sin ustedes, pero leí el anunciado, dice despedida de finn para sus amigos.

Todos luego de ver el video, oír el relato de Marceline y por ultimo, lo más desgarrador fue escuchar las palabras que finn escribió para que ellos lo oyesen, jake se puso triste, bubblegum oculto su cara por la tristeza, la princesa flama comenzó a lanzar un llanto que se oía desde afuera mientras que Marceline lloraba en silencio, seria su culpa, no… ella sabia que finn tendría otro motivo, solo se quedo ahí hasta que beemo continuo leyendo la nota.

Beemo: Dice así:

Jake, bubblegum, Marcy, beemo y princesa flama, sé que estarán tristes esta mañana cuando no me encuentren esta mañana, me he ido por el bien de mi amor, mi princesa te suplico que aunque estemos lejos no llores, volveré, no se cuando pero volveré.

Bubblegum, hasta que regrese tendrás que buscar otro héroe para que te proteja y a tu reino, esto será temporal, mientras esté vivo, siempre seré tu héroe, a menos que la muerte te dé la noticia, pero eso nunca ocurrirá.

Jake, te pido que conserves la casa del árbol, no quiero que beemo esté solo, entonces si es posible, trae a arcoíris y a tus hijos que vivan en la casa, hasta que yo vuelva claro.

Por ultimo Marceline, aunque sea fría y algo escalofriante, yo sé que estarás tan triste como los otros, resiste, tu eres fuerte, solo te pido una cosa, te pido que me perdones, por todo.

Nos veremos pronto, algún día los encontrare o ustedes a mi, esta será mi gran aventura, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de aventura!

Finn el humano.

La tristeza invadía a todos, pero cada uno estaría dispuesto a la voluntad del humano, luego de que cada uno terminara su última lagrima, se pusieron firme, salieron de la casa sabiendo… que era eso que les faltaba, finn el humano cambiara la vida de cada uno.

Jake cumplió con lo suyo, con su esposa y sus hijos se mudaron a la casa del árbol, a la vez que les traía tristeza, les daba beneficios, una casa mas grande y entretenida para los niños, beemo estaba para divertir a los niños con sus juegos y videos, un gran lugar en el que todo mejorara.

Bubblegum no cumplió, no quería remplazar a finn, pero hiso algo mejor para ella, como estaría en futuros peligros comenzó a entrenar, uso sus tiempos libres para practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entreno con sus soldados para usar una lanza, para dar un toque final aprendió Tae kondo, que solo lo usaría para defensa personal.

La princesa flama paso unos días de profunda tristeza, todo comenzó por su culpa, pero dejo de estar triste solo por el hecho de que él lo hacia por ella, paso mucho tiempo controlando su ira y sus poderes de fuego, remodelo su casa mientras que, de vez en cuando, se juntaba con otras chicas.

Marceline era diferente, una gran persona para ella los dejo, no pudo esperar, entonces, al día después de la noticia, empaco todo lo que pudo para encontrar a finn, lo curioso era que luego de dos semanas de búsqueda una noche, cansada de la jordana, durmió sobre un árbol y al día siguiente despertó dentro de su casa, sabia que fue finn, eso fue una señal de que él quería que todos siguieran su vida, ella lo acepto y comenzó a juntarse mas con Bubblegum y la princesa flama.

El tiempo paso, los primeros tiempos fueron difíciles, mientras que los días pasaban, los siguientes se volvían iguales a los anteriores, el tiempo sano las heridas visibles, pero las internas aun seguían, en el primer cumpleaños de finn, fue un día oscuro, el recuerdo de que se fue volvió mas que nunca, pero siguieron adelante, en el segundo cumpleaños sin el, todo se juntaron para hacer un recuerdo de él, recordando los mejores momentos de cada uno, entre risas y algunos llantos, todos se divirtieron recordando a su desaparecido héroe.

Había pasado un poco mas de dos años desde que finn se fue, era un día soleado como nunca, Bubblegum tuvo ese día libre de sus entrenamientos y responsabilidades, llamo a todos sus amigos para que se juntaran un día en la playa, al final todos aceptaron, bueno, tardo un poco de convencer a Marceline pero al final acepto.

Llegaron todos a la playa una hora después, jake había ido solo con muchas cosas en sus brazos agrandados, traía comida, dos pelotas de playa, tres sombrillas y casualmente traía puestos unas mallas azules, era chistoso, un perro levando algo de ropa, además que le quedaba algo grande.  
Bubblegum llevo una mantas y algunos flotadores, llevaba un bikini que era, un sostén rosado con lunares blancos y llevaba debajo unas pantis con una especie de mini falda con los bodes ondulados que hacían un conjunto perfecto para ella.

Al rato llegaba la princesa flama sin nada, pero llevaba un conjunto que consistía en, una falda como bubblegum solo que más larga y recta con bordes de fuego, un sostén tipo banda que rodeaba de igual forma su pecho y espalda todo rojo.

Luego de un buen rato llego Marceline con una sombrilla en mano y en la otra una bolsa con manzanas rojas, estaba sexi como siempre, tenía un mini bikini negro que dejo con la boca abierta a jake, cuando llego dejo la bolsa y al notar la mirada de jake le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo derrumbo.

Jake: ¡Y eso porque! (mientras se levantaba de la caliente arena)

Marceline: Por mirón.

Las princesa quedaron con unas risitas bastantes largas, si lo abofeteaba Marceline, lo hubiera hecho arcoíris, suerte que no fue, mientras armaban todo, Marceline y la princesa flama se quedaron debajo de una gran sombrilla, ya que la princesa flama no podía tocar el agua y Marceline no podía estar en el sol, la princesa se ponía a entretener con sus poderes y Marceline con un libro que tenia.

Jake se divertía chapoteando al borde del agua mientras que bubblegum estaba muy tranquila flotando en el agua con un flotador rosado especial para ella, entonces a jake se le ocurrió una idea, inflo una de sus pelotas y lo agrego un poco de agua, empezó a reír maléficamente, mientras lo veía Marceline.

Marceline: ¿Qué te pasa? (dejando de leer su libro)

Jake: Le hare una bromas a bubblegum (siguiendo con la risa)

Marceline: Sabes que te puede hacer daño.

Jake: (hace burla con boca) No creo que se atreva.

Mientras la princesa estaba tranquilamente en el agua con sus lujosos lentes de sol, siente que algo le tapa el sol, se saca los lentes y recibe un golpe en la cara haciendo que se cayera de su flotador, mientras jake se mataba de la risa, bubblegum salía del agua terriblemente furiosa y se para enfrente del perro.

Jake: Ejejey lo siente, es que, es que no pude evitarlo Jajajaj.

Bubblegum: (lo mira con una cara sonriente) esta bien jake (lo toma de un brazo) pero no lo dejare pasar.

De repente jake se encontraba en el aire, estaba siendo levantado por bubblegum, comienza a girar y lo a venta contra el agua, las risas se volvieron a armar mientras jake salía del agua, recibió lo que se merecía, al rato los dos estaban jugando con la pelota en el agua felizmente mientras la princesa flama caminaba por ahí y Marceline seguía con lo mismo.

Luego de un largo rato de estar jugando sintieron hambre, el sol llego a su hora pico y la temperatura se elevo mas, prepararon las sombrillas para los que faltaban y la comida que habían traído, charlaban lo se siempre, pero como siempre se mencionaba a finn, ese momento era igual que antes, cuando habían tenido el picnic hace dos años, se divirtieron tanto como ahora, se armó unos segundos de silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por un gas de jake.

Las chicas: ¡Aaahh, jake, que asqueroso! (todas salieron mientras que Marceline tardo mas por tener que sacar la sombrilla)

Jake: Perdón, pensé que seria gracioso.

Luego de que jake dijo eso, todas se acercaron amenazadoramente a él, cuando el hacia eso cuando estaba con finn no pasaba nada, pero ahora si lo hacia, siempre resabía algún golpe, recibió una abofeteada de parte de Marceline y la princesa flama, luego un ligero golpe en el estomago de parte bubblegum.

Mientras las chicas de volvían a acomodar en donde estaban, jake se quedo en silencio.

Jake: Silencio (se quedo quieto)

Princesa F: ¿Qué suce…?

Jake: ¡Ssshhh! Escucho que alguien se aproxima (camina hasta la orilla del agua)

De repente, muy cerca de ellos sale del agua un calamar gigante mutado, media aproximadamente 34 metros, no tenia ojos (eso le dio la idea de la debilidad), sus tentáculos eran mas grande que su cabeza y tenia en las puntas unos cuchillos pero orgánicos, su aspecto daba la señal de que era malvado, se acercaba a toda velocidad y dirige dos de sus nueve tentáculos hacia jake, este reacciono con un impulso gracias a que alargo sus piernas. Estaban asustados, jake era el único que le podía hacer frente, la princesa flama no pida ya que era una criatura marina, Marceline no podía salir con el gran sol que había y bubblegum no tenia a mano alguna arma, jake se prepara con su gran tamaño para agarrarlo por la cabeza, pero la criatura lo amarra con todos sus tentáculos.

La fuerza del mounstro era demasiada para el perro, aunque crecía hasta no poder mas los tentáculos forcejeaban mas cada vez hasta que llego a cubrir la boca y nariz para jake, le faltaba la respiración pero hacia lo que podía para al menos tomar pequeñas cantidades de aire cada vez que lograba mover un poco los tentáculos. Jake cada vez estaba mas profundo, tanto que su tamaño ya no bastaba para mantenerse de pie en el océano, la fuerza le faltaba, se empezó a desvanecer, el calamar se veía triunfal, cuando jake dejo de luchar comenzó a llevarlo debajo del agua hasta que ninguno de los dos se llegaban a ver desde la orilla.

Bubblegum: ¡Nooooooo! (de rodillas golpeando la arena en la orilla)

Marceline: No otra vez (oculto su cara con su libro para no dejar ver su tristeza)

Princesa F: Aaaaaaaww (Comienza a agrandar su tamaño por la ira) Nadie lastima a mis amigos.

Marceline: Hiiiiisss (cegada con la luz que emitía la princesa flama)

La princesa consumida por la ira comenzó a acercarse sobre la orilla, bubblegum intento detenerla pero cuando se acercó parte de su cuerpo comenzó a derretirte, no podía hacer nada, la princesa flama toco con sus pies la orilla causando que se levante un poco de humo y que caiga de espalda de dolor.

Princesa F: Aaaaaww (regresando a su tamaño normal) por que no puede ayudar.

Bubblegum: No se puede hacer nada (cerca de la princesa flama) jake no pude hacerle frente (lastimada sentimentalmente)

Marceline: Como podremos decirle esto a su familia (aun ocultando su rostro)

Bubblegum: No lo se, pero esto es la perdida de otra persona importante.

Mientras bubblegum consolaba a la dulce princesa, Marceline con sus oídos de vampiros escucho unos pasos lejanos, miro a lo lejos una figura que corría a toda velocidad que luego saltaba sobre el agua.

Marceline: Chicas, miren eso (apuntando donde avisto a esa figura)

Ambas princesas notaron que alguien nadaba a gran velocidad hacia donde el calamar hundió a jake, cuando la misteriosa persona estuvo muy cerca del lugar se sumergió, las chicas miraron con esperanzas, ¿Quién era ese? Y ¿acaso nos ayudaría? Quien sea que sea o que haga les dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pasaron unos segundos de profundo silencio, luego se escucho un estruendo, un aterrador grito dentro del agua, estaban asustados pero notaron que el agua se movía con mas furor.

A lo lejos salió el calamar tirando un gran choro de tinta a gran presión sobre uno de sus tentáculos contados por la mitad, la figura misteriosa salió impulsada por los aires y se noto que tenía una espada larga, con el reflejo del sol se noto que la espada tenía un tono rojizo, como la sangre. Esta persona cayo a gran velocidad con la espada preparada apuntando al mounstro cayendo con gran precisión en la punta para cortar la cabeza del calamar por la mitad, era tanta la cantidad de tinta que salía desplomada que se notaban que volaban también sus órganos. El mounstro se hundió completamente muerto en el agua, no se veía nada, solo una gran mancha que se esparcía por el océano, pasaron unos minutos hasta que notaron que algo salía caminando del agua, tenia entre sus brazos a jake inconsciente, aun respiraba era un alivio no estaba muerto pero mas les sorprendió quien lo traía.

Un hombre joven, tenia una cabellera rubia lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus ojos cuando estaba mirando hacia abajo, una camisa celeste que mostraba sus abdominales y parte de su pecho, unos shorts tipo jeans completamente gastados, estaba bastante lastimado pero parecía no importarle, la princesa flama comenzó a alejarse pero bubblegum estaba paralizada, el sujeto se paro enfrente de ella y le dejo a jake, esta se quedo mirando esos hermosos ojos casi azules como el zafiro.

Bubblegum: No puede ser (completamente pálida)

El hombre camino hasta la orilla para recoger su espada, al levantarle miro hacia el sol para dejarse ver completamente.

Marceline: Sera el (sin poder salir de su sombrilla)

Bubblegum: Como puede… volvió…

Princesa: Regresaste, amor…

Finn: (Mirando a cada una) Que bueno volver a verlos (Fija su mirada sobre la princesa flama) en especial a ti.

Camino lentamente hacia ella pasando de largo a bubblegum y a Marceline la cual parecía tener la garganta cerrada, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, incluso saltarle encima, soportaría el sol con tal de abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo, pero no, quedo ahí sin palabras por su repentina llegada. Cuando llego a estar enfrente de la princesa flama, le regalo una gran sonrisa, la mas grande que pudo, pero la princesa no hacia o decía nada, tanto tiempo y volver así, la dejo sola durante dos años y así viene, quería abofetearlo pero también estaba muy feliz, sin darse cuanta finn la tomo de las manos, no expresaba dolor, si no tranquilidad y felicidad.

Princesa F: Finn… ¿Cómo es que?

Finn: Que bueno volver a verte (acerca su rostro a ella) mi amor.

Finn la tomo por sorpresa, el, él la estaba besando, era difícil de creer, ya que todos saben lo peligrosa que es la princesa pero… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Será que finn encontró lo que su padre menciono? El beso termino lentamente, mientras bubblegum los miraba con la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le soltaba y Marceline sintió como se le rompía el corazón, era triste, lo único que podía hacer era ignorar a finn y la princesa. Algo mas paso, una especie de llama trasparente empezó a levantarse sobre finn y la princesa, era algo inimaginable, finn poso su mano sobre el pecho de su amor, en la punta de la llama del héroe se soltó una pequeña cantidad y comenzó a rodear a finn hasta alcanzar su brazo y llegar a la mano hasta que desapareció en la princesa, las llamas desaparecieron dejando una gran duda en todos.

Princesa F: ¿Qué fue eso? (comenzó a sentirse mareada)

Finn: Eso es lo que nos unirá.

La princesa cayo casi inconsciente a la arena, por supuesto finn evito que se golpeara, la princesa comenzó a apagarse hasta quedar cercana a la forma humana, no emitía calor, su cabello paso de ser una llama viviente a uno lacio y rojiza cabellera natural, la princesa reacciono rápidamente al no sentirse debilitada, normalmente estar apagada prácticamente la podía matar, pero esta vez no, esta vez se sentía bien, podía sentir la piel cálida del humano.

Princesa F: ¿Qué me has hecho? (levantándose)

Finn: Te he dado parte de mi vida humana.

Princesa F: ¿Qué?

Bubblegum y Marceline quedaron con una gran sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, a que se refería con "parte de su vida humana", solo faltaba alguien que rompiera el silencio.

Bubblegum: ¡Como es posible eso! (despertando de un susto a jake)

Jake: P-pero que (mira a su hermanito) ¡Finn, por finn volviste! (corre hasta abrazar a su hermano)

Finn: Que gusto verte, casi te mueres allí (señala al calamar que comenzaba a flotar)

Jake: Casi, pero siempre estas para ayudar bro (soltándolo)

Finn: Si (mira a Marceline) ¡Hey Marcy, cuanto tiempo!

Marceline solo lo ignoro, pero finn señalo para que todos vallan a las sombrillas para que puedan estar todos juntos, finn se lanzo sobre la espalda de Marceline para abrazarla (no se lanzo literalmente, solo la tomo desapercibida)

Marceline: O-oye, espera (tratando de zafarse)

Finn: No te hagas (alegremente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro) sé que me extrañaste.

Marceline: Bueno si te extrañe, pero suéltame ¡ya!

Finn: Ta bueno (la suelta)

Bubblegum: Ya que nos saludamos y todo, nos podrías explicar que paso hace unos momentos (apuntando a la princesa apagada)

Jake: ¿Que paso?

Marceline: (tomando el valor) Primero nos cuentas que has hecho todo este tiempo.

Finn: (Algo triste) Les contare, y luego te contare lo que sucedió mientras estabas desmayado jake.

Jake: Bueno.

Finn: Les contare, pero podrá tardar, pasaron demasiadas cosas mientras me fui.

Bubblegum: No hay problema.

Marceline: Además, hace tiempo que queríamos estar contigo.

Princesa F: Y podrías explicar mi estado.

Finn: Todos tendrán su explicación, les mostrare mis nuevas habilidades durante mi relato.

Bubblegum: ¿Habilidades?

Finn: Ya sabrán todo, bueno (comienza a contar) la noche que me fui estuve pensando mucho sobre las palabras de tu padre (señalando a la princesa flama) y mi pasado. Todo comienza así…

Continuara….

**Como les quedo, bueno para los que notaron cambie unos pequeños diálogos y acciones de las que había descripto al final del la anterior parte, pero para mi, quedo mejor.**

**Ahora la duda sera sobre ¿que paso durante esos 2 años con finn? y ¿porque la princesa flama quedo de esa forma? todo o la mayor parte sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo "Notas del viajero", nos vemos**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Notas del viajero

** Gracias a por los reviews pero antes de empezar les hago un aviso que se me había olvidado en el anterior capitulo:**

**Si vieron, se cambio el nombre de algunos de los personajes como cambie DP por Bubblegum, y a las princesas en sus diálogos las pongo como princesa y luego la inicial de su tipo, tambien en este capitulo habra parte en 1º persona (finn) y en 3º (yo) espero puedan diferenciarlas.**

**Acabo de terminar el colegio con todas las materias aprobada Wiiiiiiii, ahora podre terminar mas pronto cada capitulo.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo:**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capitulo 2 – Notas del viajero_**

Finn había regresado dando una gran alegría a sus amigos, pero volvió diferente, aunque era bueno verlo ya todos notaban que algo en le cambio, esas habilidades serán reales o no, lo único con lo que quedaban todos era con lo que le paso a la princesa flama, el héroe va a relatar su historia durante esos dos años de viaje:

*Recuerdo del viajero*

Mientras caminaba tratando de encontrar alguna pista o algo, el sol salió mostrándome mi camino, se veía deferente, perecía que me quería guiar hacia algún lado, no tenia mas opción entonces camine en línea recta hacia el horizonte, al principio parecía un viaje normal, luego de estar caminando y explorando durante un mes nada cambiaba, pero no sabia lo que me esperaba.

Ingrese en un gran bosque, profundo y oscuro, tenia tantos arboles que literalmente tapaba el sol, me adentre tanto que ya no podía ver el camino de regreso, decidí sacar la linterna de mi mochila para tener una pequeña ayudita, cuando la prendí vi una gran cantidad de diversas plantas y frutas, parecía el paraíso, bueno seria mejor si no estuviera en oscuridad total. Trate de regresar, pero solo caminaba en círculos, me era imposible regresar entonces pensé, *este bosque me pobra ser útil*, definitivamente si era el lugar perfecto para mejorar mis tectitas y ganar mas fuerza, pase dentro alrededor de dos meses, eso pensé, el tiempo al parecer no existía allí.

Vivía de lo que había, deje a un lado la comida y materiales de mi mochila para fortalecerme, me la pasaba practicando con la espada y mejorando mis golpes y piruetas entre los arboles, pero un día que no esperaba llego, era lluvioso, tan terrible era la tormenta que traspasaba las copas de los arboles, tuve que buscarme un refugio, corría lo mas que podía para encontrar algo, tuve que llevarme mi mochila porque no creo que mi escondite pudiera mantenerla intacta, hasta que lo encontré.

A lo lejos aviste una pequeña cueva, no parecía tener alguna mínima señal de vida, al llegar vi que no era profunda, solo tenia unos quince metros de lago, pero era alta, busque una roca para sentarme y sacarme mi chaqueta y remera, estaba completamente mojaras, quede con la cabeza y el torso descubierto (recuerden que el gorrito es la capucha de la chaqueta), la lluvia no cesaba, incluso se escuchaban rayos pero algo me estaba vigilando, sentía que alguien me observaba en lo profundo de la cueva.

Finn: Hay alguien ahí (con tal de sacarme las dudas)

No recibí respuesta, pero con eso no me conformaba, camine hasta el fondo de la cueva revisando cada rincón por si había algún merodeador, hasta que vi una especie de sombre, al principio pensé que esta mía pero no, se movía en dirección opuesta a la mía, me acerque lentamente hasta que esta salto a lo alto de la cueva para tratar de escapar.

Finn: ¡Espera! (lanza su espada)

La espada se clavo en su camino haciendo que fretara y cayera en la entrada de la cueva, había caído de cabeza, cuando llegue a verla estaba inconsciente, tenia sangre cayendo de su cabeza y pasando por su verdosa cara. Era una chica, parecía de dieciséis años, igual que Marceline, llevaba unas especies de mallas violeta oscuras largas y ajustadas en las piernas, un camisón color tierra con una imagen de búho, una chaqueta color violeta desteñido en el que las mangas llegaban hasta su antebrazo y tenia unas orejas puntiagudas. En una de sus muñecas tenia un brazalete de perlas y hojas de plásticos ordenadas una sobre otras, su cabello era lacio con las puntas enruladas, tenia un color verde desteñido pero lindo, solo le llegaba hasta el comienzo de su espalda pero en la parte de las patillas era mas largo, tenia dos mechones largos que posaban en sus hombros y llegaban hasta casi su abdomen, aunque andaba descalza era hermosa.

Mientras estuvo dormida la cuide, pasaron unas horas hasta que la lluvia ceso, la chica aun seguía de la misma forma, entonces decidí buscar algunas moras, me volví a poner la ropa y salí, no tarde mucho pero cuando llegue la chica estaba sentada sobre una roca con un arco, ¿de donde lo había sacado? Eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que me estaba apuntando.

?: ¿Quién eres tu y porque has cuidado de mi? (dijo la chicas mientras preparaba una flecha que en la punta tena pintado verde)

Finn; Jeje, que bueno que estés bien, yo soy finn el humano.

?: Esta bien finn, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie (bajando el arco con la flecha aun preparada)

Finn: Estabas mal, y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas y que eres?

?: Yo soy una elfa del bosque y mi nombre no importa.

Finn: Anda (acercándose sin ninguna protección) ¿Qué problemas hay?

?: Aléjate (vuelve a preparar el arco) o te matare.

Yo me acercaba mientras ella me apuntaba, parecía que no quería lastimarme, pero creo que me lo estaba buscando, llegue a estar cara a cara con ella.

?: Te lo advierto (con el arco templando) aléjate de mi.

Mientras ella me apuntaba yo puse mi mano sobre su frente, se sorprendió pero parece que noto que no la lastimaría y no hiso nada, levante la cabellera que estaba en su frente para verificar su lastimadura.

Finn: Veo que el sangrado paro (retira su mano) ¿Cómo te sientes?

?: B-bien (se sonroja y aleja la mirada) te lo agradezco.

Finn: Que bueno, ¿tienes hambre? (le muestra las moras) encontré estas cerca de aquí.

?: Si, un poco (tímidamente)

La chica alzo su mirada y note que tenia unos bellos ojos color esmeralda, entramos a la cueva para comenzar a calmar el hambre con las moras, cuando se terminaron la chica de alejo hasta quedar en la entrada de la cueva, yo revise mi mochila por si no se había mojado algo importante, termine de revisar para solo notar que se había mojado el mapa.

Finn: hmm, no lo necesito (arruga el mapa y lo tira)

Camine hasta estas a su lado, ella hiso contacto visual conmigo, pero estaba alegre por que en el fondo, ella estaba agradecido.

?: Gracias (dijo de la nada)

Finn: No hay problema, yo soy un héroe y es mi deber ayudar a los otros (hace un mini bailecito)

La chica soltó una pequeña risita que se escapo, yo la escuche pero ella se puso seria rápidamente.

?: Damina (dijo tomando desprevenido al humano)

Finn: ¿Qué?

Damina: Dije que mi nombre es Damina, Damina Forest

Finn: Ah, un gusto Damina (extiende su mano)

Damina con devolverme el gesto, hicimos el primer paso para formar una nueva amistad, por fin no me sentiría solo, estar mas de dos meses sin nadie no es algo que quiera volver a experimentar.

*Volviendo al presente*

Jake: Entonces conociste a una chica picaron (poniendo una carita molesta)

Finn: Vamos jake, solo fuimos amigos.

Bubblegum: No es normal que una elfa se deje ver.

Marceline: A que te refieres con eso.

Finn: Damina me lo conto, los elfos son los protectores del bosque, siempre andan en la oscuridad y nunca se dejan ver.

Princesa F: Pero tu si (sonando un poquito molesta)

Finn: No te pongas así, solo la conocí y ya (noto ese tonito en la princesa)

Princesa F: Esta bien (cruzando los brazos)

Jake: ¿Y que paso con ella?

Bubblegum: Si es que se hicieron amigos, ¿no tendría que estar aquí contigo?

Finn: Si… (Baja la mirada con un tono de tristeza)

Marceline: ¿Qué sucedió con ella? (ya sabia lo que pasaba)

Finn: Ya llegare a eso (vuelva a componerse) bueno, ¿en que me quede? Así:

*Continua el recuerdo*

Desde ese día Damina y yo decidimos pasar el tiempo juntos, yo le conté la razón por la que estaba en el bosque, lo del entrenamiento y del problema de noviazgo, ella me vio como alguien confiable entonces ella misma me entreno, me enseño a tener mas agilidad, mas fuerza, usar todo lo que el lugar te permita y me quiso enseñar a usar el arco pero el primer día fue fatal, casi le encaja una flecha en su cara, logro esquivarlo y me quito el arco.

Damina: ¡Acaso estas loco! (sacándome bruscamente el arco)

Finn: Perdóname (frotándose el cuello) es que es la primera vez que utilizo ese tipo de arma.

Damina: ¡Y también la ultima! (se aleja furiosa)

El primer mes de entrenamiento fue mas divertido que serio, me la pasaba golpeándome solo, equivocándome y callándome de los arboles cuando entrenaba mi agilidad, en ese tiempo supe comprender a esa chica, no era difícil ya que pasábamos prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos. Era orgullosa, seria y solitaria, se veía que le gustaba la compañía, aunque no sabia como expresarse, no sabia cuando reírse y cuando no, pero me vio bien, ya estaba mas feliz pero de vez en cuando le volvía la seriedad de antes, de vez en cuando salía y cada vez tardaba menos, siempre traía algo nuevo, desde comida hasta ropa.

A mi ya se me estaba acabando la ropa, ya que con cada entrenamiento era otra muda de ropa que quedaba completamente echa añicos, aun me acuerdo esa ver que me cai de un árbol y se me rasgo mis shorts, Damina quedo demasiada sonrojada al ver mi ropa interior, yo salí corriendo para ponerme otros nuevos mientras ella se paraba el rostro de la vergüenza. Un día de eso me trajo ropa, dijo que era ropa tradicional de elfos, ya casi me estaba quedando sin ropa, no tuve más opción que probármela. Era una remera de mangas largas y pantalones sueltos color tierra, con una armadura abdominal y también una para cubrir toda la puerta en la parte delantera, unas botas casi en punta marrones con una cinta negra que ajustaba en el talón, también unos accesorios en un cinturón en que tenia unas bolsitas colgando y tenia una daga, me dio unos broches metálicos para ponérmelos desde las muñecas hasta el codo y por ultimo una capa verde con las puntas destrozadas y una capucha que le daba el toque final.

Damina: Listo, ya pareces un autentico elfo del bosque (acomodándole un poco la ropa)

Finn: ¿Cómo luzco? (dando vuelta con la nueva prenda)

Damina: Lindo (en voz baja y mirando a otro lado)

Finn: ¿Eh?

Damina: Eh, emm, dije que te vez bien (cubriéndose la boca con un puño)

Finn: ¿Y por qué?

Damina: Te llevare con mi gente.

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Damina: Tu me dijiste que tenias problemas con tu elemento ¿cierto?

Finn: Si… pero ¿Qué tiene tu gente?

Damina: Nosotros somos una civilización antigua, nuestros sabios saben mucho sobre esto.

Finn: ¿Enserio?

Damina: Si, en especial uno, Streal Wood, el más anciano, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tiene, pero prácticamente lo sabe todo.

Finn: ¡Si! (dando un salto) El de segura sabrá como cambiar de elemento.

Damina: Seguro, el único problema es que hace años que abandono el pueblo (suspira) nadie sabe donde quedo.

Finn: Y si no esta en el pueblo, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

Damina: Recursos, el camino hacia el anciano es largo y peligroso (da la vuelta) es mejor estar preparados.

Finn: Hmm (pensativo) esta bien (mira el cielo) creo que deberíamos volver a la cueva, ya se esta haciendo tarde.

Damina: Bien, mañana temprano saldremos a buscar a mi gente.

Finn: ¡Vamos! (la toma bruscamente de la mano)

Damina: E-espera, s-suéltame (tratando de zafarse)

Finn: Vallamos rápido, tengo una sorpresa en la cueva.

Damina: ¿Sorpresa?

Mientras finn llevaba casi a rastras a Damina, ella se quedo pensando.

Damina: *Acaso le intereso* (lo mira y se sonroja) *puede que...* (Mira para el otro lado) *no, quien se interesaría en mi*

Cuando llegamos a la cueva la senté en una roca, y fui al fondo a buscar mi regalo, tome algo cubierto por mantas y se lo lleve, ella miro impresionada, le desenvolvió lentamente hasta que vio el arco que le hice.

Finn: Te gusta… el que tenias estaba demasiado viejo.

Damina: M-m-me encanta…. (Mirando impresionada)

Era un arco tradicional, que este era ondulado en el centro, tenia en el centro una partecita de diamante trasparente con un color rojo en el centro, esta cubierto por unos detalles y con color que lo camuflaba en los arboles, en ambas puntas tenia una pluma largar y hermosa, no se lo creía, se lo veía en la cara.

Finn: Y otra cosa mas.

Casa una funda nueva para flecha con ellas incluidas, solo que estas no eran de ellas, eran unas que el humano fabrico, tenia un color opaco y plumas iguales a las del arco, la punta era perfectamente afilada, se lo entrego a Damina.

Damina: Tu lo hiciste (comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente)

Finn: Si, era para agradecerte de que me ayudaras (se arrodilla enfrente de ella) ¿te gusta?

Damina quedo en silencio, parecía que intentaba decirme algo pero parece que las palabras no salían, me dio un poco de risa como quedo viendo mis regalos, pero de la nada se le empezaron a brillar los ojos y de la nada me abraza.

Damina: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! (abrazando con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caían en la espalda de finn)

Finn: Ya, ya, no es para tanto, solo pensé que tu arco era demasiado viejo.

Damina: ¡No digas eso! (se aleja y mira para el otro lado) nunca nadie se había interesado en mi.

Finn: (la toma de un hombro) Somos amigos, eso es lo que hago (sonríe)

Se noto que le gusto, ya que en la noche mientras dormía, bueno en realidad intentaba dormir, resulta que el viaje del día siguiente me lo impedía, la escuche afuera, salí y la vi probando su nuevo arco, parecía feliz, con cada flecha que tiraba y recogía sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer ella nunca tubo alguien quien la quiera.

Cuando amaneció ella me despertó, parecía que no durmió pero igual se notaba que tenia mucha energía, luego de un rápido desayuno salimos, durante el camino ella ponía a prueba todo lo que me enseño, por fin comenzaba a dominar el lugar como un elfo, así pasaron tres largos días buscando hasta que en la noche ella de detuvo de repente.

Finn: ¿Qué sucede? (en voz baja)

Damina: Quédate quieto (prepara su nuevo arco)

Quedamos en silencio hasta que ella me movió rápidamente (casi me caigo del árbol) y una flecha nos rozo, ella también respondió rápidamente y se lo clavo a alguien, era otro elfo, uno adulto que llevaba la misma ropa que yo solo que sin armadura y con una capa sin capucha y color negro.

Damina: Rápido, cúbrete (susurrando)

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Damina: Solo hazlo

El elfo que estaba en el otro árbol se quito la flecha y llego hacia nosotros de un solo salto.

?: Cuanto tiempo Forest (devolviéndole la flecha)

Damina: Cállate tonto (toma la flecha y la guarda)

?: Sigues siendo la misma (mira al que esta detrás de ella) ¿Quién es el?

Finn: Eh, yo (algo nervioso)

Damina: Él es finn, es un explorador.

?: Que curioso, no sabia que usaban espadas.

Damina: No es muy bueno con el arco (recordándole ese día a finn)

Finn: Y a todo esto, ¿Quién eres tu?

Damina: Ah, no te presente, él es Tristán Leaves, uno de los pocos guerreros de nuestra tribu.

Tristán: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir (salta del árbol)

Damina: ¡Espera, necesito el lugar actual del pueblo!

Tristán: ¡Esta al noroeste a un kilometro de distancia! (mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad)

Damina: Estuvo cerca (mirando a finn)

Finn: Que era todo eso de taparme y de explorador.

Damina: Te lo diré en el camino (mira hacia donde Tristán menciono) estamos cerca, iremos mas tranquilos ahora (baja del árbol junto con finn)

Mientras caminábamos ella me explico que nadie puede estar, ver o permanecer entre los elfos, necesitaba ocultar las señales obvias que me delataban como las orejas y la cara, mientras caminábamos noto que tenia mis manos al descubierto y saco unos guantes marrones oscuro algo grandes y viejos para cubrírmelas, caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño y oculto pueblo, parece que solo tenia tiendas en las que solo estaban ellos.

Finn: Que bonito, ¿y como se llama?

Damina: No le ponemos nombre, ya que solo es revelado durante las noches.

Finn: ¿Por qué durante las noche?

Damina: Nos sentimos mas identificados con este ambiente, el del estar ocultos, vienen toda clase de criaturas a comprar nuestra mercancía.

Finn: No hay alguna forma de decirlo.

Damina: Generalmente lo conocen como Night Walker.

Caminamos y caminamos dando vuelta por distintas tiendas, era raro pasar tanto tiempo allí, ya que solo había once negocias, pero ella quería ver los precios y comparar la calidad, vimos a distintas criaturas, vimos animales parlantes, unos duendes, trols y ¿un pingüino?, bueno eso no importaba, importaba que la gente se me quedaba viendo, trataba de ocultarme lo mas posible pero solo llamaba la atención, por fin habíamos terminado las compras, ya quería irme pero Damina quería descansar, uso el resto de su oro para pasar una noche en un hotel…

*Volviendo al presente*

Finn: Jake, te quiero pedir un favor (dejando el relato un momento)

Jake: Que quieres que haga.

Finn: Mantente alado de la princesa flama (sonando nervioso)

Jake: ¿Por qué?

Princesa F: si, ¿Por qué él debe estas junto a mí?

Marceline: Es algo malo.

Finn: Puede ser.

Bubblegum: ¿Y por qué pides eso?

Finn: Les quiero contar absolutamente todo, y es por seguridad.

Todos: ¿Seguridad?

Finn: Quieren que siga.

Bubblegum: Por supuesto, jake, has lo que pidió finn (casi ordenándoselo)

Jake: Ta bueno (se puso algo miedoso cuando se sentó con la princesa, aunque ya no quemara, igual dama mello)

Finn: Bueno continúo… Ella fue sola a hablar con el gerente, mientras yo estaba alado de ella escuchando….

*Continua con su recuerdo*

Damina: ¡Que, como que solo hay una! (Gritándolo en la cara del hombre)

Gerente: Lo lamente sonorita, solo le podemos ofrecer una con dos camas.

Damina: No hay ninguna más disponible.

Gerente: No hay mas, solo la que les ofrezco.

Finn: Que mas, continuemos el viaje.

Damina: ¡Estas loco! Hace más de un mes que no duermo cómodamente (le entrega una bolsita llena de oro sin importar el precio) aceptamos.

Gerente: Esta bien pero… (Damina tomo directamente la llave y llevo bruscamente a finn)

Finn: E-espera, mejor sigamos viajando (un poquitito asustado)

Gerente: Que la pareja tenga un buen hospedaje (eso detuvo inmediatamente a Damina)

Finn: ¡Que dijiste! (sonrojado)

Damina: (Se acercó con todo su furia hacia el gerente) Nunca vuelva a decir eso, de acuerdo.

Gerente: D-de acuerdo (asustado)

Mientras ella me llevaba a rastras nos encontramos con Tristán.

Tristán: Hola Forest (se queda mirando) y hola finn.

Damina: Si, si, si hola, y ¿Qué haces aquí? (dejando libre al humano)

Tristán: Vine a descansar, según dicen, este es el mejor lugar.

Finn: Tu también.

Tristán: Tengo que relajarme, tuve suerte de conseguía una de las ultimas, ¿y cuales son sus habitaciones?

Damina: ¡Porque siempre eres tu el que me da mala suerte! Ahora por tu culpa tendré que compartir habitación con este.

Tristán: (Se queda mirando) Pues, mala suerte, espero que descansen bien (va con una llave en su mano)

Damina: ¡Espera! No quieres cambiarme a mí, tú te quedas junto con finn.

Tristán: No gracias (abre la puerta) necesito estar a solas (entra y cierra)

Damina: ¡Aaaa! ¡Tonto! (Pateando una piedra)

Finn: Solo vallamos a la habitación y listo.

Damina: Esta bien, ¡Pero habrá separaciones!

Finn: Como ¿Separaciones?

Damina: Ya veras (vuelve a tomar a finn de la misma manera)

Cuando llegamos a la habitación directamente yo entre al baño, no pensé extrañarlo tanto, cuando salí vi que había unas sabanas que separaba ambas camas, ahí entendí a que se refería con "Separar", mientras ella sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso, note que saco un extraño espejo, dejo todo acomodado y fue a la puerta del baño.

Damina: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis cosas (mirándome mientras cierra la puerta)

No lo pude evitar y fui directamente a tomar el espejo, era algo pesado, era de oro puro con detalles de floras plateadas en los bordes y en la parte de atrás, con letras unidas se leía "Reflejo amoroso" ¿Qué era? No lo sabia, cuando mire mi reflejo, noto que mi imagen se empieza a ondular, hasta que Damina sale del baño.

Damina: ¡Que te había dicho! (con pasos duros)

Finn: Perdona (asustado) tenia curiosidad sobre esto.

Damina: Ah eso (lo toma) este espejo refleja tu verdadero amor, si te miras durante un rato, la imagen de la persona que amas aparecerá (devolviéndole)

Finn: ¿Y lo usas?

Damina: Es inservible, pero es herencia familias, hay muchos iguales, pero este te muestra la razón de por que esa persona (camina hasta una ventana) a mi no me sirve.

Me quedo mirando hasta ver que el espejo muestre mi verdadero amor, pero por alguna razón se me cayó rompiendo el cristal y dejando demasiado furiosa a Damina.

Damina: ¡Pero... porque lo has hecho! (yendo hacia su roto espejo)

Finn: P-perdona, s-se me resbalo.

Damina: Genial, ahora tendré que comprar otro cristal (armando las partes rotas) y tu me lo pagaras.

Finn: En serio lo siento (con las manos alzadas para evitar cualquier golpe)

Damina: ¡Por que siempre lo malo a mi!

Finn: No era que no te servía.

Damina: Pero eso no significa que tenga algún valor para mi.

Finn: Enserio, perdóname.

Damina: (terminando de recoger el vidrio roto) Por que eres tu, aceptare tus disculpas.

*Volviendo al presente*

Finn: Chicos, se me olvido algo aquí cerca, me esperaran unos momentos (levantándose)

Princesa F: Puedes buscarlo después.

Jake: Anda finn, termina de contarnos la historia primero.

Finn: Tienen que esperar, es importante (caminando)

Marceline: ¿Y que es?

Finn: Acaso no ven lo que me falta.

Jake: ¡Ya se! Tu mochila y tu gorrito ¿cierto?

Finn: Cierto jake, ahora vuelvo (comienza a correr)

Mientras finn corría, parece que bubblegum fue la única que entendió lo del espejo, que habrá visto, pudo ser apropósito lo de salir a buscar sus cosas para no decirnos que vio.

Mientras finn corría alejándose no muy lejos de sus amigos quedo pensando en lo que vio en el espejo, paso toda la noche pensando ¿Por qué ella?

*Recuerdo*

En el espejo aparecía una chica pálida y cabello oscuro, era Marceline, vi el día en el que quedamos cantando esa tarde, cuando nos besamos, apenas pude dormir en la noche y Damina seguía acomodando el espejo, pero de alguna forma logre conciliar el sueño.

Damina: Dulces sueños, finn… (Mira el espejo) Eh, ¿que pasa? (comenzó a ondularse el reflejo) imposible, yo no puedo estar enamorada (el espejo da una imagen, aunque estuviese roto, aun se notaba quien era) no puede ser… Es finn (muy sorprendida, ve el momento en el que recibe el regalo del humano)

*Presente*

Finn: (Tomando su mochila) ¿Por qué Marceline? (mira el cielo) no recuerdo que ese momento me hubiera pasado.

Continuara….

**Uuuuuh, otra enamorada de finn, ah... ese finn conquista a todas las chicas (le tendo mucha envidia) y con otra incognita, ¿por que finn no recuerda ese momento hermoso? (bueno, ustedes no lo saben, pero yo si) el proximo capitulo lo explicara todo, tambien habra un encuentro con ese tal "Streal Wood", Nos vemos.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - El nuevo ser

**Vuelvo aqui con otro nuevo capitulo de mi historia, desde ayer estube completamente libre, ya rendi matematicas y termine el años escolar, eso significa que podre publicar mas seguido cada capitulo.**

**Les agredesco por sus review y los invito a leer mi primer One-Shot luego de este capitulo:**

** s/8785707/1/Una-vida-de-fantasia (estoy haciendo publicidad ^^)**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capitulo 3 – El nuevo ser_**

Finn regresaba con sus amigos quienes lo estaban esperando con tanta curiosidad, mientras el solo intentaba recordar ese momento, no recordaba haberlo vivido, tampoco sabia porque estuvo enamorado de Marceline, todo era borroso, no sabia que paso, solo tratar de recordarlo lo dejaba mareado, pero no importaba cuanto intentara, no recordaba ¿Por qué ella?

Bubblegum: ¿Pasa algo finn? (notando que viene algo perdido)

Finn: ¿Eh? A si, estoy bien, no se preocupen (sentándose alado de la princesa flama) ¿Me permite estar a su lado?

Princesa F: Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Jake: Anda continúa.

Finn: Esta bien, pero antes (besa a la princesa flama por un rato y se separa) ahora si.

A Marceline se le estaba que le partía el corazón, uno negro que nunca había latido verdaderamente por alguien, pero era fuerte y lo ignoro.

Finn: Bueno (continua) Al día siguiente ella se había levantado temprano y ya estaba preparada, yo apenas podía mantenerme despierto….

*Continua el relato*

Damina: Anda tortuga, te llego esperando mas de una hora (esperando en la puerta)

Finn: No será porque madrugaste (lavándose los dientes)

Damina: Por lo menos me prepare rápido.

Finn: (Saliendo del baño) Ya casi estoy, solo me falta mi mochila.

Damina: Ya estamos (abre la puerta) mientras antes lleguemos, mejor (Sale finn primero y luego ella)

Salimos del pueblo que al parecer ya estaba empacando toco, nos adentramos rápidamente en el bosque mientras ella me guiaba yo aun estaba con sueño, eso hiso que en uno de mis saltos llegara a un espacio vacío y me caí al suelo.

Finn: Ay (entre unos arbusto) ¡Oye, espera! (llamando la atención de la elfa)

Damina: (co una expresión de risa) Si que eres una tortuga.

Seguimos así hasta la noche, acampamos entre unos arboles que nos cubrían, por suerte pude copiar su forma de descansar entre los arboles, era mas cómodo de lo que pensaba, solo necesitaba unas ramas para mantenerme en equilibrio, la noche paso rápido y al día siguiente….

*En el presente*

Jake: Espera hermanito (interrumpiéndolo) y si seguimos el resto de la historia en la casa del árbol.

Marceline: ¡Jake!

Bubblegum: ¡Por que siempre interrumpes!

Finn: Esta bien bro (se levanta) pero porque.

Jake: Bueno, porque beemo, arcoíris y tus sobrinos te querrán ver y… (suena su barriga) tengo hambre.

Princesa F: ¿Enserio? (algo enojada)

Marceline: Seria mejor quedarnos aquí.

Finn: Bien jake, vamos a la casa.

Bubblegum: P-pero finn, allí nos niños no te dejaran seguir contando.

Finn: Esta bien princesa, además... (Suena su estomago) yo también tengo hambre.

Mientras finn y sus amigos regresaban rápidamente a la casa del árbol, no evitaba sentirse culpable de no contarles algo, pero era por su bien, esa noche no paso tan rápido, algo que él nunca se espero sucedió.

*Recuerdo personal*

Damina: Finn, finn estas despierto (susurrando)

Finn: Eh, ¿Damina? (se friega los ojos) si, estoy despierto.

Damina: Te tengo que hacer una pregunta (acercándose mucho a él)

Finn: ¿Qué cosa? (nervioso por la poca distancia)

Damina: ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado? (encima de él)

Finn: (sonrojado) E-es, c-cuando le tienes mucho afecto a una persona.

Damina: Entiendo (se acerca a su rostro) acaso es esto (lo besa durante unos pocos segundos)

Finn: (casi sin palabras) Damina….

Damina: Eso es lo que siento por ti.

Finn: No... No podemos, no debe ser así.

Damina: Entiendo (suelta una lagrima) esto nunca paso (regresa a su lado del árbol)

Finn: (completamente confundido) ¿Por qué a mi? (se duerme)

*Volviendo al presente*

Todos habían llegado a la casa, los niños no pudieron echárseles encima a finn, mientras él estaba con sus sobrinos y beemo, jake le pidió a arcoíris para que prepare un par de espagueti, cuando termino comenzaron a comer, jake no tuvo problemas pero a finn le costaba mantener el tenedor en la mano con todos encima de él, pero recibió ayuda de las chicas por que era obvio lo que quería, querían que finn terminara de contar todo lo que le falta, termino de comer y se preparo en el sofá para continuar.

Finn: Haber que me acuerde en que me quede…. ¡Así! (continua el relato) Nos despertamos algo cansados para continuar el resto del día….

*En el pasado*

El día paso como cualquiera (mentira, Damina se la pasaba ignorando a finn) y así fue durante cinco días, saltando de árbol en árbol, lo peor de todo era que se nos estaba acabando la comida y el camino no nos ayudaba, parecía que el sol daba mas fuerte y secaba algunos arboles y plantas, hasta que llegamos al punto en el que nos quedamos con muy poca agua.

Damina: (sentada en una roca muy cansada) Finn, pásame algo de agua.

Finn: (Revisando la mochila) Hay no (revisando cada vez mas rápido)

Damina: ¿Qué sucede? (algo asustada)

Finn: Solo nos queda una botella (sacándola)

Damina: No (mira al cielo) y con este clima, no creo que llueva pronto.

Finn: ¿Qué haremos? (dándole de todos modos el agua)

Damina: Iremos a pie (dando un pequeño sorbo a la botella) tardaremos pero no quedaremos sedientos del cansancio.

Así estuvimos hasta el día siguiente, el sol era tan fuerte que nos obligaba a tomar cada tanto un poco de agua, y eso no era lo peor, la humedad subía a cada paso que dábamos, nos quedaba muy poca agua, solo alcanzaba para uno de los dos, nos caímos del calor y descansamos debajo de un árbol, Damina estaba demasiado sedienta, entonces le cedi lo ultimo que quedaba del agua.

Finn: Toma (mostrándole la botella)

Damina: No finn, yo estoy mas acostumbrada a esto, tu…

Finn: No me importa (interrumpiéndola) tu la necesitas mas.

Damina: (sonrojada) Esta bien (toma la botella y toma lo ultimo que queda) gracias…

Finn: No hay de que, recuerda, yo soy un héroe.

Tuvimos suerte que la noche llegara rápido, así nos nada tiempo de pensar como sobrevivir al día siguiente, pero gastamos energía innecesariamente, pasamos toda la noche caminando, sin descansar hasta que llego la mañana siguiente, Damina estaba que se desmayaba del calor, me puse delante de ella y me incline para parar su paso.

Damina: ¿Qué pasa?

Finn: Sube

Damina: ¿Qué?

Finn: Que subas, ya no puedes mas, yo te llevare.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera su orgullo dijo algo encontrar, pasamos una hora caminando entre ese caluroso bosque hasta que encontramos a una persona medio anciana no muy alta, camine hasta el mientras estaba sembrando unas semillas.

Finn: Oye (recargando a Damina) ¿Nos ayudarías?

?: ¿Quién yo?

Finn: Si tu, aquí mi amiga y yo estamos perdidos y sedientos.

?: (Mira a la joven) Seguro que tu amiga no esta muerta (alarmando a finn)

Finn: ¡Que! (mira bien) Ah no, solo esta dormida (al parecer el sueño la venció)

?: Los ayudare, pero si luego me ayudan con estas semillas (guiándolos)

Finn: De acuerdo.

Así caminamos con ese desconocido unos pocos metros, hasta que encontramos una formaleza de arbustos, el viejo entro sin problemas mientras yo me quede mirando.

?: Anden pasen (sacando su mano de entre medio de los arbustos)

Entre por donde él había entrado y me di cuenta que esos arbustos ocultaban una casa dentro de un árbol, ese árbol era tan ancho que le permitía al viejo tener muchas cosas, se veían frascos, unos muebles y un gato.

?: Bienvenidos a mi morada, pasen por aquí (señalando una esquina de su casa)

Finn: Guau, ¿Por qué necesita todo esto?

?: Para mis pociones claro (abriendo un cajón y sacando un mini frasquito) ten, toma esto.

Finn: (Lo agarra) ¿Qué es?

?: Una poción de hidratación, te clamara la sed durante días.

Finn: Okey (lo toma y comienza a sentirse raro) me siento con energías.

?: Eso se ve, mira (señala un sillón) puedes dejar a tu amiga allí.

Finn: Gracias (camina hasta el lugar y deja cuidadosamente a su amiga dormida) ¡Listo! Ahora descansa.

Al momento vi que el anciano no estaba dentro de la casa, salí por los arbustos y lo vi posado sobre un árbol, me acerque a él.

Finn: Le agradezco por todo.

?: No hay problema muchachito, y por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Finn: Finn, finn el humano, ¿y usted?

?: Y ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? (asiendo de oídos sordos)

Finn: Damina Forest, pero.. Yo le pregunte…

?: Mucho gusto (extendiendo su brazo)

Finn: Mucho gusto (saludando algo nervioso) pero quiero saber ¿Quién es usted?

?: (Mira para enfrente) Creí que yo era muy conocido.

Finn: Es que… emm... Yo no soy de por aquí, así que…

Damina: ¡Streal Wood! (Saliendo rápidamente de la casa)

Streal: Ese soy yo.

Finn: ¡Queeee! (completamente sorprendido) Tu eres el sabio que ella menciono.

Streal: Si, acaso eres sordo que no escuchas, yo soy el gran Streal Wood, el sabio de los elfos.

A decir verdad, no me había dado cuenta de como era, llevaba una túnica con detalles en forma de plantas y arboles, tenia una barba no tan larga blanca que se juntaba con un bigote y una abundante cabellera igualmente blanca y con unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas que casi no se veían y una piel bastante arrugada en su frente con un verde menor de lo normal.

Finn: A ti te estuvimos buscando por varios días.

Damina: (Alejando a finn) Oh gran sabio, venimos a pedirte un gran favor.

Streal: ¿Cuál? Pequeña.

Damina: Este chico busca cambiar su elemento por uno muy diferente al suyo.

Streal: (Mira fijamente a finn) Una elfa como tu no debería estar con seres diferentes a los tuyos.

Damina: Lo siento, el me ayudo, me correspondía hacer lo mismo.

Streal: Esta bien (Se acerca a finn) Tu deseas lo que ella dijo.

Finn: Con todo mi corazón señor (tocándose el lugar mencionado)

Streal: Veremos si es cierto.

Finn: Lo harás.

Streal: Lo hare, pero antes…

Finn: (levanta al viejo en los aires) ¡Siii! No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

Streal: Espera, bájame.

Damina: Bájalo (lo golpea) no deberías hacerle eso.

Finn: (Bajando al anciano) L-lo siento, solo es que me entusiasme.

Streal: (Acomodándose la túnica) Vengan, síganme.

El sabio nos guio hasta una pequeña grieta en cerca de nosotros, caminamos por lo que parecía ser unas escaleras quebradizas hechas de tablas y rocas que nos llevo hasta un mar de lava.

Streal: Allí (señalando unas especia de pequeña catarata de lava) allí esta lo que buscas.

Todos nos acercamos sin entender a que se refería hasta que notamos que en el centro de esa fluida lava había algo.

Streal: Esta es la lava de la verdad (acercándose a ella) esta sabrá si lo que pides es de corazón o no.

Damina: ¿Qué hay en el centro?

Streal: Una antigua roca mágica, al poder tocarla te dará lo que mas anhelas.

Damina: Creí que había leído algo de eso antes (pensando) creo que… no, no creo que fuera eso.

Streal: Niño (enfrente del humano) Si es verdad lo que dices, la piedra te lo permitirá.

Finn: Es verdad, y no lo niego.

Streal: Dime antes las razone.

Finn: Es por mi novia, es del reino del fuego, estuvimos tantos años juntos pero siempre es lo mismo, al menos quisiera poder tocarla sin que me quemara.

Streal: Es muy noble tu razón, pero... (Lo mira fijamente) Eso no es lo que yo veo en tu corazón.

Finn: ¡Mentira! (recordando a Marceline) lo digo enserio (molesto) y te lo probare.

Me acerque muy furioso a la lava, metí ambos brazos y luego….

*Al presente*

Finn: (En total silencio)

Marceline: ¿Y que sucedió después?

Finn: No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo esto.

Finn comienza a sacarse la piel de uno de los brazos, se lo sacaba como plástico derretido, a todos les dio asco, se termino de sacarlo mostrando desde su antebrazo hasta su mano una larga cicatriz.

Finn: Recuerdo hacer despertado unos días después con esto (se saca también del otro brazo)

Bubblegum: Que feo (mirando asqueada)

Finn: Me dieron esta especie de simulador de piel, no se lo que es, pero funciona para ocultar muy bien esto.

Joshua: Guauuu, ¿y te dolió?

Shirley: Que pregunta más estúpida, obvio que le dolió.

Phil: Pero que te hiso eso.

Margaret: Anda cuéntanos quien te lo hiso.

Finn: Dije que no lo recuerdo, bueno (continua) había despertado al parecer cuatro días después…

*De regreso al pasado*

Desperté dentro de la casa de Streal, allí estaba mirándome Damina, parecía tener una cara de preocupada, cuando me vio despierto se acercó a mi con una expresión de gran felicidad.

Damina: (lo abraza) ¡Que bueno que estés despierto!

Finn: ¿Q-que paso?

Damina: Te lo diré luego (lo suelta) ya que estás despierto tenemos que irnos.

Me levanto rápidamente y note que aun llevaba la misma ropa, solo que algo rasgada y me quedaba mirando en mis brazos que estaban vendados y cubiertos de sangre, casi me saca a rastras hacia el bosque, parecía desesperada, quería preguntar ¿Por qué? Pero mejor esperaba a que ella me lo dijera, hasta que llegamos a unos arbustos y nos escondimos, escuche que pasaron varias personas cerca de nosotros pero no lograba distinguir quienes eran.

Damina: Ya estamos a salvo (mira a finn y baja la mirada) de seguro quieres saber que es todo esto.

Finn: La vedad si.

Damina: (suspira) Veras, luego de que hicieras el trato con Streal, se corrió el rumos de dos rebeldes que estaban con un ser extraño.

Finn: ¿Trato?

Damina: Luego de eso, alguien nos encontró y supo que eras humano, de inmediato todos los elfos nos andaban buscando.

Finn: Espera, ¿de que trato me hablas?

Damina: Ya llegare a eso, luego Streal nos defendió dándonos tiempo para escapar y nos ocultamos en la casa.

Finn: ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo?

Damina: Por que según Streal, tendrías amnesia luego del intercambio que hicieron.

Finn: ¿Intercambio? Espera di….

Damina: Ssshhh… Alguien se acerca.

?: Rayos se me escaparon (golpea un árbol) además también se me tuvo que hacer escapado el anciano.

Damina: (saliendo de los arbustos con la flecha preparada) Quédate quieto.

?: Espera un momento, esa voz, ¿eres tu Forest?

Damina: ¿Tristán?

Tristán: Vaya, vaya, te dejo unos días y mira en que andas metida.

Damina: Han pasado muchas cosas.

Tristán: Si... y supongo que el humano esta contigo.

Finn: Si, aquí estoy, y necesito una explicación para todo esto.

Tristán: Bueno, en primer lugar, hay precio para sus cabezas.

Damina: Hm, era de esperar (baja el arco)

Tristán: Y en segundo, yo tendré el dinero (tira rápidamente una flecha que atraviesa la mano de Damina)

Damina: ¡Aaaaaahhh! (cubriendo su mano lleva de sangre)

Finn: ¡Pero que te sucede!

Tristán: No es personal (prepara otra flecha) solo son negocios (apunta)

Rápidamente esquivo la flecha, y tomo el arco de Damina y unas cuantas flecha y me preparo.

Tristán: Ja ¿Qué piensas hacer? Según Damina eres pésimo con el arco.

Finn: Esto (apunta y dispara, pero la fuerza no fue lo suficiente) Pero que... (Ve que Tristán agarro la flecha)

Tristán: Te falta experiencia muchachito (prepara la misma flecha) así es como se lanza una flecha (tira la flecha el cual le dio en el hombre a finn)

Finn: Aaahh (agarra la flecha) ya veras (toma fuerza) ¡Aaaaaahhhh! (logra sacarse la flecha del hombro)

Tristán: Jajajaj, solo eres un tonto niño que se cree alguien importante, que seas el ultimo humano no significa que le importes a alguien.

Finn: ¡Ya veras! (muy furioso)

De repente las vendas comenzaron a quemarse, se desintegraban poco a poco, no entendía pero seguía furioso, la herida que me dejo la flecha comenzó a sanar dejando humo mientras se cerraba la herida, será lo que había querido, por fin me había convertido en un ser de fuego en mi interior, pero no podía controlarlo, comencé a sacar pequeños desprendimientos de fuego por todos lados hasta que logre hacer que uno diera sobre Tristán quemándole la cara.

Tristán: Aaahh, ¿Q-que e-eres tú? (tapándose la cara)

Finn: (ya controlado) Solo soy un simple humano (se acerca) que decidió ser mas.

Le patee en la cara pare que quedara inconsciente, y del otro lado estaba Damina, estaba tan asustada, ella siempre me vio como alguien amigable, pero en ese momento me vio como un ser oscuro, esas lagrimas que soltaba, fue lo que me hiso salir de mi trance he iré hacia ella.

Finn: Damina… (Acercándose)

Damina: ¡Aléjate! (Retrocede pero cae)

Finn: (Yendo a levantarla) ¿Estas bien?

Damina: ¿Qué te sucede? (aparta su mano) no puedes ser tu mismo.

Finn: De verdad lo siento, n-no sé que me paso.

Damina: (Levantándose) Bien, es mejor que encontremos al anciano.

Camínanos escondidos tratando de evitar la multitud de elfos que estaban por el lugar, al parecer ya habían encontrado a Tristán, había vendado la mano de Damina pero de todos modos ya no podía usar su arco, pero para que se defienda le preste la daga que tenia en mi cinturón, no creí que le sirviera de mucho, pero algo es algo. Luego de estar andar escondidos un buen rato algo nos sorprendió por la espalda, Damina preparo su daga para luego darse cuenta que era Streal.

Streal: A un anciano no se lo amenaza si niña (alejando el arma)

Finn: Uff, que bueno que lo encontramos.

Damina: Sabio, algo le ha pasa…

Streal: Ya lo se, finn por el momento es inestable (acercándose al muchacho)

Finn: ¿Inestable? Pero como.

Streal: Tus habilidades son nuevas, y tienes que aprender a usarla (paseándose por ahí)

Damina: ¿Y que debe hacer?

Streal: (Se queda en silencio) Tu eres el mas puro que he visto… y mereces ser mi sucesor.

Finn y Damina: ¿Sucesor?

Streal: Si, ya he vivido mucho tiempo, y quiero que alguien mas puede contener mis poderes.

Damina: ¿Poderes? Pero se supone que usted solo sabe de pociones y eso.

Streal: Eso es lo que todos piensan, en el transcurso de mi vida he logrado manipular la magia.

Finn: Como hechizos y todo eso.

Streal: Correcto, he llegado a tal punto que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, pero todo tiene un precio.

Damina: A que clase de precio te refieres.

Streal: Es lo mismo que he hecho con finn.

Finn: Espera, se refiere a mis habilidades.

Streal: No, a lo que hicimos antes de eso, el intercambio que hicimos pude hacer posible que tomaras la roca.

Finn: Explíquenme todo lo sucedió.

Streal: No hay tiempo, el tiempo de devolverá esos recuerdos pero ahora tenernos que hacer esto.

Damina: ¿Qué harás?

Streal: (acercándose a finn) Le daré mi vida.

En eso Streal comienza a mover las manos en diferentes direcciones haciendo que poco a poco se desvanezca hasta que quedo una especie de brillo que entro dentro de mi, me sentí raro, pero a la vez como alguien nuevo, de la nada sabia todo sobre mis poderes de fuego y todo sobre la magia mientras Damina se me quedaba mirando. En eso nos encuentran unos tres elfos que nos habían encontrado a causa del ruido que había hecho el anciano.

Finn: ¡Damina! (esquivando una flecha) tenemos que irnos (tomándola de la mano pero se reúsa)

Damina: No finn (levantándose) es momento de que tú sigas tu camino (preparando la daga)

Finn: ¡No pienso dejarte sola! (tratando de agarrarla de nuevo pero no pudo)

Damina: No (se da vuelta) tu fuiste el primero que se fijo en mi (aprieta la daga) y tengo de devolverte el favor.

Finn: Damina….

Damina: ¡Corre! Yo los distraeré, nos veremos fuera del bosque en una hora (señalado la dirección de salida) y si no estoy, no me esperes.

En eso ella salta entre medio de su gente luchando con la velocidad de un rayo, intente ayudarla pero me estaba sintiendo mal, al parecer la magia que me dio en anciano me estaba afectando, no podía hacer mas, corrí hasta donde pude, alcance a ver la luz d hacia el salido pero todo se volvió borroso y me desmaye. Desperté en la noche, estaba en una especie de refugio, a un lado vi a una chica, con un parecido con los elfos pero era diferente, la misma ropa solo que tenia unos cuernos de ramas y cabello de hojas.

Finn: ¿Quién eres tu… donde estoy? (levantándose de un colchón en el piso)

?: Veo que despertaste, soy la hechicera cazadora y estas en mi refugio.

Finn: ¿Qué sucedió? (aparece el recuerdo) ¡Donde esta Damina! (desesperado)

Hechicera C: ¿Damina, conociste a Damina?

Finn: Si (acomodándose) es mi amiga, pero no se donde esta.

Hechicera C: Entonces conociste a mi sobrina.

Finn: ¿Tu sobrina? (mira bien) bueno, en algo se parecen.

Hechicera C: Aquí todos nos conocemos (se acerca al humano y posa su mano sobre su pecho) y también a Streal.

Finn: ¿Lo conoces?

Hechicera C: Si… y sé que tu eres su sucesor (se aleja)

Finn: (Baja la cabeza) Y por casualidad no sabes donde esta Damina.

Hechicera C: (cambia de humor) Ven (guiándolo hacia afuera)

Me guio hasta un árbol, en él estaba el arco de Damina colgado con su estuche sobre una flecha.

Hechicera C: Es lo único que se encontró de ella (mira al humano) Lo siento…

No podía decir ni una palabra, será que Damina lo dejo todo por mi, era mi culpa, estaba triste, no pude evitar golpear el árbol, desapareció por mi culpa, ¡Soy un héroe y no pude protegerla! Eso era lo que cruzaba sobre mi mente todo ese momento.

Hechicera C: (poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de finn) Anda, levántate, tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento.

Finn: ¿Entrenamiento? (levantándose)

Hechicera C: Si, como sucesor de Streal tienes todos sus poderes… pero necesitas a alguien que te ayude a dominarlos.

Finn: (limpiándose las lagrimas) De acuerdo.

Así pasamos todo un año de entrenamiento, fue el más duro que recibí, hubo momentos en los que sentía que iba a morir, pero pensar en Damina y en que un día regresaría con ustedes, me daba ánimos hasta que un día decidí que ya estaba listo, me despedí de la hechicera, me devolvió mi antigua ropa, lo arreglo para que quedara exactamente como estaba y comenzó el camino de regreso, no sabia donde estaba pero durante ese tiempo conocí lugares de Ooo que no conocía, hasta que un día estaba en el océano, por alguna razón ya no tenia miedo, al parecer todos los desafíos me fortalecieron. Entre al agua para refrescarme, estaba tan tranquilo hasta que ese calamar gigante que los ataco a ustedes apareció, logre lastimarlo un poco, pero logro escapar y además me había roto toda mi ropa, lo perseguí y deje a un lado mis cosas, también mi chaqueta y mi mochila para perseguirlos y allí los encontré a ustedes.

*Fin del relato*

Todos los niños: Guuuaaauu (con los ojos bien grandes)

Marceline: Esa si que fue una historia.

Bubblegum: Por eso nos encontraste.

Finn: Si, nadie me lastima sin recibir un castigo (con una gran sonrisa)

Jake: Jejejeje (mira a los niños) bueno niños, vayan a hacer otra cosa, el tío finn necesita descansar.

Todos los niños: Ooooooohh (caminando hasta las escaleras)

Finn: Gracias jake (los mira a todos) creo que todos deberíamos relajarnos.

Princesa F: Creo que tienes razón, además, debo acostumbrarme a esto.

Finn: Si, durante un año.

Bubblegum: ¿Un año?

Finn: Si, la magia tiene un precio, y este precio fue pagar dos años de mi vida.

Jake: Aaahh, y a eso te referías con tu vida humana.

Finn: Si.

Princesa F: Pero cuando vuelva a ser de fuego, ¿nos podremos tocar?

Finn: Si princesa, recuerda que yo también soy un ser de fuego.

Marceline: Cierto, pero eso no te da alguna molestia.

Finn: Bueno, de vez en cuando llego a incendia algo, pero no es algo que no pueda controlar.

Bubblegum: (Se levanta y se estira) bueno, yo ya debería regresar a mi reino.

Finn: Bueno (también se levanta)

Todos se levantaron para salir afuera, menos jake, ya que se encontraba en su casa, mientras todos se saludaban afuera Marceline se quedo lejos de los otros, mientras todos se iban finn no pudo evitar verla, camino hacia ella para saber cual era el problema.

Finn: ¿Te sucede algo Marcy?

Marceline: Eh, no, nada (alejando la vista)

Finn: Anda, yo sé que te pasa algo, anda dime, yo soy tu amigo.

Marceline: (pensando) Aun sientes algo por mí (llegando al grano)

Finn: Claro, tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Marceline: No me refiero a eso (tímidamente) me refiero a aquel día.

Finn: ¿Cuál día?

Marceline: Ese día antes de que te fueras, (se le hace un nudo en la garganta) cuando dijiste que te gustaba.

Finn: (piensa y recuerda lo que había visto en el espejo, pero disimula) Yo no recuerdo decir eso.

Marceline: ¡P-p-pero! Tu…

Finn: Creo que estas cansada por mi repentina llegada (se acerca a ella) deberías descansar y despejar tu mente.

Marceline: Pero finn…

Finn: Anda, regresa a tu casa.

Mientras Marceline se alejaba a finn le daba vueltas el recuerdo del espejo, ¿de verdad dijo eso? Mientras que Marceline estaba al borde de sacar lagrimas, él se le confeso y ahora la rechaza, todo estaba yendo de mal en peor, pero hay una cosa que volvería para empeorarlo aun mas.

*En el reino del fuego*

El rey estaba en su trono sentado mirando a un anciano ser del fuego que se acercaba, parecía desesperado, se pudo enfrente del rey para entonar sus palabras.

Rey Flama: ¿Qué sucede oráculo?

Oráculo: ¡Señor! (desesperado) al parecer todo va de acuerdo con las escrituras.

Rey flama: (se levanta) Enserio (mira una puerta) parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Oráculo: Eso parece mi señor (crea en el aire unos signos de fuego que eran las escrituras) según dice aquí, todo comenzara en unas pocas semanas.

Rey flama: (camina hasta la puerta) Ese será el momento para su regreso (abre la puerta) ¡Tú regreso…. Mi querido Guardián real! (mira a una capsula que continua una gran cantidad de lava y rocas)

Continuara…

**Los deje con la cara de WTF! cierto, finn no tiene recuerdo alguno sobre marceline, Damina y Streal ya no estan y para empeorar las cosas Renacera el guardian real (de seguro todos lo odian), pero habra un largo periodo hasta su aparacion.**

**Y ahora esta esto sobre las escrituras, ¿que diran? lo sabran mas adelante, por el momento, Nos vemos.**

**Aaah, y no olviden dejar sus review para opiniones o criticas.**


	4. Capitulo 4 - ¿Olvido?

**Gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir mi fic, este es uno de los capitulos mas importantes, habra una gran revelacion que quedo en la anterior historia, el recuerdo perdido.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lecturo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capitulo 4 – ¿Olvido?_**

Ya era de noche, finn se había quedado en su vieja hitación, tuvieron ciertos problemas para cambiar de lugar a los niños que en algo habían madurado, según años perro tenían casi nueve años, un día feliz para todos, mientras finn descansaba en su cama, en la cocina jake estaba hablando por teléfono con bubblegum.

Jake: Entonces será mañana (jugando con beemo a la vez)

Bubblegum: Si, aquí mis guardias están preparando todo (mientras uno se caía de las escaleras)

Jake: Tienen todo lo necesario (con movimientos bruscos sobre el mando de beemo)

Bubblegum: Haber…. (Revisando una lista) creo que si, si nos falta algo nos daremos cuenta.

Jake: Todos ya lo saben.

Bubblegum: Si, menos Marceline quien no me quiso contestar.

Jake: Si... que le habrá pasado (acomódense el teléfono)

Bubblegum: No lo se, pero ayer la vi algo triste.

Jake: Debe estar así por finn.

Bubblegum: Si, puede ser, nos sorprendió su llegada.

Jake: Entonces mañana a que hora.

Bubblegum: Tráelo cerca de las once de la mañana.

Jake: Bien, será la mejor fiesta de bienvenida.

Bubblegum: Y una cosa mas jake.

Jake: ¿Qué cosa?

Bubblegum: ¿Sera buena idea invitar a la princesa flama?

Jake: Finn dijo que durante un año no nos podrá lastimas.

Bubblegum: Bueno, eso era lo único que me preocupaba, nos vemos.

Jake: Nos vemos (la pantalla de beemo dice "Game Over") ¡Pero que! ¡Si acabo de empezar!

Beemo: No es mi culpa que seas tan mal jugador (salta de la mesa)

Mientras jake intentaba atrapar a beemo, finn estaba en silencio en su habitación, solo estaba mirando el techo, pensando en todo, lo único en lo que podía pensar es en Marceline, ¿Cuándo dijo que le gustaba? Lo único que sabia es que estaba relacionado con el espejo y lo sucedido esos días luego de que intentara tomar la roca mágica, se mira los brazos tratando de recordar ¿Qué le hiso esas cicatrices? No lo sabia, todo paso tan rápido ese día que nadie le explico que sucedió.

Finn: ¡Maldición! (golpeando la pared) ¡Que esta mal! (se tranquiliza y mira hacia la ventana) ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso que me dijo Marceline?

Faltaba algo, el sabia que faltaba algo, no recuerda mucho de ese día, solo recuerda vencer al guardia, volver de la muerte y el momento en el que se fue, ¿Qué le sucede mi mente? ¿Qué me falta? Era las preguntas que no salían de sus pensamientos, solo callo en el sueño, fue un largo día, solo quería descansar.

Al día siguiente lo despertó jake, no quería levantarse pero jake parecía muy emocionado que le acomodo la ropa y la mochila para salir, estaban por ser las once, mientras jake llevaba en su espalda a finn y arcoíris tenia adherida a sus hijos en él, los mismos pensamientos volvieron, ¿Por qué Marceline menciono eso? Era lo que invadía la mente borrosa del humano.

Jake: ¡Vamos arcoíris… Llegaremos tarde! (tomando más velocidad)

Finn: ¿A dónde vamos? (sosteniéndose con fuerza del pelaje de su hermano)

Jake: Hay nose, es una sorpresa (sarcásticamente)

Carl: ¿No íbamos a una fiesta? (desde algo lejos)

Phil: Si, esa fiesta de bienvenida.

Finn: ¿Eh? (casi entendiendo)

Margaret: Callen tontos, se supone que era una sorpresa.

Finn: ¿Sorpres…?

Jake: ¡Mira, ya casi llegamos!

Estaban llegando al dulce reino al que unos guardias los estaban esperando en la entrada, los dejaron pasar y mientras a finn se le hacía difícil mantenerse en la espalda de jake ya se le ocurrían dos o tres cosas que iban a ocurrir, jake freno en la entrada del castillo para esperar a su esposa y a sus hijos, al rato todos estaban de nuevo juntos enfrente de la puerta.

Jake: Listo niños (indicando que bajen) el paseo termino... Hora de prepararse (En eso sale bubblegum del castillo)

Bubblegum: ¡Ya era hora, casi empezamos sin ustedes! (algo enfadada)

Finn: ¡Princesa! (exaltado) ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Bubblegum: Nada finn, solo entren (deja espacio para que pasen)

Al entrar ven una gran decoración dentro del castillo, había telas que se unían entre sí en los techos y las puertas, una gran cantidad de globos, gomitas pegadas en las paredes (creo que estaban vivas) con una gran mesa lleva de dulces y postres, todo de rosa, incluso estaba piñata de decoración.

Piñata: ¿Qué hay finn? (recibió una seña de parte del humano)

Todo el reino estaba dentro del castillo, todos bailando y festejando, incluso se estaba divirtiendo la princesa flama, quien ya no tenía necesidad de alejarse de los otros, ahora podía estar con sus amigos sin que les hiciera daño.

Jake: Vallan niños, a divertirse (dejándolos libres)

Joshua: Wiiiiiiii (corriendo con todo lo que podía)

Shirley: ¡Yo iré a los postres! (estirándose hasta ellos)

Phil: ¡Yo iré a bailar! (yendo con un grupo de chicos de su edad)

Margaret y Carl: ¡A por lo globos! (Acercándose a ellos)

Jake: Creo que todo irá bien (ve a arcoíris) tu ve con la princesa (arcoíris asciende la cabeza)

Finn: (sigue mirando para todos lados) ¿Qué es todo esto?

Bubblegum: Es tu fiesta de bienvenida.

Jake: Tanto tiempo sin vernos necesitaba algo especial.

Finn: Jejejeje, eso creo (se acerca la princesa flama)

Princesa F: Buenos días finn (se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla)

Finn: Buenos días (vuelve a mirar a todos lados) ¿y Marceline?

Bubblegum: No lo sé, no pude hacer contacto con ella.

Finn: Si no viene (hace una sonrisa) habrá que ir a buscarla.

Jake: Déjalo finn, puede venir a la noche.

Finn: ¿En la noche?

Bubblegum: Si, habrá una cera real para culminar el día.

Princesa F: Y yo estaré a tu lado todo este día (encima del humano)

Finn: Jejeje, entonces (levanta un brazo) ¡Hora de fiesta!

Fueron cuatro horas de pura diversión, bailes y algunos momentos divertidos, al final los todos los niños quedaron cansados de tanta diversión y postres (no sé cómo se las arreglaran los padres al día siguiente) al final todos se despidieron, dejando a bubblegum con todos su guardia para comenzar los preparativos para la noche, arcoíris, jake, los niños, finn y la princesa flama se dirigieron a la casa del árbol, la princesa fue porque finn tenía que explicarle unas cuantas cosas, al llegar jake con sus hijos y arcoíris entraron a la casa mientras los otros dos se quedaron afuera.

Finn: (mirando como la puerta de la casa se cierra) Bien, a lo que venimos (dirigiéndose a la princesa)

Princesa F: ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

Finn: Porque te voy a enseñar a manipular tus poderes en ese estado (caminando alrededor)

Princesa F: ¿Cómo manipular?

Finn: En ese estado no irradias fuego ¿cierto?

Princesa F: Cierto.

Finn: Te enseñare a que puedas volver a ser de fuego y estar normal a voluntad propia.

Princesa F: (sorprendida) ¿Puede hacer eso?

Finn: Si, mira.

En eso finn extiende sus brazos para dejar ver sus cicatrices, sus brazos comenzaron a tirar un pequeño brillo hasta que se notaba algo de calor hasta que comenzó a prenderse fuego, la princesa miraba sorprendida, mientras finn se seguía concentrando hasta que llego al punto en el que sus brazos estaban completamente envueltos en llamas.

Finn: Ves (moviendo sus brazos)

Princesa F: Sorprendente…

Finn: Y mira (tira algunas bolas de fuego) tengo control absoluto sobre el fuego (apaga sus brazos)

Princesa F: ¿Y yo puedo hacer eso? (acercándose)

Finn: Con practica… Todo es posible.

Pasaron toda la tarde practicando para logra que la princesa progrese en algo, y algo lograron, la princesa pudo llegar a prender su mano derecha, era pequeño el progreso, pero algo es algo, la princesa se despidió de finn para ir a su casa y preparase para la cena real, casi era de noche y finn tuvo que entrar a la casa para bañarse, tanto estar con el fuego hiso que sudara demasiado. Mientras se bañaba, jake y arcoíris ya estaban preparados para irse, y finn seguía con el baño.

Jake: ¡Finn, apresúrate, ya es hora de irse! (en la puerta junto a arcoíris)

Finn: (enjuagándose la cabeza) ¡Vayan sin mí, ya los alcanzare!

Jake: ¡Bien! (se escucha que la puerta se cierra)

Al rato se había terminado de bañar y se preparó tranquilamente, salió con su ropa de siempre y camino en medio de la oscuridad hasta el castillo, hasta que recordó algo, esta mañana no estuvo Marceline, que probabilidades haya de que se encuentren ahora, y por eso cambio de camino para ir a la cueva, paso un rato y se encontró con un pequeño bosque, tuvo que entrar en el para llegar a la casa, pero… de alguna forma se le hacia familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes, como si ya lo hubiera visto, en el camino encuentra un cadáver debajo de un árbol, no le preocupo, era costumbre que encontrara uno, pero este era diferente, se le hacía un hueco en el corazón verlo, algo raro había en él, pero continuo el camino.

No muy lejos ve otro más, le sucedió lo mismo, pero este era más familiar, en eso siente una especie de brisa, escucha que alguien corre entre los árboles, siente que algo se le acercaba, en eso se da vuelta y esquiva una flecha, mira bien la flecha, podía ser, era una flecha de Damina, se sorprende al ver una sombre entre los árboles, lo persigue con esperanzas de que fuera su amiga desaparecida, luego de estar un rato persiguiéndolo logra alcanzar la sombre y caen al suelo.

Finn: ¡Damina! (separándose)

?: Jeje, ¿Cuánto tiempo...? muchacho.

Finn: No…. (Mira desafiantemente) Tristán.

Tristán: Si (se levanta) soy yo, te estuvo buscando desde hace tiempo.

Estaba oscuro, mientras se miraban la luz de la luna llega a ellos y muestra una gran quemadura en la cara de Tristán.

Tristán: Vengo por mi venganza (preparando su arco) últimas palabras.

Finn: No serán las ultimas, pero… (Ya saben la pregunta) ¿Qué paso con Damina?

Tristán: ¿Qué acaso no lo sabias? (Bajando su arco)

Finn: ¿Qué?

Tristán: Deja que te cuente (relata) Luego de que mi gente me ayudara, escape y los busque con desesperación, en eso veo a Damina entre medio de varios muertos (se sienta) aproveche el tiro y con toda mi habilidad le lance una flecha, le di en la pierna, pero en las condiciones que estaba, no creo que durara mucho, la deje y me fui.

Finn: ¡Maldito! (entre dientes) ella está bien, yo lo sé.

Tristán: (se levanta) Pierde las esperanzas niñito, era débil, y tú lo sabes.

Finn: (Prepara su espada) Te matare.

La lucha comenzó, Tristán tiraba flecha a gran velocidad mientras finn usaba su espada dorada (recuerden que la de sangre fue destruida contra el guardián), parecía que Tristán tenía una gran ventaja, pero finn saco su as bajo la manga, conjuro su hechizo anti fuego, la furia lo invadía, luego de terminar parecía otro, la maldad lo volvía a corromper, se transformó completamente en fuego y Tristán no parecía preocupado.

Tristán: Veo que aprendiste nuevos trucos (vuelve a preparar el arco) no importa cuánto te esfuerces, yo ganare.

Finn: Ya lo veremos (muy diferente)

Finn dejo una lección que la hechicera cazadora le había mencionado, el poder del fuego comprendía maldad, si no lo controlas te controlara a ti, finn parecía un demonio, saltando de árbol a árbol quemando las flechas que Tristán le lanzaba, hasta que lo alcanzo y lo tomo del cuello.

Tristán: Aaaagg, quema (tratando de zafarse) s-suéltame.

Finn: Ni te lo creas, esto es por Damina.

Desde lejos se veían las sombras, como finn reflejaba una sonrisa malvada y como al momento, un cuerpo se separó de su cabeza.

Finn: ¡Jajajaja! (descontroladamente) ¡nadie puede conmigo!

En eso otro brisa pasa por él, paralizándolo y haciéndolo recordar y darse cuenta que ese no era el, poco a poco se apagó y miro horrorizado el cuerpo de Tristán en el suelo, se causó tanto impresión que salió corriendo con todo lo que pudo, hasta que una rama se rompió haciéndolo caer entre unos arbustos.

Finn: Ay (se frota la cabeza hasta que ve algo) ¿Eh... Que es eso?

Finn se asoma a lo que parecía una nota clavada entre unas ramas del arbusto, estaba algo rota pero se notaba lo que estaba escrito, al tomarla algo lo paraliza, como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo, pero de todos modos leyó la nota, se puso a leer el título, decía.

"Para nuestro hijo Finn Merters"

Esas pocas palabras impactaron sobre el humano, comenzó a caminar desorientada mente hasta que se dio en la cabeza con el árbol que estaba alado y se desmayó. Estuvo en otro sueño, volvió a estar en la profunda oscuridad, de alguna forma recordaba ese lugar, se escucharon unos pasos, volvió y vio a un gran hombre rubio que se dirigía a él, lo miraba sorprendido, lo reconocía pero no lo recordaba, ¿Qué le sucia a su mente? Hasta que ese hombre se paró enfrente de el con gran firmeza.

?: Finn el humano (pone su mano sobre la cabeza del humano) ya es hora.

En eso sale un gran resplandor de su mano que cegaba a finn.

?: No es mucho… pero es suficiente.

Termina ese gran resplandor y se comienza a alejar hasta que se desvanece en la oscuridad.

Finn: ¡Espera! (mientras todo se le hacía borroso)

*En el reino del fuego*

El rey seguía vigilando la capsula que contenía a su guardia hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su castillo abriéndose y que unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Rey flama: ¿Qué sucede oráculo? (sin darse vuelta)

Oráculo: ¡Mi señor las escrituras cambiaron repentinamente! (sacando los signos en el aire) Sera antes de lo previsto.

Rey flama: ¡Que! (mira al oráculo) ¿Cómo es posible? (con gran furia)

Oráculo: Al parecer el humano cambio una de sus acciones.

Rey flama: (vuelve a mirar a su guardián) Y ahora que dicen.

Oráculo: (Comienza a leer) Oh no, oh no, oh no (Bastante asustado)

Rey flama: ¡Que! ¡Dime que dicen!

Oráculo: (lo mira con tristeza) La destrucción total.

Rey flama: ¡Cómo! (comienza a caminar) Tenemos que evitarlo.

Oráculo: ¡Espere mi señor, no creo que sea…!

Rey flama: ¡Cállate, no dejare que le pase eso a mí reino!

Mientras el rey caminaba hasta la entrada de su castillo y el oráculo se seguía algo pasaba en la esa habitación, comenzó a moverse la lava dentro de la capsula, los fragmentos comenzaron a tomas una forma causando una pequeña grieta en la capsula.

*En el dulce reino*

Todos estaban esperando a finn, nadie tocaba la comida, estaban en completo silencio hasta que alguien ingreso al castillo.

Todos: ¡Finn! (algunos preparando los cubiertos)

Marceline: No, soy yo, Marcy (cerrando la puerta) perdón por llegar tarde.

Jake: Por si las dudas, no sabes donde esta finn.

Marceline: No, ¿Por qué?

Bubblegum: Porque hace una hora que no aparece.

Princesa F: Estoy muy preocupada.

Jake: Entonces algo malo le habrá pasado.

Marceline: (Algo asustada) Yo lo iré a buscar (sale por una de las ventanas)

Bubblegum: ¡Espera Marcy!

Jake: Si espera, si va uno, van todos (levantándose) ¿Quién me acompaña?

En eso todos se levantaron para salir a las corridas hacia la puerta, todos menos uno, era la princesa flama.

Princesa F: Tengo un mal presentimiento (se levanta lentamente) pero tengo que ir a buscarlo (sale del castillo)

*En el bosque*

Finn seguía inconsciente en el mismo lugar, hasta que la luz de la luna hiso que abriera los parpados poco a poco, se levantó lentamente mirando luego la nota que había dejado en el suelo, la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo, quedo un rato paralizado y luego miro a la luna.

Finn: Ya lo recuerdo todo….

Continuara….

**Woooww, como les deje, no se lo que ustedes piensen, pero yo disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo, al parecer el guardian regresara antes de lo debido y finn acaba de ver los cadaveres de sus padres, lo que sucedio con damina y la nota que se habia dejado para finn, nos vemos.**


	5. Nota de autor

**Hola a todos, como ya saben yo soy Mariano T**

**Solo vengo a anunciarles que me he actualizado con ciertas reglas de la pagina, entonces habra ciertos cambios con la continuacion del fic, resulta que el formato scrip(guion teatral) esta prohibido en la pagina.**

**Entonces habra ese cambio, tambien cambios en cuanto a la narracion y otras cosas.**

**Tendre que acomoda el siguiente capitulo para que concuerde con las reglas, tendran que esperar un poquito mas de lo devido, pero igual, cada capitulo los subo rapidamente, hasta que haga las modificaciones, no podre subirlo.**

**Eso era todo, tambien digo que aprecio mucho a los lectores que siguieron mi historia desde el principio y nada mas, nos vemos.**


	6. Capitulo 5 - Reconsiderando el pasado

**Hola a todos mis lectores, luego de estar reescribiendo parte de este capitulo, logre terminarlo para estar de acuerdo con las reglas de la pagina, espero se acostumbren a el nuevo tipo de narración.**

**Por el momento tengo que acostumbrarme yo, pero no es nada que no pueda aprender rápidamente, de nuevo gracias por sus review y por seguir mi historia.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten la lectura:**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capítulo 5 – Reconsiderando el pasado_**

Los amigos se la pasaron buscando toda la noche, tan desesperados estaban que ni siquiera pararon a descansar, cada hora que pasaba los desesperaba más, casi todos estaban juntos, menos Marceline, que al parecer tomo otro mientras los otros corrían de un lado a otro, ella se había metido en un bosque, estaba algo preocupada, lo único que se le venía a la mente de ¿Por qué finn no estaba? Era porque él iba a buscarla.

Floto adentrándose en el bosque cada vez más y más, no reconocía nada, todo la vida que recorrió la tierra de Ooo y no había pasado por ahí, tan tranquila estaba hasta que sintió un olor a podrido, era horrible pero sintió que lo que sentía era sangre, fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró un cuerpo tirado debajo de un árbol degollado, no era nuevo para ella, pero era tan horrible ver eso, y en eso noto que en el lugar donde debería estar el cuello estaba quemada, se alejó solo para ver al otro lado la cabeza, llena de sangre y una expresión de completo horror, nunca Marceline había visto esta antes.

Era completamente nuevo, tantos muertos que vio en su vida, pero esto era diferente, pensaba que había visto cosas horribles en la nocheosfera pero esto fue hecho por un maniático, se da vuelta para salir del lugar pero ve a alguien cerca de ella mirándola.

Se lo merecía -dijo una figura oscura que se acercaba- era un maldito.

Marceline se impresiono, apareció de la nada y no tenía arma alguna, sabía que debía traer su bajo-hacha, de todas formas tenía que defenderse, pero la luz de la luna muestra quien era, un chico rubio muy lastimado.

-¿Finn? -pregunto la vampiresa que al momento noto que era el -me asustaste tonto-

-Perdona- dijo el humano quedándose enfrente de ella -y Marcy-

-Si finn- algo sonrojada.

-Lo recuerdo todo- tomando de los hombros a Marceline -incluso de aquel día-

-Finn…- dijo algo perdida.

-Y lo quiero compensar- Acerca sus labios lentamente hasta que hice contacto con los de ella.

Era el escenario perfecto para un beso perfecto, fue duradero, tanto que ambos pensaron que pasaron varios minutos, ese beso parecía sanar todas las heridas en Marceline, pero no era momento, finn estaba oficialmente con la princesa flama, ella no quería interponerse en el amor por el que finn tuve que irse y por eso se separó bruscamente de finn quien miro muy dudoso.

-Lo siento finn- Dijo mirando para el otro lado -Pero tú ya tienes a la princesa flama-

-Pero yo te quiero a ti- mientras el chico la tomaba de la espalda.

-Pero deberías estar con ella- Tratando de hacer que el humano entre en razón.

-Ya no la quiero como antes- haciendo que Marceline se fijara en su mirada- ahora te quiero a ti -mientras acercaba su rostro.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito Marceline mientras se soltaba -¡Primero me quieres, luego te vas y vuelves para romperme el corazón!- Cada vez con un tono más alto -¡Y ahora vuelves a lo mismo!-

-Marceline… yo no quise- Dijo algo nervioso por la reacción que recibió.

En eso Marceline inesperadamente salta sobre finn para devolverle el mismo beso, esta vez con más sentimientos, sin importar nada, estarían juntos, el beso termino con las miradas de afecto que se daban el uno al otro.

-Por fin te tendré a mi lado- Dijo Marceline mientras seguía abrazando a finn.

-Siempre estuve para ti, solo que esta vez- Dijo mientras la bajaba -Veo lo que en realidad significas para mí- La toma de la mano.

Con un gran sentimiento de amor regresaron a la casa del árbol, pero a lo lejos, alguien observaba todo, una persona que saco una lagrima y tenía tan grandes celos, que estaría decidida a matar a la vampiresa, los estaba mirando la princesa flama.

-La matare…- Dijo la princesa de fuego -Finn es solo mío- desaparece entre medio de la vegetación.

Cuando finn y Marceline llegaron a la casa, se despidieron con otro beso en la entrada, ella se volvió a su cueva y finn entro en la casa del árbol, allí estaba beemo quien se emocionó al ver que estaba bien.

-Siiii- Dijo la maquinita mientras corría hasta finn -¡Estas aquí!- encima del humano.

-Estoy bien- Le respondió -No te preocupes- Deja a beemo en el suelo.

-Si ya estás aquí- dijo beemo mientras corría hasta el teléfono -tengo que avisarles a los otros- Marcando rápidamente un número.

Cuando beemo dejo el teléfono de lado, finn empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta que entro a la habitación de su hermano, al entrar en la habitación, noto que había un montón de maletas, bolsas y cosas ordenadas sobre la cama, se acercó para revisar algunos cajones y noto que no había nada, al parecer todo estaba guardado entre esa pila de cosas.

*¿Qué estará tramando jake?* Pensó con algo de duda.

En eso entran a la casa muchas personas que no paraban de gritar preguntando por él, se escuchó como beemo intentaba tranquilizarlos, llegado el silencio decidió ir a la sala para saludar a los que obviamente eran sus amigos, y allí los vio, estaban todos, menos la princesa flama, pensó que todos debieron tomas caminos diferentes y ella quedo lejos, todos estaban felices de verlo.

-Hermanito- Dijo el perro al verlo -¿Dónde te metiste?- Abrazando a su hermano.

-Si- Dijo la princesa al entrar a la casa -¿Por qué no fuiste a la cena?-

-No se tuvieron que preocupar, solo salí a buscar algo, y me perdí- Respondió el humano con una leve expresión de sonrisa.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo jake mientras lo dejaba libre -Tuvimos que dejar todo para buscarte-

-Bueno- Dijo bubblegum mientras se apoyaba en la pared -La parte buena es que estas bien-

-Jejeje, sí...- Respondió finn.

-¿Y qué te sucedió?- Pregunto el perro para aclarar sus dudas.

-Se los contare mañana- Le respondió y luego le devolvió otra pregunta -y por cierto, ¿Por qué hay maletas en su habitación?-

-우리는 이동- Dijo la unicornio yendo hacia el lugar mencionado.

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto finn mientras veía a arcoíris.

-Aaah, tanto tiempo juntos y aun no la entiendes- Respondió el perro dando unos pasos.

-Es que no me interesa aprender otro idioma- Comento mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Ta bueno- Suspirando -Dijo que nos mudamos-Dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Quedo con una sorpresa que no se esperaba de su hermano.

-Que nos mudamos- Yendo a su habitación -Tendrás la casa para ti solo otra vez-

-Entonces volverán a su antigua casa- Dijo la princesa mientras volvía a aparecer arcoíris.

-¿Y por qué?- Pregunto el humano Dirigiéndose a los casados.

-No es obvio, ya estas mayorcito para que te esté cuidando- Dijo el can con gran razón.

-Hay que decir que es cierto- Volvió a comentar la princesa.

-Ahora podrás hacer tus cositas con la princesa flama- Dijo sarcásticamente el perro.

-¡Cállate!- Algo sonrojado el humano.

-Ay, tampoco es para tanto- Dirige su vista a la consola de videojuegos -Bueno beemo, tú también vienes-

-¡Yupi!- Haciendo una carita feliz en su pantalla.

-Que, también se lo llevan- Vuelve a hablar el chico.

-Es que mis hijos se pegaron mucho a él- Decía mientras se acercaba -Y nos deja tiempo libre- Susurrando para que sus hijos no lo escucharan.

-Ahora podrás descansar- Decía la princesa cuando aparece la princesa flama en la ventana.

-Qué bueno que estés bien finn- Dijo la recién aparecida.

-No tuviste que preocuparte- Respondió su supuesto novio.

-Bueno, salgamos ya- Yendo a la puerta -despídanse niños-

-Hasta luego tío finn- Cada uno de los hijos del perro.

-No mires debajo de la cama- Dijo Phil fuera de la casa.

-Yo también debería irme- Comento bonnibel mientras salía de la casa.

-Primero usted mi lady- Ofreciendo el paso.

La puerta se cerró dejando a la princesa y a finn solos en un silencio que llego hasta que todos sus amigos ya se hallasen lejos del lugar, finn miraba a la princesa, y ahora tenía una tarea difícil, tratar de que fueran amigos, ya que como sentía que su amor por Marceline era más fuerte, debía quedar con alguien, y decirle eso a la princesa no era tan fácil, no sabía cómo cambio su carácter luego de dos años, de lo que estaba seguro era que ella debía estar más madura, debió hacer amigas y por más horrible fuera su explicación, de alguna forma hará que la princesa comprenda sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Finn...- Dijo pa princesa para romper el silencio.

-Si princesa- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Aún me amas?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-C-claro que sí- Volvió a responder pero algo bajo.

-¿Y porque dudas?- Opino mientras seguía acercándose.

-¿D-dudar que?- Cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Por qué me das esa respuesta?- Seguía la princesa.

-E-es la verdad- Respondió dando unos pasos a su espalda.

-¿Y por qué suenas asustado?- Volvió a preguntar mientras encendía su mano derecha-

-Pareces que ya dominas algo de lo que te enseñe- Dijo más nervioso mientras observaba la mano de la princesa.

-Si- Decía mientras encendía su otra mano -Estuve practicando-

-¿Por qué estas así?-Preguntaba el ahora -¿pasa algo?-

-Si- Respondió ya enfrente de el -Solo te quiero preguntar una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Me quieres a mí?…. ¿O a Marceline?-

¿Cómo lo supo? Era lo que pensaba finn, tan repentina y directa fue, ¿nos estuvo espiando? El humano estaba acorralado, tenía que buscar inmediatamente las palabras necesarias, y por aun, no solo lo ponía nervioso las manos de la princesa, sino la forma en que lo tomaba, esa mirada que le penetraba el alma, tan fría que daba la duda de que fuera un ser de fuego, trago saliva ruidosamente para tratar de contestar.

-E-es que….-

-Los vi besarse -Dijo la princesa mientras levantaba sus mano -¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?-

-Bueno… es que el tiempo-

-Que ya no me quieres- Menciona mientras baja la mirada.

-¡No!- Se alarmo el humano -No es eso, déjame…-

Dejarte que, irte con ella y devolverme con mi padre -Comenzó a sonar furiosa.

-¡Yo nunca diría eso!- Exclamo finn.

-¡Entonces que sucede!- Grito mientras sus manos ardían con más fuerza -¡Que tiene ella que yo no!-

El humano quedo en silencio unos momentos -Ella siempre estuvo allí cuando necesitaba a alguien- Con la voz algo baja.

-Ya veo…- Dijo mientras retrocedía -Si ella no existe, me amaras a mí ¿cierto? -Apagando sus manos.

-¡No, espera!- Grito finn.

Nunca debiste dejar que te amé -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta -los seres del fuego somos malvados… No creemos en al amor.

-Y que has sentido por mí todos estos años-

-En estos momentos…- Menciono y luego quedo pensando -No lo quiero recordar- Ya saliendo de la casa.

Golpea el muro -¡Aaaagg! ¡Y ahora qué hago!- Sentándose en el sillón -¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?-

La vida no es injusta -Dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Eh?- Quedo algo perdido al escuchar esa voz pero luego mira a su lado -Ah, eres tú-

La vida solo busca lo mejor para cada uno- Seguía diciendo el espíritu.

-Pero esto solo me trae problemas- Comento el humano.

-Tienes obstáculos, es común, solo tienes que buscar la forma de cómo superarlos-

Pero esto es muy difícil, está la princesa y a Marceline -Dijo algo rápido.

-¿Y a cual amas más?- Pregunto el hombre.

-A Marceline, pero dejaría sola a la princesa- Menciono mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

Ella al igual que todos tienen un destino feliz, solo hay que aceptar el presente-

Aunque estés muerto, sabes mucho sobre la vida- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspira -Los años te enseñan, mientras más tiempo tienes… más aprendes a manejarlo-

Ya veo... Ah, y por cierto- Decía mientras sacaba una nota de su bolsillo -Encontré esto- Mostrándoselo -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Solo lo recuerdo de esa constante visión, déjame verlo- Tomo la nota.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto luego de estar esperando un rato.

-¿Lo has leído?- Pregunta mientras acababa de leer.

-No, prefiero no saber.

-Pues deberías… hijo- Dijo mientras le entregaba la nota -Y además- Comienza a desvanecerse -Me llamo John-

- ¡Espera!- Grita finn pero el hombre ya desapareció -padre…..-

Mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba la imagen de su padre, se dio cuenta de que tenía que persistir, tenía que continuar, mira la nota y la lee, pasa los segundos de silencio en los que cuando termina queda con una cara de sorpresa.

-Él lo sabía- Dijo sorprendido.

La noche fue difícil, un silencio absoluto en toda la casa, no solo en la casa, parecía que en todo el reino de Ooo estaba en silencio, una tranquilidad perfecta que era arruinada por todo el pasado y lo que sucederá, finn recordaba todo y también supo el nombre de su padre, todo se estaba volviendo complicado para una sola persona, pero era la persona indicada para superar este desafío, la que nunca se rendiría, si este era su destino, lo aceptaría.

-Cumpliré mi destino… y el legado de mi padre- Cerro los ojos para descansar.

Finn logro conciliar el sueño, pero solo paso de un problema al otro, comenzó a moverse bruscamente dando la señal de que estaba atrapado en otra pesadilla, en una oscuridad absoluta.

-Únete a mí- Se escuchó esas palabras como eco.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?- Pregunto el humano mientras miraba a todas parte.

-Que no me reconoces- Sonando cada vez más cerca.

-Si te conociera- Algo desesperado.

-Aaah… ¿Qué no me conoces?- Dijo una luz que se acercaba -¿Cómo no te reconoces a ti mismo?- Dijo ya cerca lo que parecía una figura de fuego.

-¿Cómo que mi mismo?- Pregunto observando la figura que se había parado enfrente de él.

-Soy tu parte escondida… La que buscaste, y aquí me tienes -Dijo el ser de fuego con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Tú no eres yo!- Grito el humano -Yo soy el héroe de Ooo, tu solo eres un ser malvado-

-Acéptalo muchachito- Dijo a sus espaldas -Ahora estoy dentro de ti-

-Entonces te…- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta pero la figura no estaba allí.

-Estoy aquí- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Sal de mi o ya verás- Dijo entre dientes el humano.

-Ooooh, olvídalo, yo soy tu… y tú eres yo- Dijo tomando los hombros del humano.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-El volverá, y no puedes evitar que me una a el- Dijo a lo lejos.

-¿Quién regresara?- Pregunto mientras observaba como la figura se alejaba.

-¿Qué se cumplirá? Mi destino… o el tuyo -Despareciendo en el aire.

El sueño término, dejando al humano completamente sudado en la cama, era extraño, esto era la señal de que pronto comenzara, él sabía lo que pasaría, solo que no sabía quién exactamente regresaría, ¿Quién será? Fue la pregunta de finn, igualmente era otro día nuevo, el sol estaba en su punto, ¿Cuánto durmió? No sabía, ahora que beemo no estaba, tendría que buscar otra forma de entretenerse, se levantó he hiso lo de todos los días, termino de desayudar y estaba decidido de lo que haría hoy, tomo el teléfono y llamo a todos a sus amigo para que se reúnan en su casa dentro de una hora, cuando termino los llamados volvió a tomar la nota que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que todos lo sopan- Susurro mientras volvía a guardar el papel *Solo espero que lo comprendan* pensó.

Luego de casi una hora, todo estaba preparado, solo faltaba los invitados, solo había que esperar, finn se sentó en un sillón que dejo de centro para que todos los vieran mientras explicaba las cosas que le faltaba en su anterior aventura, al rato, llego la primera invitada, era Marceline, que apareció de la nada en algún escondite de la casa.

-Hola finn- Tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Ah, Marceline, ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Preguntaba mientras ella se acomodaba a su costado.

-Tengo mis métodos- Dijo mientras se acercaba mucho al humano. -Y dime finn-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Que harás ahora?- Mientras comenzaba a flotar por el lugar -Tu dijiste que te gustaba, pero… ¿Qué pasara con la flamita?- Dijo para al rato quedarse quieta sobre la cabeza de finn.

-En eso estoy pensando- Dijo mientras tomaba a Marceline de las manos -Por el momento quiero estar conti….- En eso aparece jake en la puerta.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué cosa queri…?- Se calló al ver a finn y Marceline tan cerca- ¿Qué están haciendo picarones?- Pregunto mientras levantaba las cejas.

-N-nada jake- Dijo nerviosamente mientras disimulada que Marceline recién había aparecido -Siéntate, ya les contare todo-

-Ta bueno- Dijo jake dirigiéndose al sofá.

-¿Qué hay pulgoso?- Pregunto con burla Marceline.

-Nada, y tu colmilluda- Respondió devolviendo la burla.

-Uy, que creativo, sería una lástima si alguien apareciera en tu casa por la noche, ¿no?- Dijo Marceline mientras sacaba su larga lengua.

-Ya basta chicos- Interrumpió el humano -Vinimos a charlas, no a pelear-

-Está bien finn- Dijo Marceline mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y luego asustar a jake con sus clásicas caras.

-Bien, solo faltan las chicas- Comento finn cuando al rato apareció la princesa flama.

-Ya estoy, ¿Qué querías decirnos?- Dijo sonando desanimada.

-Ya se los diré, acomódate donde quieras- Respondió mientras esta se quedaba mirando fijamente a Marceline.

-¿Qué? Tengo algo en la cara- Le pregunto Marceline al notar que la estaba mirando.

-Puede que si- Respondió la princesa mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

-Eh, hermanito- Susurro el perro al humano -¿Qué hay entre las dos?- En voz muy baja.

-Cosas de chicas, nunca las comprenderé- Respondió algo nervioso y con unas risitas- Al instante llego bubblegum.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo algo desesperada mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta - Tenía que hacer algo antes de venir-

-No hay problema princesa, acomódate donde quieras- Dijo finn, la princesa se sentó alado de jake -Chicos les tengo que contar algo sobre el tiempo que me había ido.

-¿Se te olvido algo?- Pregunto bubblegum.

-Sí, algo que olvide pero recordé- Al decir esto todos se quedaron con la curiosidad de que podría ser.

-Pensé que nos habías contado todo- Dijo la princesa flama.

-Eso también pensé yo-

-¿Y qué te falto?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Verán… cuando Streal me había mostrado la roca, yo me acerque decidido a tomarla, pero…- Dijo el humano para continua la parte perdida de su vida.

Finn estaba a punto de poner sus brazos sobre la lava que protegía la roca mágica, ingreso sus brazos lo más rápido posible para que al final los sacara del dolor por las quemaduras que comenzaban a desintegrar su piel.

-¡Aaaaaaaahh!- Grito finn del dolor mientras intentaba sacarse los restos de lava de encima.

-¡Finn!- Grito Damina para acercase a ayudar a su amigo.

-Te lo dijo- Dijo Streal mientras se acercaba -Tu corazón no acepta la razón por la que quieres tomar la roca- Levanta sus brazos para que mágicamente retirara la lava de los brazos de finn para que no pasara a peores.

-P-pero… lo hago por amor- Dijo finn mientras contemplaba el sangrado que causaban sus nuevas heridas.

-Quizás no sea amor verdadero- Respondió el viejo mientras de daba vuelta -Vengan, hay que curar esas heridas-

-Dame tu capa finn- Dijo Damina mientras la recibía y la rompía en trozos para vendar las heridas de finn -Esto servirá por ahora-

-Aaaaw, ya me estaba gustando usarlo- Dijo el humano mientras trataba de resistir el ardor que provocaban sus heridas.

-Espera- Interrumpió el recuerdo jake -Si fue por amor… ¿Por quién lo hiciste?

-Pues… veras..- Dijo finn nervioso mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Lo hiso por mí- Dijo la princesa flama mientras se levantaba de su lugar -Y me doy cuenta que ya no me necesitas- Diciéndolo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Es cierto eso finn?- Pregunto bubblegum.

-Si… es cierto- Dijo finn mientras miraba a Marceline -Parece que mi corazón eligió a otra persona-

-Y supongo que esa soy yo- Dijo Marceline mientras tomaba por la espalda a finn.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron jake y bubblegum al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban bruscamente.

-Si no me quieres, está bien finn- Dijo la princesa mientras se abrazaba a si misma -Pero antes tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Si finn, si como se ve, quieres a Marceline… ¿Por qué lo hiciste por la princesa?- Pregunto jake volviéndose a sentar.

-Verán, inconscientemente quería a Marceline, pero no quería dejar a la princesa, entonces le pedí ayuda a Streal- Intento seguir relatando finn pero flama interrumpió.

-Sabes… No quiero saberlo- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta -Si quieres estar con ella, bien por mí, que vivas bien con esa bruja- Furiosa mientras abría y cerraba la puerta para alejarse del lugar.

-Hmm, quien la necesita -Dijo Marceline -Después de todo, me tienes a mi finn- Acercándose más a finn.

-Sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste- Susurro el humano mientras se levantaba.

-No creo que esto nos lleve a algo bueno- Comento bubblegum.

-Si… bueno, cuéntanos que sucedió luego- Dijo jake para tratar de animar a su hermano.

-Está bien- Sentándose y tratando de alejar un poco a Marceline - Volvimos a la casa del viejo, allí el me dio una solución- Sigue con su historia.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, Streal iba delante de nosotros y Damina estaba encima mío cubriendo mis brazos con cuidado, ella estaba preocupada, y yo me sentía mal, al parecer mi corazón ya no latía por la princesa, pero no quería dejarla sola, al llegar a la casa Streal me dio un líquido no muy diferente al que me había dado para hidratarme.

-Esto cerrara las herida- Dijo mientras sacaba las vendan ensangrentadas -Pronto estarás como nuevo- Comenzando a esparcir el líquido que comenzó a emitir vapor -Pero tendrás algunas cicatrices-

-Me gustan las cicatrices- Dijo finn.

-Es mejor que te sientes y te relajes finn- Comento Damina detrás de él.

-El efecto terminara en unos momentos- Dijo Streal mientras indicaba la cama -Luego hablamos de lo que ocurrió.

-No- Respondió finn caminando hasta la cama hasta que llego a sentarse -¿Tengo una pregunta?

-¿Cuál finn- Dijo el viejo mientras acomodaba el embace del líquido.

-Tu magia… ¿Puede borrar recuerdo?- Pregunto mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Dijo Damina caminando hasta él.

-Si puedo- Respondió el sabio mientras cerraba un cajón -Pero como todo, tiene un precio-

-¿Cuál es el precio? -Dijo decidido.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Exclamo Damina.

-Si quieres borrar un recuerdo, tienes que darme otro a cambio- Dijo Streal mientras se acercaba a finn.

Quede pensativo durante unos momentos, estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero tendría que pensar que quería olvidar, si olvidaba a alguien, olvidaría todo sobre él o ella, justamente se me ocurrió que podía borrar.

-Trato hecho- Respondió el humano.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime, ¿Cuál quieres borrar y, cual me das?

-Borro mi actual amor por…. Los recuerdos de mis padres- Dijo extendiendo su brazo y al mismo tiempo Streal hace lo mismo respondiendo al saludo.

-Está hecho-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa…? -De repente es distraída por los brillos que salen del humano que van directamente al anciano.

Continuara…

**Bueno, espero que se acostumbre a este nuevo formato, ya esta casi todo resuelta, la razón de las cicatrices de finn o porque no recordaba nada, pero ahora otra incógnita, "el sueño" todos deberán saber que es su parte malvada provocada por su mitad de fuego, pero aun hay cosas que hay que resolver.**

**Gracias por su tiempo en leerlo, recuerden dejar reviews para opiniones o criticas y nada mas, nos vemos.**


	7. Capitulo 6 -La felicidad no dura siempre

**Hola de nuevo a todos!, ya estoy llegando a mi objetivo, poder terminar mi primer fic, cada vez estoy mas cerca de llegar al final y me emociona la idea de ya poder escribirlo.**

**Continuando, seguiremos con lo que faltaba de la historia de finn, lo revelara todo, tambien aparecera lo que dice la nota del padre de finn, aun sigo pensando si el nombre que le puse es el mejor, pero ya quedo ese.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capítulo 6 – La felicidad no dura siempre_**

Ya estaba hecho, todos sabían la razón de que finn no recordara nada, ya estaba junto a Marceline, pero la culpa de dejar así a la princesa flama, no le era fácil de lidiar, tendría que terminar de contarles lo que sucedió a sus amigos y luego ir a buscarla, pero ella querrá volver a hablarle.

-Bueno, ya sabemos por qué actuabas un poquito raro- Dijo jake mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Espera jake, aún falta mucho- Comento el humano.

-Ok, pero sabes que tengo a mis hijos en mi casa ¿cierto?- Dijo el perro mientras se volvía a sentar.

-A mí no me engañas, sé que están jugando con beemo- Dijo finn con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, en eso se acerca Marceline a él.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, lo cual lo sonrojo un poco -Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras, termina así el pulgoso y la cara de chicle se van-

-¡Oye!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Jeje, perdonen, no lo pude evitar- Dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

-Bueno continúo, al parecer nos habían descubierto, eso de andar vendado con mi capa, no nos ayudó mucho…- Dijo finn para seguir en lo que se había quedado.

Al día siguiente me despertó Damina, antes de que bostezara me tapo la boca y me hiso la señal de no hacer ruido, me indico una ventana y en ella se veía a lo dejos rápidos movimientos entre los arbustos, regrese a ella quien estaba charlando en voz baja con Streal.

-¿Alguna idea?- Le pregunto Damina a Streal lo más bajo que pudo.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que hagan esto- Dijo el sabio mientras se agrupaba con ambos chicos para darles las indicaciones.

-Es ahora o nunca- Dijo una de las figuras fuera de la casa.

-Aun no, tenemos que tener paciencia- Dijo Tristán mientras acomodaba su arco, en eso ven que los de la casa salen corriendo a lo lejos -¡Allí están, todos a ellos!- Grito mientras subía a los árboles.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlos, pero lo que no sabían, es que en realidad aun estábamos dentro de la casa.

-Buena idea la de los hologramas- Dijo Damina mientras abría la puerta.

-Fue muy buena, pero ¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer todos esos movimientos- Dijo finn mientras salía de la casa.

-Es porque no puedo manipular los movimientos, solo puedo hacer una copia- Respondió el viejo mientras se habría paso entre los dos.

Logramos alejarnos durante un largo rato, pero volvimos a tener el presentimiento de que nos vigilaban, estaba claro, descubrieron que los otros no eran nosotros, de la nada Damina salió corriendo de la nada, Streal se elevó y no tuve más remedio que seguirlos, en la persecución de escuchaba fuerte y claro los pasos de nuestros perseguidores, nos detuvo cuatro figuras frente nuestro, eran elfos, tres hombre, uno joven y los otros adultos y la que restaba era una mujer.

-Hasta aquí traidores- Dijo la mujer mientras todos preparaban sus armas.

-No habrá compasión- Dijo el joven fijando su mirada sobre el anciano -Ni siquiera tu Streal-

-Les advierto, se irán por las buenas, o por las malas- Dijo Streal mientras le elevaba en el aire, nadie retrocedía, seguían firmes -Con que así está la cosa-

Era momento de la pelea, Damina preparo el arco que le regale, y yo me quede con la daga que tenía a mano, ya con las habilidades que me había enseñado Damina, ya era suficiente, pero antes de que saltemos, Streal se puso enfrente de nosotros.

-Váyanse, tienes que ir a la roca- Dijo el sabio mientras comenzaba a sacar unas especies de llamas invisibles en sus manos -Ya estás listo chico.

Quise oponerme, pero Damina me detuvo con un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, mientras Streal los distraía, nosotros salimos lo más rápido posible del lugar a donde el viejo nos había llevado el día anterior, mientras corríamos observe mis brazos cubiertos por vendas algo manchadas, hasta que por fin llegamos a las escaleras, con lo apresurados que estábamos parecían eternas pero llegamos. Fue el momento, Damina retrocedió cediéndome el lugar, introduci lentamente mis brazos en la lava hasta que tome la roca, no sentía nada, logre sacar la roca mágica, era más pesada de lo que pensaba, tenía unos signos raros en formas de círculos, pensé lo que necesitaba y de la nada la roca se elevó. La piedra se abrió por la mitad, dejando una especie de llamita que se acercaba a mí, entrando en mi cabeza, pensé que eso era todo, hasta que sentí una especie de impacto en mi cuerpo y me derrumbe.

-¡Finn! ¡Estás bien!- Alarmada Damina corrió hasta finn para levantarlo del suelo, mientras la roca volvía a su lugar original.

-Estoy bien… solo siento que todo me da vueltas- Respondió finn mientras giraba su cabeza continuamente.

-Ven, tenemos que volver a…- Mientras levantaba a finn, pero el elfo joven de antes había aparecido.

-Jajajaj, no será fácil escapar- Dijo el joven mientras se acercaba con una flecha en mano.

-Aaag, déjamelo a mí Damina- Dijo finn mientras se separaba de Damina y poniéndose enfrente.

-Pero finn, en ese estado no podrás- Comento mientras intentaba hacerlo retroceder, pero no pudo.

-Yo podre, confía en mí, confía en mi…- Finn de pronto comenzó a sacar un brillo muy raro de su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué? No importa, igual los matare- El joven clava su flecha sobre el abdomen de finn, pero esta se partió y salió de finn una especie de vapor.

-Jajaja, eso es todo niñito- Dijo finn con una escalofriante sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacar pequeñas porciones de fuego por su cuerpo perforando su ropa -Jajajaj y decía que nos matara, que risa me das ¿y tú qué piensas… Damina?- Continuo mientras se daba vuelta para verla, estaba algo asustada por el aspecto del humano.

-Tú nunca podrás…- Dijo el elfo hasta que fue atravesado por la mano de finn y la volvió a retirar -T-tu m-maldito-

-¿Qué? No puedo irte- Se acercó a y sin esfuerzo aplasto su cabeza -Ya no nos molestara- Mientras seguía pisoteando los restos.

-¡Finn!- Dijo Damina mientras se acercaba a él y lo abofeteaba -Tú no eres así ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cómo te atreve..?- Intento golpearle pero al ver la cara de ella, comenzó a sentir dolor en su cabeza y poco a poco las llamas comenzaba a bajar dejándolo en el suelo -¿Q-que sucedió?- Se desmaya.

-Y eso es todo- Dijo para finalizar todo -El resto ya lo conocen.

-Vaya, pero no entiendo por qué mataste a ese chico- Dijo bubblegum.

-Sí, que hay con eso- Siguió jake.

-Verán, los elemento fuego son malvados por naturaleza, si no se manejarlo, me descontrolo- Explico finn.

-Eso explicaría el muerto que vi ayer- Agrego Marceline.

-Espera ¿Qué muerto?- Pregunto jake.

-Pues vera, ayer en verdad no me perdí, me encontré con Tristán- Respondió finn.

-Ese no es el que nos mencionaste en tu historia- Dijo la princesa.

-Sí, resulta que buscaba venganza, me menciono que el daño aún más a Damina luego de que yo escapara-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo -No me controle, pase a un nuevo nivel de descontrol y lo mate-

-Espero que lo controles, sino ya no te dejare ver a mis hijos- Dijo jake bromeando.

-Jejeje no te preocupes, se manejarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa pero luego la cambio por una expresión seria -Y algo mas -Saca la nota de su bolsillo -Cuando morí, no fue por mentita, sino por otra persona-

-¿Entonces quién?- Pregunto bubblegum.

-¿Y porque sacar un papel?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Dejen que se explique- Dijo jake.

-Bueno, esta es una nota de… mi padre- Dijo finn con dificultad con las últimas palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres con tu padre?- Pregunto bubblegum algo exaltada.

-No te estarás refiriendo a nuestro padre ¿no?- Dijo jake mientras quedaba algo confundido.

-No, es de mi padre biológico, lo he visto y he hablado con el- Dijo finn mientras desdóblala la hoja.

-¿Nos dirás que dice?- Pregunto Marceline mientras todos por la curiosidad se acercaban a finn.

-Sí, lo estuve pensando y sería mejor, que todos lo supieran- Dijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus amigos que estaban muy cerca de el -Y dice así-

"Para nuestro hijo Finn Merters"

Querido hijo, si estás leyendo esto será porque tus posibles padres adoptivos decidieron mostrarte o de alguna forma lo haya sido yo, tú eres el heredero del poder, del poder de tu apellido, nuestra familia fueron descendientes de guerreros, y porque te digo esto, quizás esto te lo dirá.

Unas escrituras dicen que el mundo será gobernado por los de fuego, todo a causa de un titán rencarnado de la maldad durante la guerra, su trabajo ha sido extinguir nuestra familia desde generaciones, ya que uno de nosotros evitara que su sueño se haga realidad, y ese eres tú, eres el que terminara todo, el ultimo descendiente de esta larga familia llena de muerte.

Esto te lo encargo, está destinado a que se encuentren, debes volverte fuerte, más de lo que fui yo, no dejes que mi muerte y la de tu madre sea en vano, y recuerda, el titán es el guardián de los reyes del reino, si lo vences, debes asegurar de que no vuelva, tiene la habilidad de tener dos vidas, su segunda vida es la de un dios, su poder liberado no tendrá limites, esto está en tus manos.

"John Merters"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, una carta del verdadero padre de finn que lo explicaba todo, pero a todos les atrajo una cosa, el guardia, finn lo derroto, pero según la nota, podría volver a la vida, mientras este pensamiento pasaba sobre todos, comenzaron a manifestarse caras de horror en cada uno.

-Eso significa que…- Comenzó a decir bubblegum hasta que la interrumpió finn.

-Si… al parecer no hice bien mi trabajo hace años- Dijo finn mientras volvía a guardar la nota.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto Marceline mientras dejaba de flotar -Yo misma vi como lo partiste por la mitad, todos lo vimos-

-Al parecer no fue suficiente- Respondió finn.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto jake.

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo, no importa que, cumpliré lo que pidió mi padre- Comento el humano.

-Apenas pudiste la última vez, ¿en verdad podrás?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Eso es cierto hermanito… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Siguió jake.

-Y según la nota, volverá mucho más fuerte- Agrego Marceline.

-En realidad… no lo sé, pero….- Respondió mientras observaba sus brazos - Primero tengo otras cosas con las que tengo que lidiar-

-Y… ¿Cómo supiste lo de tu padre?- Pregunto la vampiresa.

-Bueno… fue digamos cuando luche contra el guardián, luego cuando me morí lo conocí mejor…- Luego finn comenzó a contar todo lo que vio cuando estuvo con tu padre, incluyendo lo de la noche anterior.

-Esto es muy grande para solo una persona- Dijo Marceline.

-Eso es imposible, pero como van las cosas, creo que no debería cuestionar- Comento bubblegum.

-¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo?- Pregunto jake.

-Verán… si es que aparece, necesito que se alejen lo más que puedan- Dijo finn mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar el perro.

-No quiero volver a involucrarlos- Respondió mientras daba unos pasos lejos de sus amigos.

-No… somos amigos, nunca te dejaremos solo- Dijo bubblegum mientras lo seguía.

-Es cierto finn, no queremos que cargues esto solo- Dijo Marceline mientras también hacia lo mismo.

-Lo estoy diciendo enserio, esta es mi responsabilidad, no hay motivo para que ustedes me sigan- Siguió caminando hasta que lo detuvo Marceline y bubblegum, también se acercó jake.

-Hermanito, tu sabes que no lo haremos, quieras o no, te seguiremos- Comento el perro para animar las cosas, pero finn se separa de las chicas.

-Déjenlo chicos, no quiero que les pase nada malo, en especial a ti Marceline- Dijo mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto.

-Se lo está tomando muy enserio, ¿no lo creen?- Dijo jake cuando finn termino de subir las escaleras.

-Puede ser, es mejor dejarlo solo por hoy- Dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía a la puerta, de inmediato todos la siguieron.

-Bueno…-Dijo Marceline mientras preparaba su sombrero -Creo que luego vendré a alegrarlo un poco- Mientras salía de la casa acompañada de los otros.

-No te pases, aunque esté mayorcito, no significa que le dejare hacer lo que sea- Dijo con un tono amenazante el perro.

-No te preocupes, solo es una pequeña visita- Dijo mintiendo, todos se alejaron en direcciona a sus respectivas casa, hasta que llego la noche y todos estaban descansando, menos finn que estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Intentaba relajarse, pero había dos cosas en su cabeza, el regreso del guardián, y su otra parte dentro de él, pareciera que todo el tiempo pensaba en lo mismo, estaba en su mundo, hasta que un pequeño sonido fuera de la casa lo hiso volver a la realidad, solo lo ignoro, pero luego le prestó atención cuando lo escucho dentro de la casa.

-Hola, ¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto sentado en su cama, luego algo comenzó a subir las escaleras, era la princesa flama que se vea algo rara.

-Hola finn- Saludo ya con sus pies en el suelo de la habitación del humano.

-¿Q-que haces aquí princesa?- Pregunto algo nervioso.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo para estar contigo- Respondió mientras se acercaba.

-Princesa, debe entender que yo quiero estar con Marceline- Dijo finn mientras la princesa quedaba enfrente de él.

-Ya lo sé, pero al menos, quiero pasar una última noche, contigo- Dijo la princesa que empujo a finn para que se recostara en su cama.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué esas haciendo?- Dijo finn que intentaba levantarse, pero la princesa se le echó encima.

-Finn, según jake, esto sería el nivel catorce- Dijo con un tono seductor -Y estamos en camino al quince- Mientras metía su mano debajo de la playera de finn.

-D-déjame, e-esto no está bien- Dijo finn intentando sacársela de encima, pero no quería hacerla daño, y ella no se soltaba de él.

-Vamos finn, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, hazlo por mí- Dijo mientras ponía su otra mano en la cabellera del humano y casi estaba por recostarse sobre él.

-No princesa- Dijo en tono firme mientras tomo con fuerza ambas manos de la princesa -Tienes que irte-

Hubo unos segundos de profundo silencio, la princesa estaba muy cerca de finn, pero esto no fue más incómodo para él, sino para la persona que estaba viendo en la ventana, allí estaba Marceline, recién llegada viendo como la princesa estaba sobre finn, no sabía si estar triste, o furiosa.

-Finn… ¿Cómo pudiste?- Dijo Marceline llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

-¡Marceline!- Se sorprendió finn que inmediatamente se separó de la princesa -No es lo que parece- Aun alarmado.

-Está bien finn, quédate con ella, de todos modos lo nuestro no funcionaría- Dijo algo tranquila saliendo de la ventana.

-¡No, no te vayas! ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo finn corriendo hasta la ventana para tratar de detenerla.

-¡Que no entiendes! Yo vivo para siempre, y tu algún día morirás- Mientras evitaba que el humano la toma -Solo me iré-

-No, Marceline…- Dijo algo decepcionado.

-Bien, ¿en que estábamos?- Dijo la princesa asomándose a finn.

-Tú lárgate- Dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Que te largues! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Grito finn mientras encendía uno de sus brazos asustando a la princesa.

La princesa se fue, y finn ya estaba solo, todo era problema para él, si no se hubiera enamorado de Marceline, sería diferente, o si jake no hubiera insistido en conocer a otra chica, se recostó de se durmió lo más rápido posible para que no se le haga un lio en su cabeza.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en el reino del fuego, el rey estaba yendo con su oráculo hacia su castillo, las escrituras seguían cambiando continuamente, buscaban respuestas, tendrían que preparar todo para una pequeña visita a su hija, ya que ella también estaba involucrada.

-No hay opción mi rey, debemos interferir- Dijo el oráculo que de quedaba atrás del rey que iba algo rápido.

-¡Ya lo sé! No molestas, a este paso, quedare en la ruina- Dijo el rey flama hasta que llegaron a las puerta de su castillo, cuando lo abrieron, había un hombre gigantesco en el trono, era el guardián solo que esta vez era diferente, era mal alto que su forma original, en vez de tener pequeños fragmentes de rocas, los tenia de tamaños grandes, que no alcanzaban a cubrirlo por completo, por todo el cuerpo, derramaba lava con un tono más oscuro.

-Buenos días mi rey, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿No?- Dijo el guardián levantándose del trono.

-Mi más noble sirviente, regresaste antes de lo debido- Dijo el rey acercándose a él.

-Ya sabes, me canse de esperar- También acercándose a su rey.

-Esto está mal, no debería estar despierto ahora- Dijo el oráculo asustado mientras seguía por detrás a su rey.

-No te preocupes, mientras antes, mejor- Dijo ya con corta distancia entre él y su guardián.

-Mi querido rey, le he estado pensando y…- El guardián ya cara a cara con su rey lo levanto con su gigantesca mano que creció de la nada -Estaré por mi cuenta-

-¿A-a q-que te refieres?- Mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Veras… Tus antepasados siempre me han ordenado, manchándome las manos haciendo su trabajo sucio- Dijo el guardián mientras con su fuerza, comenzaba a torcer la armadura de su rey.

-P-pero ese es tu destino, o-obedecer a tus s-superiores- La lava que sobresalía del guardián comenzó a introducirse dentro de la llama del rey.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tú lo crees!- Su risa parecía a la de un lunático, parecía fuera de control -Tu familia me ha mentido, solo ustedes gobernaran la tierra, ¿y que hay para mí? Nada, es mejor que yo mismo obtenga mis recompensas-

-Estas tratando con poderes más grandes que los tuyos- Dijo con gran valor el oráculo quien veía todo pero no retrocedía.

-Más grande que yo ¡jajaja! Tengo el poder de un dios, nadie puede detenerme- Dijo mientras soltaba al rey y se dirigía a la entrada del castillo.

-¿A-adonde crees que vas?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo, se sentía raro -¿Y qué me has hecho?

-Iré a tomar venganza, y no te preocupes, te deje algo mío, no podrás moverte durante un rato- A lo que se refería era a la lava que entro dentro del rey, de un momento a otro, el rey ya no se podía mover y el guardián desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer mi señor?- Pregunto el oráculo que inspeccionaba lo que evitaba que el rey quedara paralizado.

-Reúne a las tropas, cuando me recupere los dirigiré, luego revisa las escrituras e infórmame de cualquier cambio- Al decir esto, el oráculo se dirigió directo a unas de las puertas del castillo -Con que a esto se refería, je..je… creo que lo dejare todo en las manos del humano.

El alboroto no tardó mucho en armarse en todo el reino del fuego, la gente avisto al gigante que se paseaba por el reino, vieron como saco un hacha, y de la nada, la convirtió en una más grande, hecha de lava y roca con un mango mucho más largo, al parecer, esta noticia estaba de alguna forma conectada al humano, porque el sueño del día anterior se volvió a repetir.

-Vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, ¿Por qué no te dejar llevar?- Dijo la extraña figura que iluminaba el lugar con su cuerpo.

-No me dejare llevar tan fácil, y por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamo? No te considero parte de mi- Dijo finn mientras lo observaba dando vueltas por el vacío.

-No lo sé, técnicamente soy tu finn- Remarcando más el nombre.

-¿A qué vienes?- La figura se apagó dejando todo oscuro y volvió a reaparecer a un lado de él.

-Está cerca, está cerca, llegara pronto, soy fiel a sus órdenes- Comenzó a alejarse como antes.

-Te refieres al guardián ¿no?- Decir esto detuvo al otro, quedaron un rato así hasta que continúo su camino.

-Está cerca… está cerca... ¡Los matara a todos!- Al decir lo último en voz alta, desapareció exactamente como la última vez y con esto el sueño de finn volvió a terminar.

Se despertó, esta vez más tranquilo, lo tenía todo controlado, ¿Qué tan mal podría ser? Lo venció la última vez, ahora era mucho más fuerte, y con muchos trucos bajo la manga, era digna de admirar su actitud positiva ante todo, pero como siempre, las cosas pueden cambiar a último momento.

-Todo saldrá bien, no es cierto… padre- Mirando la ventana que quedo abierta, una brisa recorrió el lugar hasta volver a salir de donde vino.

Continuara…

**Listo, aqui termina este capitulo, esto indica que cada vez se esta mas cerca del final, el guardian ya esta en la busqueda de finn, marceline parece que se separara de finn (perdon por darle la esperanza del finnceline) pero al final, todo quedara bien, no se preocupen.**

**Feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo, nos veremos luego de las fiestas.**


	8. Capitulo 7 - Frente a frente

**Hola de nuevo a todos, por fin pude terminar este capitulo que tanto me emociono escribirlo.**

**Bueno, tengo mas nada que escribir, entonces, disfruten la lectura**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capítulo 7 – Frente a frente_**

El sol volvía a salió como siempre en la tierra de Ooo y en el dulce reino, Bubblegum y mentita se habían levantado temprano para hacerle una limpieza al castillo, habían limpiado la habitación de la princesa, los calabozos, la entrada, algunas de las torres, ahora se encontraban con el lugar más delicado, el laboratorio.

-Cuidado mentita, eso es muy peligroso- Dijo la princesa cuando vio que mentita sostenía y limpiaba dos pociones a la vez.

-Está bien princesa- Respondió y las volvió a colocar en su lugar que era una mesa lleva de tubos de ensayo y recipientes llenos de líquidos de diversos colores -De todos modos, que no hay aquí que sea peligroso-

-Tienes razón, pero todo lo que hay aquí, de alguna forma ayudo a mi reino- Mientras tomaba nota de cada material que tenía en el laboratorio.

-Si mi lady, pero no creo que debería dejar así las muestras- Colocando algunos tubos vacíos en la gradilla.

-Bien, ya casi estamos, solo falta guardar y tirar algunas cosas- Dijo bubblegum terminando de anotar todo lo que tenía -Mentita, guarda ese telescopio en esa alacena- señalándolo en dirección a una mesa.

-Está bien princesa, luego a donde vamos- Dijo tomando el pesado telescopio y caminado hasta la alacena.

-Luego iremos a los balcones, necesitan una pequeña remodelación- Tomando una gran bolsa negra y tirando todo lo que esté demasiado sucio.

-Has estado muy activa estos tiempos princesa- Dijo el sirviendo agachándose para abrir la alacena que estaba ubicada en el suelo.

-Si… con el tiempo que estuviste con tu amigo, de vez en cuando, tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas- Dijo poniendo en la bolsa un mortero de porcelana que tenía algo bastante negro dentro -¿Cuándo tiempo fue? 3 meses… 4 meses…-

-Fueron 6 meses, medio año jugando con él y sin trabajar- Respondió terminando de acomodar el telescopio, en eso ve un familiar recipiente con liquido color oxido -Mire princesa- Lo saca del lugar para mostrárselo -¿Lo recuerda?-

-Sí, es la vieja poción que haría inmortal al que sea mi esposo- Respondió la dama mientras tomaba la poción y lo alzaba al aire -Parece que el tiempo lo afecto un poco- Luego bajo el recipiente para tirarlo.

-Espere princesa, puede ser útil- Interrumpió mentita antes de que el recipiente cayera a la bolsa.

-¿En qué mentita? Hace mucho tiempo que ningún hombre se me presenta- Separando la poción de la bolsa.

-Piense, finn esta con Marceline, ella es inmortal y finn es humano, puede dárselo a el- Dijo mentita dando algo en lo que a la princesa quizás no se le ocurriría.

-Tienes razón, quizás esto recompensé todo lo que hiso por mí en el pasado- Dejando la bolsa y acomodando el recipiente en la mesa.

-¿Iremos ahora?- Pregunto mentita mientras continuaba con la limpieza del lugar.

-Primero terminemos los balcones, luego iremos- Respondió bubblegum.

-Como usted ordene, mi lady- Dijo y luego continuaron con la limpieza real.

Mientras el sol seguía cubriendo cada centímetro de la tierra de Ooo, el guardián ya estaba ingresando en las tierras heladas, dejando grandes huecos vacíos a cada paso que daba en esa fría tierra.

-Hmm… me encargare luego de derretir este lugar- Siguiendo con sus gigantescos pasos, hasta que aparece un golem de nieve.

-Em... ablab, jeje- Estaba con un carrito de madera vacío, estaba alegre, silbando lo que se le ocurría hasta que se encuentra con el ser de fuego -¡Uuuhh uuuuuhhh!- Grito sorprendido soltando su carrito.

-Jeje, creí que ya había eliminado a toda tu raza- Dijo en tono maligno y mirando fijamente al asustado golem -Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca- Avienta un manotazo que desase el torso del golem dejándolo más pequeño.

-¡Uuuuuuhhhh!- Sale corriendo sosteniéndose como si tuviera unos pantalones sueltos, mientras corría a lo lejos venia un perro mayor de fuego que se queda junto al golem gruñéndole al atacante.

-¡Que atrocidad! Un can del fuego y un golem de nieve juntos, tendré que remediar esto- Comienza a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente a los otros.

-Grrrrrr ¡guaf, guaf!- Comenzó a intentar a intimidarlo pero no paro, se quedó firma muy cerca de ellos con una sonrisa bastante malvada.

-Los voy a eliminar, si no se resisten, será rápido- Dijo cuándo el can salto sobre la pierna del guardián pero este no sintió nada -Eso no servirá, tú serás el primero- Levanta la pierna para agarrar al perro -Tranquilo… solo te dolerá unos segundos- Aprieta con fuerza sacándole varios quejidos al animal y finalmente, con gran fuerza lo avienta al suelo -Eso te enseñara a ser leal a tu especie-

-¡Uuuuuhh! ¡Perrito!- Grita dando unos pasos incomodos hasta el perro, quien estaba respirando dificultosamente- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien- Comenzó a decir más o menos entendible, luego mira al mounstro y lo comienza a golpear -Ya veras, ya verás-

-Jejejeje… Tu esfuerzo es en vano- Era cierto lo que decía, cada golpe que el golem le daba, le derretía poco a poco las manos hasta que se detuvo cansado y con los puños casi desaparecidos -Creo que es mi turno- Introduce brutalmente su mano trapazando el cuello del golem y la levanta para mandar volando la cabeza -Es eso estará-

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos estaba el rey helado jugando bolos con sus pingüinos, tenía una pista de hielo de como tres metros y el fondo diez pingüinos formados en un triángulo, a los costados de la pista había una larga montañita de nieve y como debe ser, tenía varias bolas de nieve.

-Muy bien gunters, a este juego se llama bowling- Toma una de las tantas bolas de nieve y lo arroja al azar -Vamos, tu puedes- Agitaba sus manos mientras lentamente la bola de nieve se acercaba a los pingüinos, hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos -Hmm... Gunter, has lo tuyo- Llamo a uno de sus pingüinos para que empujara la bola y derribar a todos los pingüinos -¡Si ijijiji! Soy el mejor, ¿no lo creen?-

Mientras el rey celebraba se escuchaba un pequeño grito que cada vez de hacía más y más fuerte.

-Pero que- Mira hacia arriba y una cabeza de nieve que se dirigía a él, tranquilamente detiene su caída atrapándolo sin moverse del lugar -Y tú que te traes-

-Eeehh, hombre azul, aahh... Aayuda, m-mounstro cerca- Decía desesperadamente la cabeza del golem de nieve.

-Sabes, no te entiendo nadita- Dijo el rey helado, hasta que sintió un tirón en su túnica y mirando hacia abajo vio que era Gunter que le apuntaba a los árboles que se movían.

El vegete dejo en el suelo a la cabezo, la cual comenzó a conversar con los pingüinos y se dirigió volando al lugar señalado, al llegar ve que había un gigante de lava sentado en un suelo seco y negro.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quién eres y que andas haciendo en mis dominios?- Grito levantando su brazo y sacando uno de sus rayos de hielo llamando la atención de la criatura.

-¿Hmm? Otra molestia, te lo diré, yo soy el guardián real- Dijo levantándose del lugar.

-Pues… no tienes otro nombre, no creo que me caiga bien ese- Agrego el rey bajando su mano y descendiendo al suelo.

-Está bien, también era conocido como el titán eterno- Dijo el guardián.

-Me gusta, ¿qué tal si te unes a mí y a mis pingüinos?- Pregunto el viejo azul.

-Jejeje eso nunca, pero quizás te perdone la vida- Dijo

-Ta bueno- Luego mira hacia un costado del guardián y vio una gran hacha -Al menos me prestas esa arma tuya-

-Esto- Levanta su gran arma que al igual que su dueño, dejaba caer algo de lava -Quizás, si eres digno de enfrentarme- Acerca rápidamente el arma a la cara del rey helado.

-Espera, espera, no hace falta a recurrir a la violencia- Dijo levantando y agitando sus manitas.

-¿Y qué harás?- Pregunto manteniendo su arma en la misma posición.

-Nada-

-Bien por ti- Dijo separando su arma y levantándose -Tengo otros asuntos pendiente- Sigue su camino hasta avistar las praderas de Ooo mientras que el rey helado se quedaba en su lugar mirando cómo se alejaba.

-Que gran tipo- Dijo y luego mira a todo su alrededor todo negro y sin nieva -¡Quién diablos hiso esto!- Al estar gritando, uno de los pingüinos se acercó al lugar.

-Cuak, Cuak- Llamando la atención del rey helado haciendo que se acercara y lo levantara.

-Fuiste tú Gunter, suficiente estas castigado, hoy no cenaras- Bajo al pingüino.

-Cuak- Sonando desanimado y agachando su cabeza.

Mientras el guardián seguía su camino y el sol ya estaba en su punto máximo jake estaba en su forma gigante en camino a la casa de su hermano con llevando una gran bolsa en su espalda.

-Ayer finn parecía desanimado, quizás estos burrito de todo le caigan bien para el almuerzo- Dijo el perro ya viendo desde lejos la casa del árbol.

Cuando llego vio que finn había preparado unos cuantos blancos, obstáculos y cosas por el estilo frente a la casa, finn estaba cerca de la entrada sentado con la piernas cruzadas muy tranquilo, parecía que estaba meditando, jake mantuvo distancia hasta que finn se levantó y de la nada envolvió en llamas sus cicatrizados brazos para comenzar a correr por obstáculos, lanzando bolas de fuego y cosas que dejaba en el suelo para acertar en los blancos, fue muy rápido, tanto que al terminar jake quedo boquiabierto.

-¡Hermanito!- Grito de alegría jake corriendo hacia finn mientras regresaba a su tamaño original, finn se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien gritar tan cerca de él pero vio que era jake.

-Ah, qué tal bro- Saludando con una mano y guardando la otra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Finn, nunca había visto que pudieses hacer eso- Dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su bolsa.

-Es todo lo que aprendí de… Damina- Respondió con un tono bajo al mencionar el nombre.

-Mano, sé que la extrañas, pero la vida continua- Trato de poner emoción el perro.

-Tienes razón jake, y por ciento ¿a qué vienes?- Pregunto al ver la gran bolsa que traía su hermano.

-Bueno- Abre la bolsa dejando ver dos grandes burritos de todo -Creí que esto te animaría-

-¡Ooooh hermano! Gracias, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- Dijo con emoción acercándose a la gran comida que trajo jake.

Luego de varios minutos comiendo los burritos de todo, por fin se los terminaron, luego se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que jake recordó algo.

-Hey hermano, sobro lo que…- Intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo de ayer, descuida, lo que dije fue enserio, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes- Dijo finn.

-Ni te creas que te dejaremos solo, pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo- Acoto el perro, en eso finn se lo quedo mirando casi perdido hasta que recobro la conciencia.

-Eso era de esperar, al menos de ti bro- Dijo el humano y entre eso, el teléfono móvil de jake interrumpió la escena, cuando lo saco vio que era bubblegum y respondió.

-¿Qué hay princesa?- Contesto jake.

-Jake ¿estas con finn?- Pregunto bubblegum.

-Si aquí esta, ¿quieres decirle algo?- Respondió acercándose a su hermano para que escuchara la conversación.

-Sí, dile que venga al dulce reino con Marceline al anochecer- Dijo la princesa.

-¿Por qué princesa?- Dijo finn tomando el teléfono de jake.

-Es una sorpresa mía por su noviazgo- Dijo la princesa haciéndole sacar una cara incomoda al humano, ya que no pueda ser posible que Marceline lo acompañe a él, luego de lo que vio la noche anterior -¿Algún problema?- Pregunto porque el humano no respondía.

-N-no princesa, veré que Marceline vaya- Dijo y luego le devolvió el teléfono a jake.

-Entonces yo también iré- Dijo el perro algo emocionado.

-Está bien, los veré en la noche- Dijo y luego cortó.

-Bien hermanito, te veré en la noche, a beemo se debe estar quedando sin batería, y debo estar para ayudar a arcoíris- Dijo mientras se levantaba recogiendo la bolsa que había traído.

-Bien jake, iré a ver a Marceline para avisarle lo de la princesa- Dijo finn.

-Está bien, nos vemos- Convirtiéndose en gigante regresando por donde vino, hasta que por la distancia, se lo veía pequeño.

-Uuuuh, que mal, espero que Marceline al menos me escuche- Dijo frotándose su cabeza y entrando a su casa.

Mientras que finn pensaba que palabras decirle a Marceline, en el reino del fuego, frente al castillo había un ejército de al menos ciento cincuenta hombres de fuego con grandes armaduras hechas de roca y diversas armas para cada soldado, mientras todo estaba en silencio, se escuchaba unos que se acercaban a la puerta hasta que se abrió y mostro al rey flama y al oráculo a su lado.

-Eso es todo- Dijo el rey en voz baja para que solo el oráculo lo escuchara.

-Mi rey, estos son lo que se dispusieron, a arriesgar su vida contra ese mounstro- Dijo algo nervioso el hombrecito.

-¡Pero no es suficiente!- Grito llamando la atención de los soldados que no habían entendido lo que dijo.

-Eso es cierto, pero porque quiere hacer esto, si todo está centrado en el humano- Dijo algo asustado el oráculo.

-El desobedeció mis órdenes, debe sufrir mi ira- Contesto.

-Está bien, mientras yo controlare los cambios de las escrituras- Dijo y luego entro al castillo.

-¡Ejercito del fuego!- Dijo con gran fuerza dirigiéndose a sus soldados -¡Haremos lo posible para detener al traidor!- Camino hasta el centro -¡Habrá grandes recompensas con la victoria!- Exclamo con más fuerza en el centro, mientras todos exclamaban -Claro, si sobreviven- En voz baja sin que nadie lo escuchara.

El ejército comenzó a marchar en línea recta fuera del reino comenzando a iluminar el atardecer que se comenzaba a formar durante su camino, mientras que finn ya estaba frente a la cueva donde vivía Marceline.

-Haber… Marceline necesito... no otra cosa…. Marcy, en primer lugar… no tampoco- Tartamudeaba finn frente a la cueva -Es más difícil de lo…- Lo interrumpo alguien detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí finn?- Dijo una voz femenina que no sonó contenta haciendo que finn se diera vuelta.

-Marceline, emm… solo venía a…- Trato de buscar las palabras.

-Sabes que, mejor vete, no estoy de humor- Dijo la vampiresa entrando a su cueva con una bolsa con comida hasta que finn la detuvo tomando uno de sus hombros.

-Por favor Marcy, déjame explicarte- Dijo, pero Marcy se soltó de él algo fuerte.

-Solo vete, si quieres estar con la flamita, no tengo problemas, solo déjame sola- Dijo con algo de rudeza y retomo su camino a su casa.

-Al menos hazme el favor de ir al dulce reino- Exclamo siendo lo único que podía decir en ese momento, Marceline se detuvo, suspiro y se dio vuelta.

-Está bien, pero es el último favor que me pides- Dijo la vampiresa sin oponerse a cumplir un favor.

-¡Genial! Ve más o menos en una hora- Dando unos pasitos hacia atrás.

-Allí nos veremos- Marcy entro a la casa y finn se dirigió corriendo a su casa para prepararse, poco a poco el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado a uno más oscuro, mientras que el ejército estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

-Mi rey, ¿en dónde nos encontramos?- Dijo un soldado viendo que estaban cerca de una llama gigante.

-Digamos que, estamos en el hogar, de un antiguo habitante del reino- Respondió el rey liderando el ejército.

-No me digas que…- Dijo sorprendido otro soldado que estaba al fondo de la formación.

-Sí, la casa de mi hija- Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de la casa, cuando lograron notar movimiento dentro de esa casa de llamas.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- Dijo la princesa flama asomándose por la ventana -Oh genial, ¿ahora qué querrá?- Salió de su casa para esperar a que llegase su padre que ya estaba a una distancia en la que se podían hablar.

-Deténganse soldados- Ordeno el rey para acercarse a su princesa -Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Mi princesa- Dijo tratando de sonar alegre, pero eso no era algo que pueda hacer.

-¿Por qué vienes a mi casa?- Dijo seriamente cambiando la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

-Hija… ha llegado el momento- Dijo firmemente dejando algo confuso con el término "ha llegado".

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que por fin, llego el momento en el que se cumplirán… las escrituras- Sonando algo maléfico con el final.

-Pero si finn logro terminar eso hace años- Exclamo algo asustada.

-Jajaja, tú y yo sabemos bien que no es así de sencillo-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- dijo la princesa asomando su cabeza a los soldados, los cuales saludaban tímida y graciosamente.

-Al parecer, todo se puso más complicado de lo debido, hay que detener a mi guardián, o toda la tierra caerá ante su poder- Dijo seriamente mientras hacía unas señas con las manos -Y vengo porque me entere de que hay cierta "persona" que te está entrenando- Haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.

-Cuanta conmigo, pero solo esta vez, oíste- Dijo algo furioso en las últimas palabras.

-Bueno, ahora pensemos, si yo fuera mi guardián, ¿Cómo me haría notar?- Dijo el rey pensativamente, hasta que lo interrumpió un soldado que se estaba saliendo de la formación.

-Mi rey, esa yo la sé- Dijo saltando mientras levantada un brazo como se hace en la escuela.

-Haber dilo- dijo el rey.

-Si yo fuera el, atacaría al reino más conocido y poderoso del lugar- Respondió y volvió a su posición.

-Haber… mi reino no puede ser, entonces debe ser...- Intento decir pero fue interrumpido por la princesa.

-El dulce reino- Comento la princesa.

Para decir verdad, estaban en lo cierto, el dulce reino era uno de los más conocidos, además, el guardián recordó que cuando se enfrentó al humano, la princesa del reino también estuvo allí, mientas el rey regresaba a tomar el liderazgo de sus soldados y la princesa lo tendría que acompañar, ubicado, no tan lejos en una colina, estaba el guardián que ya podía ver el reino algo lejos.

-Por fin llegue, esto será divertido- Dijo y luego fijo la vista en alguien que se dirigía a su mismo lugar corriendo, lo reconoció al instante, esa persona con un gorrito blanco -Jeje, por fin te encuentro- Comienza a bajar lentamente la colina arrastrando su gran hacha dejando su marca de fuego durante todo su camino.

Como se decía, finn estaba corriendo al castillo, había hecho una parada en su casa, pero perdió la noción del tiempo y ya estaba llegando un poco tarde, casi era de noche y como habían acordado, tendrían que verse al anochecer, y hace un buen rato que ya había caído la noche.

-Hay no, espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Tomando cada vez más velocidad hasta que llego a la entrada del reino.

-Hola fi…- Trato de saludar un niño de chocolate.

-Ahora no niño, luego con más calmita- Dijo finn desesperadamente sin que el pequeño entendiera ni una palabra, hasta que luego de tanto correr, llego a la puerta del castillo y la abrió -Aquí estoy…-

Al entrar vio que en el castillo estaban sentados en una mesa bubblegum junto con mentita, cerca de ellos estaba jake y algo lejos flotando estaban Marceline, todos lo miraban fijamente dejándolo incómodo, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la mesa y sentándose en un espacio libre sin que nadie dejara de mirarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien decide llegar- Dijo graciosamente jake.

-Creí que llegarías al menos puntual- Dijo algo furiosa la princesa por el tiempo que les hiso pasar esperándolo.

-Si me hiciste venir, tuviste que llegar temprano- Dijo Marceline haciendo lo mismo que los otros, culpándolo por llegar tarde.

-Perdón... perdón a todos, es que perdí la noción del tiempo- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Bien, por lo menos ya estamos todos- Dijo la princesa.

-¿Y para que quería que vengamos aquí princesa?- Pregunto la vampiresa.

-Eso princesa, que es ese "Regalo" del que me mencionaste- Dijo finn resaltando las comillas con los dedos.

-Está bien, finn… Marceline esto es…- Se da vuelta y se agacha para toma el recipiente con la poción que curiosamente tenía un listón rosado -Un regalo de mi parte para ustedes- Dijo mientras lo levantaba y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-¿Para qué sirve?- Pregunto jake mientras estiraba su cabeza tratando de ver mejor el regalo.

-¿Para mí y finn?- Quedo algo confusa Marceline ya que finn no le había mencionado eso.

-Si… para ti y para mí- Le dijo finn a Marceline despacio y entre dientes tratando de que nadie lo escuchara a excepción de ella.

-Verán, esta poción la cree hace unos años, pero nunca llegó el momento para usarlo- La princesa agarra la poción y camina hasta finn para dárselo -Si ustedes ahora son novios, gracias a esto, nunca habrá razón para separarse-

-Emm… princesa, es que yo…- Trato de explicar Marceline pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero díganos ya para que sirve- Dijo jake algo entusiasmado.

-Chicos… hay algo que…- También trato de decir algo finn pero al igual que Marcy, también fue interrumpido.

-Esto dará al que sea… la vida eterna- Respondió la princesa con gran voz en sus últimas palabras.

-Aaahh… bien por ti hermano- Afirmo jake con su pulgar arriba.

-Bueno, ya explicaron todo, no hay nadie más que quiera agregar algo, entonces yo…- Siguió finn cuando de nuevo sucedió lo mismo.

-Pero su efecto tardara media hora- Agrego mentita para poder entrar en la conversación.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Ya pueden dejarme decir algo!- Grito algo furioso finn.

-Si finn, dinos lo que quieras- Dijo bubblegum tratando de darle la poción pero este no acepto.

-Gracias, pero hablo también en nombre de Marceline cuando…- Siguió finn cuando de repente entro un guardia bastante asustado al castillo.

-¡Princesa, es una gran emergencia!-Exclamo el guardia.

-¡Por favor!- Dijeron finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo ya hartos de que no les dejara explicar su situación actual.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo bubblegum algo asustada por el tono de su guardia.

-E-es u-un mounstro… g-gigante- Dijo desesperadamente el guardia.

-Habla claramente hombre- Dijo jake sin entender lo que decía.

-Solo vengan afuera- Dijo el guardia dejando paso para que todos saliera.

Cuando todos salieron quedaron impresionados, con las bocas tan abiertas que no podían decir ninguna palabra, cerca de la entrada estaba al que pensaron que vencieran hace años, pero lo habían previsto, ya que finn les dijo que estaba la posibilidad de que regresara, el guardián del rey flama, llegaba tranquilamente al dulce reino.

-Llego la hora- Dijo finn seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar directamente a la entrada del reino.

-Esto es malo, esto es muy malo- Dijo asustada la princesa -Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-

-Terminar con esto- Dijo jake haciendo lo mismo que el humano seguido luego por Marceline que sacaba su bajo-hacha de un árbol.

-Te lo devolveré todo, lo que me hiciste, lo que le hiciste a mis amigos en especial, a finn- Dijo firmemente la vampiresa mientras de acomodaban a un lado de finn.

-Qué más da- Dijo la princesa y luego fijo su mirada a su guardia -Deme esa lanza-

-Como ordene princesa- Respondió el guardia lanzando su arma para que la princesa lo tomara perfectamente.

Todos estaban caminando hasta la entrada, donde su enemigo los estaba esperando, cuando llegaron, finn fue el único que siguió el camino hasta estar frente al guardián, quien se agacho para poder verse mejor.

-He estado esperando tanto este momento- Dijo maléficamente el mounstro.

-Yo también- De inmediato le pidió una espada a uno de los guardianes de la entrada, al que le dio una común con hoja plateada y mango de cuero -Terminare todo-

-El destino de la tierra, pero antes- Dijo el guardián levantándose y dando la espalda -Ya que te encontré primero, cambiemos la zona de batalla- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Finn ascendió su cabeza en señal de afirmación a sus amigos para seguirle, fue una caminata de como quince minutos hasta que llegaron a una especie de consta, el mar estaba tranquilo, todo estaba completamente cubierto por césped y a lo lejos una gran cantidad de árboles, la gran batalla terminaría en ese oscuro escenario.

-Listo- Dijo finn preparándose en posición de ataque.

-Si- Dijo cuándo se empezó a escuchar varios pasos a lo lejos y se veía como una luz, parecida a la del sol en el atardecer, se estaba acercando -Sabia que llegarían, será una batalla épica- poniéndose también en posición de ataque.

Todo terminaría aquí, el guardián estaba preparado para su venganza, finn estaba listo para cumplir su destino y el legado de su padre, sus amigos quiera o no, estaban para ayudarlo y el ejército del fuego ya estaba cerca, ¿Qué será? ¿El fin de tantos años de muerte, o la destrucción de la tierra?

Continuara…

**Al fin el guardian real de encuentra con finn, en el siguiente capitulo se desatara esta feroz batalla por el destino de la tierra, como siempre, les agradezco a todos mis lectores por seguir mi historia y a sus reviews.**

**Dejen reviews para opiniones o criticas, y como se debe decir: ¡Que todos tengan un feliz año nuevo!**

**Nos veremos en el 2013 :D**


	9. Capitulo 8 - Batalla por el destino

**Hola a todos de nuevo, como siempre su escritor presentándose ¿como pasaron año nuevo? ¿que haran este año? bueno, no es necesario que me contesten.**

**Ahora seguiremos la historia con esta pelea que lo decidirá todo, sera un capitulo casi completamente llena de accion, agradesco a mis lectores por seguir mi historia, ya que el siguiente capitulo, sera el ultimo. Tambien agradeceria que me dejaran Reviews.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capítulo 8 – Batalla por el destino_**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría ese lugar cerca del mar que era iluminado por la escaza luz que daba la luna, donde se encontraba el enemigo de generaciones anteriores del humano comenzando el combate que lo cambiaria todo. Sus amigos estaban detrás de él un poco alejado mientras el silencio llenaba el lugar y unos pasos lejanos se escuchaban por el eco del lugar.

-Antes que nada- Dijo finn perdiendo la posición defensiva y cambiándola poniéndose de frente y juntando sus manos -Hay que equilibrar las cosas- Extendió sus manos hacia los costados creando una especie de campo que se extendió hacia sus amigos que, luego de tocarlos desapareció -Esto será suficiente- Todos comenzaron a volverse azules lentamente.

-Oooh, veo que tienes algunos trucos- Dijo el guardián para comenzar a aplaudir -Pensé que esto sería fácil- Dejo de aplaudir para extender hacia su costado su hacha.

-Tengo más de los que piensas, guardián real- Dijo el humano tomado posición de ataque.

-Por favor, ahora llámame... Titán eterno- Comento el mounstro.

-Como sea, nadie te recordara cuando acabe contigo- Dijo preparando sus piernas para un fuerte impulso.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Grito el ser de fuego comenzado una carrera hasta él.

El gigante daba grandes pero no tan rápidos pasos, mientras que finn llegaba a él una gran velocidad, cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que venía, el titán intenso dar un golpe frontal pero el humano solo sonrió y salto tan alto que logro pasarlo por encima y clavarle la espada en su nuca cayendo limpiamente detrás de él.

-Jeje… ¡Jajaja tonto humano! Que no has aprendido nada- Dijo mientras la espada comenzaba a introducirse dentro de él.

-No, se más de lo que puedas imaginar- Dijo chasqueando los dedos y creando una gran explosión dentro del mounstro, aunque fuera intenso, fue como si nada viéndolo desde afuera.

-¡Aaahh! ¿Cómo es qu-? Espera, ¡esto es magia!- Exclamo el guardián posando su mano sobre su estómago.

-Sí, esa era una que cree mientras estaba en el aire- Explico finn -Aunque como todo, tiene un precio-

-*Esto será más difícil de lo que creía*- Pensó el gigante -Pero eso no significa que ya no tienes un arma- Dijo sintiéndose mejor.

-No me importa, tengo mucho más para derrotarte- Dijo mientras envolvía en llamas sus brazos.

-Jajajaja esto será muy divertido- Dijo mientras comenzaba otra carrera hacia el humano que estaba más cerca.

Esta vez intento darle un puñetazo que hiso una gran grieta en el suelo, finn consiguió esquivarlo moviéndose a un lado, pero venia otro golpe con el hacha que, con gran fuerza se introdujo muy profundo dentro de la tierra. Lo esquivo exitosamente dando una voltereta hacia atrás, para luego dar un salto sobre el hacha y luego, encendiendo su pie, rompió el largo mango de la gigantesca arma.

-E-esto es i-imposible- Dijo dejándose ver temblar sus manos dejando caer lo que quedo de arma.

-Se acabó titán, obviamente soy más fuerte que tu- Dijo finn firme en su lugar mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, esto no puede ser ¡Yo soy un dios, nadie puede conmigo!- Dijo furioso mientras comenzaba a crecer hasta los ocho metros -Rendirme Jajajaja, soy prácticamente inmortal, mi poder es tan alto que no me es permitido morir- Con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Como tú quieras- Dijo finn sentándose en el suelo.

De la nada, se comenzó a sentir un cambio en el ambiente, se veía como aparecía brisas que comenzaban a levantas hojas y luego de unos segundos, esos mismos vientos comenzaron a golpear intensamente al mounstro que con unos cuentos golpeas, cayo apoyándose su brazo con su pierna, con esto los vientos pararon y finn volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Aquí termina todo- Dijo finn teniendo su brazo derecho con un intenso fuego para dar un golpe de gracia, salto con todo su impuso para dar en el abdomen del gigante, traspasándolo y dejando un gran agujero que se volvía a regenerar -Imposible, te golpee con todo lo que pude- impresionado.

-Acaso eres sordo, mi poder no me permite morir- Dijo volviéndose a levantar sintiéndose de alguna manera, confiado -Dime humano ¿Cómo está tu lado de fuego?-

-¿A-a que te refieres?- Respondió algo asustado.

-Lo acabo de sentiré, eres mitad humano… mitad ser de fuego- Dijo enfrente del humano agachándose en sus últimas palabras.

-¿C-como sabes eso?- Dijo nervioso.

-Ya lo sospechaba, eso que acabas de hacer no era magia, realmente te convertiste en un aliado mío- Dijo muy confiado mientras se volvía a poner firme.

-¡Eso nunca! ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tu aliado?- Exclamo finn.

-Por qué lo escuche, quiere salir, y sé que tú también lo sientes-

Estas palabras culminaron sobre el humano, tenía razón, su otra parte constantemente decía un sus sueños esto, su destino o el de él, ahora comprendía estas palabras, mientras que sus amigos estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver el combate. Técnicamente sabían que finn lo tenía todo controlado, pero les llamo la atención que no estuvieran haciendo nada, y más viendo las expresiones de cada uno.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- Pregunto bubblegum mirando a jake y Marceline que estaban algo sorprendido.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Dijo jake sin dejar la expresión.

-Sí, fuerte y claro- Respondió Marceline.

-¿Qué? Díganme que escucharon- Dijo la princesa confundida.

-Dice algo sobre que finn tien...- Intento decir jake pero lo interrumpieron.

-Tiene un lado de fuego- Término de decir Marceline.

-¿Eh? No entiendo, finn ya nos había explicado eso- Comento la princesa.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que hay algo que no nos dijo- Agrego Marceline hasta que fijo su atención a los árboles que estaban lejos de ellos -Algo se acerca- Viendo como una luz dentro de ese pequeño bosque comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte hasta que salió a la vista de todos.

-Aquí debería estar- Dijo el rey sacándose algunas ramas frente de él.

-¿Que te hace creer que está aquí?- Pregunto la princesa flama caminando delante de él.

-Veras hija, alcance a ver qu…- Intento explicar pero no pudo.

-¡Allí está el traidor!- Grito uno de los soldados apuntando con su lanza al antiguo guardián de su reino.

-Si allí están y…- Dijo el rey mirando a su gigantesco objetivo y luego a los amigos de su hija -Tus amigos- al decirlo con señas ordeno a todos sus soldados a formar filas.

-Tenemos que ir con ellos- Dijo la princesa tomando a su padre de la mano mientras corría, con la rapidez del fuego, alcanzaron a los amigos del humano que estaban mirando a todos los seres del fuego que había.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- Exclamo bubblegum.

-Esto es lo que los ayudara a derrotarlo- Respondió el rey apuntando al gigante.

-Espera, ¿desde cuando estas de nuestro lado?- Pregunto el perro.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ¿Cómo va la pelea?- Dijo la princesa flama acomodándose entre sus amigos.

-Comenzó bien, pero algo sucedió- Dijo jake.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto la princesa algo confundida.

-Mencionaron algo de mitad humano, mitad de fuego o algo así- Comento Marceline.

-¿No les dijo el humano?- Pregunto el rey poniéndose frente a ellos.

-Nos había mencionado algo, pero creemos que algo falto- Dijo la dulce princesa.

-Les explicare, cuando se es un ser de fuego, en caso del humano, es inconscientemente malvado- Explico el rey.

-¿Y qué significa eso?- Pregunto jake aun sin entender todo lo que sucedía.

-Significa que podríamos perder a finn tal y como es- Dijo la princesa flama poniéndose enfrente de su padre.

Mientras los amigos se quedaban mirando, luego miraron como la pelea no había cambien, finn parecía paralizado mientras el guardián miraba a su rey y luego a todo el ejercito que había traído.

-Tuve que habérmelo esperado- Dijo y luego volvió a fijar su mirada sobre el humano -¿Qué dices? Únete a mí, gobernaremos juntos este patético mundo- Finn no respondió, quedo en silencio hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Eso nunca- Dijo muy decidido cambiando la cara de su enemigo.

-Entonces no me dejas más opción- Dijo el gigante levantándose.

Cuando termina de levantarse acerca brutalmente su gigantesca mano y agarra por completo la cabeza de finn levantándola a gran altura lentamente sin que el humano ponga resistencia alguna, de alguna forma estaba paralizado, lo sacudió un poco y luego cayo, pero el guardián aún tenía algo un su mano.

Finn cayó de espada, solo saco un pequeño quejido y luego se quedó mirando lo que su enemigo sostenía en su mano, el guardián dejo de hacer fuerza y se inclinó para dejar en el suelo lo que aun tenia, dejando ver completamente lo que era, anqué estuviese lejos, sus amigos aun podían ver bien la escena, y se quedaron impactados al ver que él lo que tenía en su mano.

-E-eso es…- Intento decir muy sorprendida la dulce princesa.

-Su parte del fuego- Dijo fríamente el rey flama -Ahora vuelve a ser completamente humano-

-No sabía que podía hacer eso- Dijo la princesa sin poder mirar a otro lado más que a lo que sucedía a lo lejos.

-Hay cosas que nunca sabrás, él tiene la capacidad de hacer un ser completo como se le plazca- Explico su padre -Pero en este caso, solo necesito separarlas-

-¡Espera! ¡Ya voy hermanito!- Grito jake pero fue detenido por la princesa flama con una señal de negación en su rostro.

Definitivamente era el, el que finn estuvo soñando desde hace pocos días, su parte elemental, la que necesito pero por alguna razón, le costaba en cierto punto controlar, luego de que lo dejo en el suelo, el ser se dio vuelta viendo al humano con una sonrisa de victoria, se acercó a él para inclinarse para verlo desde el suelo.

-Que te dije, tu destino o el mío- Dijo el ser recién aparecido y luego se levantó -Ya todo está decidido- Camino hasta estar a un lado de su amo.

-No… esto aún no acaba- Dijo finn levantándose dificultosamente -Yo acabare con ustedes ¡Aunque fuera lo último que haga!- Grito para luego intentar encender sus brazos pero esta vez no pudo -Pero que… ¿Por qué no puedo?-

-JAJAJA sí que eres estúpido- Rio con mucha gracia el guardián poniéndose alado de su nuevo sirviente -Te quite tu mitad de fuego, ya no eres capaz de manipular este elemento- Sonando victorioso.

-No importa, aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- Terminándose de parar balanceándose un poco como si estuviera mareado.

-Ríndete, no vale la pena, esto que te acabo de quitar- Señalando al nuevo ser de fuego -Tenia gran parte de tu fuerza, ahora ¿Qué harás?-

-Seguiré pelando…- Respondió con la cabeza gacha -Así somos los héroes, luchamos hasta que no podemos más-

-Hmm… eres igual a tu padre… igual a toda tu familia, entonces así será- Comento el gigante casi susurrando.

-Mi amo, estoy dispuesto a ser parte de usted- Dijo la otra mitad de finn.

-Está bien, se parte de mí- Dijo el guardián.

En eso, la otra parte de finn comienza a perder forma y se transforma como en una larga llama con una intensa luz, empieza a desvanecerse en dirección al guardián, se estaban fusionando, toda la fuerza que había perdido finn, la recibiría su enemigo, al terminar de desvanecerse, no hubo cambio alguno, pero las cosas estarían difíciles de ahora en adelante.

-Comencemos- Dijo el guardián y luego dio una fuerte patada desprevenida a finn, quien salió volando unos metros -Perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora morirás como toda tu familia-

-No, yo no moriré, te pateare el trasero- Dijo mientras se levantaba -¡Aun puedo vencerte!- Grito mientras corría en dirección a su enemigo.

Mientras corría conjura un hechizo que aumento drásticamente su velocidad haciendo que casi se lo perdiera de vista, cuando se notó que estaba frente al guardia, dio una gran salto que lo sobrepaso por mucho. Al detener su velocidad convoco otro hechizo que creo un brazo más grande sobre el de finn que era celeste y trasparente, dio otro impulso para llegar más rápido, pero antes de tocarlo, el guardián tomo con facilidad es brazo y lo aplasto hasta llegar al del humano y lanzarlo al suelo.

-¡Aaaagg! No sentí nada- Dijo el humano levantándose lentamente -A-aun puedo seguir- Pone sus manos sobre la tierra que comienza a temblar, en unos instantes salieron grandes raíces de color azul que amarraron al gigante -Eso te detendrá unos momento-

-JAJAJAJA Eso es todo- Dijo zafando uno de sus brazos y agarrando una de las raíces, que comienza a quemarse hasta llegar a las otras haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo? Si tenían la protección para soportarte- Dijo nervioso finn.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Soy más poderoso, puedo hacer lo que sea- Dijo en tono macabro el titán.

-No importa, te todos mo…- Intento decir finn pero fue tomado por sorpresa por su enemigo que lo agarro por la cara.

-¿No sabes cuándo callarte, cierto?- Levanto al humano y luego, con gran fuerza, lo llevo hasta el suelo dejándolo en un gran agujero.

-¡Hermanito!- Llega jake dándole un puñetazo en la casa que lo aturdió por unos momentos -¿Estas bien?- Bajando a su tamaño original para acercarse a su hermano.

-¡No te metas animal!- Dijo furioso el guardián recuperándose -Esto es entre el humano y yo-

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí- Alargándose y aumentando su tamaño hasta la altura del mounstro.

-Como tú quieras- Dijo tranquilamente preparándose para todo, jake trata de dar un golpe con su mano que cada vez crecía más y más, pero fácilmente detuvo su brazo aumentando su agarre y comenzando a quemar el pelaje del perro. Quien intentaba zafarse y el rato, lo dejo ir.

-¿Cómo es que me quemaste?- Pregunto jake mirando la parte en la que lo agarraron como es que ya no le quedaba pelaje.

-Esos trucos baratos no pueden contra mi poder- Respondió para luego, dar un rodillazo en el estómago del perro, este de inclino del dolor. El guardián junto sus dos manos para dar un gran golpe en la nuca del perro, que callo seco al suelo inconsciente cerca del agujero.

-¡Alto ahí!- Grito una voz masculina detrás del guardián, al darse vuelta vio que era su antiguo rey con todo el ejército detrás de él -Esto ha ido demasiado lejos-

-Hmm… solo lo dices porque me beneficia a mí, no a ti- Dijo en gigante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quizás sea cierto, pero eres un traidor, y serás castigado como se debe- Exclamo el rey.

-Jajajajaj no me hagas reír, ¿enserio crees que con esos hombre, puedes derrotarme?- Dijo sin borrar una sonrisa de victoria.

-Puede que no sea mucho, pero todos estamos aquí con un propósito, verte morir, mounstro- Dijo el rey remarcando más su última palabra.

Todos los soldados corrieron hacia su enemigo, algunos lanzando sus armas, otros la usaban para tratar de picar, atravesar o cortar sus pies, el guardián no expresaba ningún dolor, comenzó a sacudirse y a dar algunas patadas para sacarse los soldados de encima. El rey estaba quieto en el mismo lugar, mirando con odio como sus soldados eran vencidos fácilmente uno por uno.

-Yo también ayudare- Dijo una voz femenina que se para alado del rey.

-¿Estas segura princesa?- Pregunto el rey cambiando la dirección de su mirada.

-Sí, estoy preparada para el momento- Respondió tomando con fuerza su lanza y caminando lentamente y luego tomando velocidad hacia su objetivo.

-Yo también- Dijo otra voz femenina que se acercaba flotando.

-Como quieras- Dijo sonando despreocupado y cruzando sus brazos -Pero puede que mueras-

-No me importa, la muerte no me asusta- Respondió Marceline preparando su bajo-hacha.

-Padre, yo también quiero ayudar- Dijo la princesa detrás del rey.

-No, no te dejare involucrarte en esto- Dijo firmemente a su hija.

-Pero padre… son mis amigos-

-Y yo tu padre, y como uno, te ordeno que no puedes-

-Pues no me importa- Dijo dando un empujón a su padre para abrirse paso -No puedo quedarme mirando-

-*Esto está más complicado de lo que pensaba*- Pensó el rey quieto en su lugar.

Mientras bubblegum llego a dar los primeros golpes, Marceline iba a ver a finn y la princesa flama lanzaba rápidamente bolas de fuego, en el reino del fuego las cosas no se veían bien, el oráculo estaba muy nervioso controlando los continuos cambios de las escrituras.

-O no, ¡O no! A este paso, terminaremos todos muertos- Dijo nervioso hasta que los cambios se detuvieron -¿Qué es esto?- Comienza a leer palabra por palabras hasta que quedo con una cara de sorpresa -Esto está mal, está muy mal, hay que evitar que lo haga- **(N. de A: Momento de suspenso, al fin llegue a esta parte)**

Salió corriendo del palacio lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que en la batalla, ya quedaban muy pocos soldados, estos eran los destacados pero igualmente caían en batalla, bubblegum cambiaba continuamente de arma para causar más daño, la princesa ya se estaba agotando lanzar tantas bolas de fuego. Y Marceline intentaba hacer reaccionar a finn.

-¡Levántate héroe!- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza del humano -No puede terminar esto así- Humedeciéndose sus ojos, hasta que los ojos del humano comenzaron a abrirle lentamente.

-Q-que, ¿Qué paso?- Dije algo mareado el humano.

-Te desmayaste, todos están peleando afuera- Dijo alarmada Marceline pero tranquila de ver a finn despierto.

-¡Maldición! No debieron entrometerse- Dijo levantándose y saliendo del agujero no tan profundo.

-¿Cómo lo derrotaras?- Pregunto Marceline saliendo flotando del agujero.

-No lo sé, pero encontrare la manera- Dijo mirando a jake y dirigiéndose a el -Bro, ¿estas bien?- Moviéndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

-Carnicero… no deje ese cuchillo…. Ya le devolví su carne…- Dijo dormido el perro.

-Je, estará bien- Dijo con una sonrisa el humano dándose vuelta a ver a Marceline y luego al guardián -¡Oye tú!- Grito llamándole la atención -Aun no hemos terminado- Caminando tranquilamente hasta él.

-Jajá, sabía que eras lo suficientemente fuerte, para sobrevivir a eso- Dijo dándose vuelta.

-No me subestimes- Dijo el humano quedándose quieto a casi un metro de su enemigo.

-¡Recibe esto mounstro!- Dijo una voz femenina que calvo una lanza en el talón del gigante.

-¡No te metas estorbo!- Dijo aventando un golpe que le dio en el brazo, sacándoselo por el calor que concentro en esa mano.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!- Grito bubblegum agarrando con fuerza lo que le quedaba de brazo llegándose la ropa y su otra mano de un líquido rosado espeso.

-¡Princesa!- Exclamo finn despertando a jake quien se alarmo a ver el estado de la dulce princesa.

-¡Tranquilo hermano, lo tengo todo cubierto!- Dijo jake estirándose de la nada hasta llegar a bubblegum -¿Qué tan grave es?-

-No tanto- Dijo mientras se moldeaba la parte cortada para que se cerrara -Esto servirá por ahora-

-Qué asco- Dijo jake expresando con su cara lo que dijo.

-¡Como te atreves a hacer eso!- Grito furioso finn.

-Es solo un recordatorio, de que no deben entrometerse- Dijo sonriente el gigante.

-Esto no lo dejare pasar- Dijo Marceline digiriéndose a gran velocidad al guardián, pero al llegar, solo recibió un fuerte golpe que la dejo tirada en el suelo.

-¡Que parte de no se entrometan, no entienden!- Dijo enojado el guardián.

-¡Ya basta chicos!- Grito finn -¡Esto no les incumbe a ustedes!-

-Pues no puedes tu solo- Dijo la princesa flama en su forma gigante tomando al guardián por la espalda -Te ayudaremos queras o no- El guardián se soltó fácilmente para darle un golpe en el estómago y dejarla adolorida en el suelo en su forma original.

-¡Nooooo…! Eres un mounstro- Dijo furioso finn.

-Jajajaja no es mi culpa… ellos son lo que no entienden- Dijo sonriente el guardián.

-¡Hija!- Exclamo el rey al verla tirada en el suelo, se acerca a ella para levantarla -¡No sean unos cobarde, levántense y sigan peleando!- Dijo desesperadamente a sus soldados.

-Es imposible mi rey- Dijo uno tirado.

-Es muy f-fuerte- Dijo otro que estaba alado.

-¡Pues hagan lo que sea necesario!- Grito levantando a su hija y llevándosela a unos pocos metros para que estuviera a salvo.

Finn estaba furioso, comienza a conjurar otro hechizo solo que este tenía mucho movimiento de manos, termino en un aplauso que, al igual que el brazo que había creado, se creó un cuerpo completo, del doble de su tamaño, este poder podría consumir toda su fuerza, pero era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

-Hmm… solo eres una basura para mí- Dijo el guardián inclinándose para dar un manotazo que aplasto a finn, pero esto uso toda su fuerza para frenar el golpe y separarse de el -Pero que… no importa, morirás de todos modos-

Comienza a dar varias pisadas sobre el humano, que intentaba resistirlas, hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo y el guardián seguía pisando y pisando dejando una gran marca en el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Dejando de pisar, finn estaba tirado pero seguía con la forma que había invocado -Creo que no-

-N-no moriré, a menos ¡que tu mueras antes!- Grito el humano mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Cuando se terminó de levantar el guardián dio como un zarpazo hacia finn pero este extendió sus brazos para detener el golpe, fue arrastrado hasta que golpe perdió velocidad y retiro su mano dejando a finn sus brazos colgando del cansancio.

-Aquí termina todo- Dijo mientras lo agarraba del torso y lo levantaba -Tus últimas palabras-

-Solo una… "muérete"- Dijo firmemente y sin miedo finn.

-Como quieras- Dijo y comenzó a aumentar la presión en su agarre, finn movía sus brazos y sus pies a todas direcciones para zafarse, no solo porque lo estaban aplastando, sino porque comenzaba a sufrir grandes quemaduras, hasta que dejo de moverse y su tono azul cambio al color natural del humano.

-No…- Dijo bubblegum apartando su mirada del humano.

-Finn…- Dijo Marceline aun tirada en el suelo.

-Hermanito- Dijo jake triste.

-No…Finn…- Dijo dolorida la princesa flama.

-Aquí termina todo- Dijo el guardián arrojando el cuerpo de finn -Aquí comienza una nueva era, la era del eterno…- No continuo porque noto una luz azulada que provenía detrás de él.

Era finn que se levantaba como si estuviera completamente bien, solo que estaba envuelto en llamas, un fuego azul que recorrían en línea la parte de atrás de sus pies y la parte de debajo de sus brazos, también lo tenía en sus ojos, resaltando más aun sus ojos al color zafiro.

-¿C-como es posible? Y-yo te quite ese poder- Dijo nervioso el guardián.

-Solo quitaste la parte malvada- Respondió finn fríamente.

-¡Aun así morirás!- Grito el gigante corriendo hacia él.

Finn extendió sus brazos hacías sus costados manteniendo en ambas, bolas de fuego azules, cuando el guardián estaba cerca, aplaudió con fuerza haciendo que la llamas salieran en dirección al guardián rectamente y cortarlo por la mitad en forma vertical. El guardián quedo parado frente a finn, mientras este comenzaba a perder las llamas hasta quedar de nuevo tirado en el suelo.

-Maldito- Dijo antes de separarse entre sus mitades cayendo desparramado en el suelo.

Finn otra vez estaba inconsciente en el suelo, jake, Marceline y bubblegum al ver como su enemigo fue cortado por la mitad y sus restos recorrían quemando a su camino el césped, no pudieron evitar correr de alegría a su héroe. La princesa flama ya estaba algo recuperada, pero decidió quedarse alado de su padre.

-¡Finn!- Gritaron Marceline y bubblegum al unisón cuando llegaron al humano.

-¿Mano… estas muerto!- No pudo evitar preguntar jake.

-Claro que no, aún tenemos la protección de fuego que nos dio- Respondió Marceline.

-¿Estará bien?- Volvió a preguntar el perro.

-No lo creo, sus heridas son tan graves como las que tuvo hace años- Explico la dulce princesa cambiándoles el rostro a sus amigos.

-Entonces pasada lo mismo que antes- Dijo susurrando Marceline volviéndosele a humedecer los ojos.

-No, esta vez no- Saca la poción que les había mostrado en el castillo -Tal vez esto lo salvara-

-¿Lo trajiste?- Pregunto jake.

-Sí, pensé que sería útil- Dijo la princesa destapando el recipiente.

-Si…. Útil para mí- Dijo una voz macabra, la lava que estaba tirada comenzó a moverse hacia una dirección en común, uno de esos charcos tomo la poción llevándoselo en donde se armaba una figura, el titán eterno volvía a renacer -¿Me extrañaron?- Sosteniendo la poción.

-Imposible- Dijo sorprendida bubblegum.

-P-pero nosotros… nosotros vimos…- Trato de decir jake nervioso.

-Ya lo había dicho, mi gran poder, no me permite morir- Dijo acercando la poción a su rostro -Y esto hará que sea completamente inmortal- Se tragó el recipiente y todo -Jajajajaja ¿ahora qué harán? Jajaja-

-Estamos perdidos, todo se acabó- Dijo Marceline acercándose a finn.

-Pero que dices, aun podemos acabar con el- Trato de dar anime jake.

-Si Marcy, aun pode…- Siguió la princesa pero la interrumpieron.

-¡¿Qué no lo entienden?!- Dijo furiosa Marceline arrodillada y sosteniendo la cabeza del humano -¡Ni siquiera finn pudo con el! ¿Qué posibilidad hay que nosotros podamos?- Cada vez más furiosa, quiso continuar pero alguien la sostuvo de la mano.

-M-Marcy… n-no digas esas cosas- Dijo finn reaccionando a todo el ruido que había -N-nunca hay que rendirse- Tratando de levantarse pero Marceline la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Si siguen, todos morirán… y no quiero perderlos- Dijo tristemente Marceline.

Todo parecía perdido, finn ya no podía más, sus amigos no se comparaban con el guardián, el ejército vencido, ¿acaso esto era lo que decían las escrituras?... no, decían otra cosa, el rey y su hija estaban viendo toda la escena que transcurría a metros de ellos. La princesa flama se separó de su padre, quien se lo permitió y fue alejándose lentamente, el rey veía como su hija se alejaba a sus amigos hasta que una voz desesperada lo interrumpió.

-¡Mi rey, mi rey!- Decía una persona del reino del fuego que se acercaba a toda velocidad al rey flama.

-¿Qué sucede oráculo?- Dijo dándose vuelta.

-Mi rey…. S-su…l-l-as escrituras….e-e- Decía entre cordado el oráculo por el cansancio.

-¡Escúpelo ya!-

-S-su hija… las e-escrituras- Concluyo el oráculo.

-O no, ¡espera princesa!- Grito pero parece que su hija se la escuchaba, estaba bastante lejos acercándose a lo que sería… su destino.

Continuara…

**Chan...chan...chaaaaaaannnnn (suspenso) como ya dije, el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, ¿que pasara? todo esta conectado con la princesa flama, seguro que algunos ya tendran alguna idea, diria el nombre del siguiente capitulo, perooo... creo que el nombre revelaria demasiado de lo que pasara.**

**Espero recibir reviews para opiniones o criticas, como siempre, nos vemos...**


	10. Capitulo 9 - Sacrificio por la vida

**Bueno mis lectores, como siempre presentándome pero este es un caso especial, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic (lo digo porque fueron 2 partes) hace mas de un mes que lo comence a publicar en el grupo llegando hasta este nivel hoy en dia.**

**Espero disfruten este final, gracias por seguirme hasta este punto y puedan seguir mis futuras historias. **

**disfruten la lectura:**

**Sin amor… no hay vida Pt. 2**

**_Capítulo 9 – Sacrificio por la vida_**

_Princesa flama POV´S_

_Todo es mi culpa, todo... Por mi culpa todos están en peligro, mis tierras, mis amigos y…. finn. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Desesperación? Necesitaba que finn estuviese a mi lado y ¿qué hago?…. Hago caso a mi padre, tener que hacer sufrir tanto a finn hasta llegar a este punto. Puede que esté celosa, pero…. Ahora solo quiero verlo feliz._

_Fin del POV´S_

La princesa flama caminaba firmemente hacia sus amigos, sus pasos eran lentos pero no dudaba, cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta llamar la atención tanto como la de sus amigos… como la del guardián.

-¿Eh? Princesa…. Hmm, ¿Qué intenta hacer?- Comenzó a decir el guardián con un tono de alegría -Todo se acabó…. El fuego no puede morir- Al decir esto, la princesa detuvo su paso frente a él.

-Si…. Puede morir- Dijo sin voltear su cabeza y continuando su camino hasta sus amigos.

-¿Qué si puede? Ja…. ¿De verdad lo crees? Niñita- Volvió a decir sin cambiar su humor.

-Tú no me conoces…. Mounstro- Respondió la princesa susurrando sin cambiar su ritmo hacia sus amigos.

-P-princesa- Dijo débilmente finn tratándose de levantar.

-¿Qué quieres flamita?- Dijo furiosa Marceline separándose de finn.

-Solo quiero hablar con finn- Respondió sin parar de caminar hasta que Marceline la detuvo.

-No te lo permitiré- Dijo Marceline fríamente hasta que sintió algo en su hombro.

-D-déjala Marceline….. Yo también necesito decirle algo- Dijo finn tomando un hombro a Marceline tratando de mantenerse parado.

Marceline sin decir nada, se hiso a un lado así la princesa flama y finn podían tener una pequeña charla.

-Finn…- Susurro la princesa bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Pregunto el humano.

-Perdóname….. P-perdóname por todo- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas -Todo es mi culpa…- Se detuvo al sentir una mano en su cabeza.

-Todo está bien, nada de esto es tu culpa- Trato de calmarla finn.

-Finn…- Dijo la princesa acercando sus labios a los del humano, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se besaron, pero este beso de cierto modo era incómodo. Todos miraban, menos Marceline quien miraba a otro lado, el beso termino, pero se notó algo, una especie de aliento de llama entro en finn al terminar el beso.

-Princesa…- Confundido el humano por la acción inesperada de la princesa.

-Yo comencé esto- Dijo separándose de finn -Y yo lo terminare- Comenzó a en dirección al guardián.

-¿Qué estará tramando?- Pregunto bubblegum luego de toda la escena.

-No lo sé…. Pero espero que sepa lo que hace- Dijo jake.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Dijo Marceline mirando a otro lado -¿Por qué la besaste?-

-Marceline, yo…- Dijo finn tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¡Aléjate inútil- Grito Marceline al ver cerca de finn -Me largo… ya no me interesa nada- Marchándose flotando del lugar.

-Marcy, no…- Susurro finn, quedo paralizado unos segundos al ver a Marceline irse, pero una voz alarmo a todos.

-¡Princesa…. Nooo!- Grito a lo lejos el rey flama.

La princesa estaba casi enfrente del guardián, quien miraba a todo con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-Ooooh…. Que bella despedida- Dijo sarcásticamente el gigante -Lastima que ya no se verán más-

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo la princesa frente al guardián.

-¿Eh?- Quedo confundido el titán -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que acabare contigo- Respondió aumentando su tamaño a la altura de su enemigo.

-Es inútil… ni siquiera el humano pudo conmigo- Dijo acercándose al rostro de la princesa -¿Qué cambio habrá contigo?-

-Que yo lo sacrificare todo- Respondió fríamente la princesa.

En eso, la princesa comienza a hacer exactamente lo que había hecho la parte de fuego de finn, solo que esta vez se estaba introduciendo a la fuerza dentro del guardián. Es como si su fuego entraba y no se acababa, estaba aumentando su tamaño lo más que podía, es como si… le estuviera dando toda su vida, hasta que todo entro dejando un poco aturdido al guardián.

-¡Princesa!- Digieran todos al mismo tiempo, incluso el rey.

-Jejeje…. ¡Jejejeje! ¡Jajajajaja!- Comenzó a reír sin control el guardián -¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡Solo me hiciste mucho más fuerte y….! -Se paralizo al instante.

-¿Eh?- Quedo confundida bubblegum.

-¿Q-que me p-pasa?- Dijo forzándose el guardián, en eso se comienza a escuchar una especie de eco.

-Te estoy manipulando- Dijo una voz femenina.

-N-no puede ser… ¿princesa?- Pregunto el guardián algo nervioso.

-Si… soy yo- Dijo el eco de la princesa deteniéndose un rato y recomenzando -Amigos… finn, esta es mi despedida-

El gigante comienza a hacer movimientos demasiado duros, estaba tratando de evitar que lo controlen, pero no pudo. El cuerpo se giró directo al mar, los movimientos fueron lentos pero sin parar directo al mar.

-¿Q-que intentas hacer?- Dijo el guardián haciendo lo posible por detenerse.

-Puede que no puedas morir- Respondió el eco de la princesa -Entonces pasaras la eternidad en el fondo del mar.

-¡Espera, no! ¡Detente!- Comenzó a desesperarse el gigante.

El cuerpo del mounstro comenzó a dar los primeros pasos dentro del mar, la gran cantidad de vapor comenzaba a cubrir el ambiente… todos miraban atónitos como el agua ya llegaba a la cintura del guardián. Terminando todo con un grito ahogado de parte del guardián llegando al fondo del mar, finn cayó arrodillado al suelo.

-¿Por qué princesa?- Sonó triste el humano teniendo sus brazos colgados.

-*Siempre estaré contigo*- Escucho la voz de la princesa en su mente.

-¡Princesa!- Exclamo finn sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede mano?- Pregunto jake por la reacción de finn.

-No, nada… solo… pensé que escuche algo- Respondió finn levantándose y alejándose de sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien finn?- Pregunto preocupada la dulce princesa.

-Estoy bien princesa- Respondió sin darse vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto jake haciendo que finn se detuviera y se diera vuelta.

-A arreglar algo- Continúo su camino alejándose más y más a otras praderas.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?- Quedo pensando bubblegum.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que llevarla a arreglar su brazo- Dijo jake haciendo recordarle a la princesa el miembro que le faltaba.

-Tiene razón, vallamos cuanto antes y luego buscamos a finn- Dijo caminando hasta donde estaba el rey flama que se notaba deprimido -Lamento mucho lo de su hija- Continuo su paso.

-Que su reino siga de lo mejor- Dijo jake al rey siguiéndole a la princesa.

-¿Es bien, mi rey?- Pregunto el oráculo.

-Si… estoy bien- Respondió y luego se dirigió a sus tropas -¡Soldados! Tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar-

-¡Si seños!- Respondieron todos, algunos levantándose del suelo y otro ya recuperados formando la fila original que tenían cuando llegaron al lugar.

-No dejemos que la caída de mi hija, quede en el olvido- Dijo el rey para luego tomar su camino inicial con su ejército del fuego y el oráculo directo al lugar de donde provinieron.

Mientras tanto, finn había pasado a otra pradera que tenía algunas colinas, luego de caminar un rato entre ellas, en una colina en especial, encontró a Marceline, tocando algunas notas al azar con su bajo-Hacha. Se acercó a ella, no parecía darse cuenta de que finn se estaba acercando, hasta que se sentó al lado de ella, al verlo se levantó pero la detuvo el humano tomándola de la mano.

-Por favor Marcy…. Necesito que me escuches- Dijo finn forzando a Marceline a sentarse.

-Está bien, pero no creo que arregles nada- Sentándose y dejando a un lado su instrumento.

-Todo con la princesa fue un malentendido- Intento explicar finn -Pero ella no aceptaba tan pronto que la dejaran sola- Concluyo su explicación.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Marceline.

-En realidad, si- Respondió el humano.

-Finn… yo he estado cientos de años sola, no sabrías como me siento- Dijo la vampiresa mirando a otro lado.

-Perdí a dos personas importantes para mi…- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Marceline -No te quiero perder a ti-

-Está bien finn, te perdonare… pero solo esta vez- Dijo Marceline volviéndolo a mirar.

-Jeje si claro- Dijo finn agarrando la mano de Marceline -Sabes… este es un lugar especial para mí-

-Así… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto acercándose un poco a finn.

-Aquí todo empezó… y me alegra terminar todo, en el mismo lugar…. Contigo- Dijo finn sonando muy romántico.

-Jejeje está bien héroe- Dijo Marceline con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Marcy… estabas tocando el bajo antes que llegara ¿cierto?- Pregunto finn mirando al instrumento de Marceline.

-Si-

-Si te interrumpí… continua- Dijo animando a Marceline a que siguiera.

Marceline simplemente se separa de finn para tomar su bajo-hacha y continuar con lo de antes, parece que estaba inspirada, ya que las siguientes notas que emitió, eran perfectas para comenzar un tema, tocaba perfectos acordes hasta que finn comenzó a cantar.

-Ya no importa cada noche que espere- Comenzó a cantar finn tomando desprevenida a Marceline -Cada calle o laberinto que crucé- Siguió con un tono que Marceline no había escuchado antes, tanto tiempo sin verlo cantar y ahora tenía una gran voz -Por qué el cielo a mi conspirado a mi favor- Comenzó a tomar ritmo para que viejos recuerdos lleguen a Marceline y a finn**(N. de A: Todo lo que se narre a continuación, serán flash back)**

-**Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**-

_-E-espera, no te vayas n-necesito que me ayudes- Dijo finn viendo como Marceline se subía a la ventana de su habitación, haciendo que ella volteara._

_-Solo busca en lo más profundo de tu corazón- Respondió Marceline saliendo por la ventana._

**-Piel con piel…. Se me desarma-**

_-P-pero esto nos unirá para sí…- Intento explicarle la princesa flama._

_-Finn, esto no funcionara, tenemos que olvidarnos uno al otro- Interrumpió la princesa._

**-Me haces bien… Enciendes luces en mi alma-**

_-Sabes, creo que te veo de una forma diferente- Dijo Marceline muy cerca de finn._

_-Así, ¿Cómo?- Pregunto finn sonrojándose._

_-Así- Respondió para luego besarlo. _

**-Creo en ti… Y en este amor-**

_-No me dejes sola- Dijo Marceline frotando su rostro en la camisa de finn luego del golpe que le dio el guardián -Te necesito más que nadie-_

**-Que me ha vuelto indestructible… Que detuvo mi caída libre-**

_Finn recordaba cada momento especial que tuvo con sus amigos, en especial el beso que tuvo con Marceline hasta que…_

_-Piiiiiiiii- Sonó la máquina de pulso._

_….._

_Marceline sintió en el viento que la rodeaba un beso, uno muy familiar y luego miro a sus amigos._

_-¿Finn?- Pregunto susurrando._

**-Creo en ti… Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás-**

_-¡Hey Marcy, cuanto tiempo!- Grito finn pero Marceline solo la ignoro, se acercó a la sombrilla con todos sus amigos y la tomo por la espalda._

_-O-oye, espera- Dijo Marceline tratando de zafarse._

**-Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz-**

_-Lo recuerdo todo- Dijo finn tomando a Marceline por los hombros -Incluso aquel día-_

_-Finn…- Dijo Marcy sintiéndose perdida._

_-Y lo quiero compensar- Acerca sus labios a los de Marceline hasta hacer contacto con ella._

Finn termino de cantar con un tono alto pero afinado, dando a fin a todos los recuerdos y dejando con la boca abierta a Marceline, en solo dos años, tanto había mejorado la voz de finn, terminaron casi a la misma. Finn al ver a Marceline sin moverse por un rato se alarmo.

-¡Marcy! ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo finn haciendo reaccionar a Marceline.

-¿Eh? S-si estoy bien- Respondió -Solo que no pensé que tuvieras una mejor voz-

-Paso tanto tiempo desde la última vez que cantamos juntos- Dijo finn mirando al horizonte, Marceline hizo lo mismo.

-Que hermoso paisaje- Dijo Marceline dándose cuenta recién del ambiente donde se encontraba, y sin que lo esperara, finn la abrazo.

-Al fin podemos estar juntos- Susurro finn en el oído de Marceline.

-Claro que si- Dijo Marceline respondiendo al abrazo.

-Pero… esto no durara- Dijo finn desanimado -Soy humano y tu un vampiro-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Pregunto separándose de finn.

-Tú ya sabes a que me refiero- Encorvando su cabeza para dejar ver un costado del cuello.

-No finn…. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir una eternidad- Dijo Marceline también desanimada.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo- Dijo decidido.

-Estas seguro que no te vas a arrepentir- Dijo acercándose a finn -Eres el ultimo humano-

-Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa…. Con tal de estar contigo- Reafirmo el humano.

-Está bien, aquí voy- Dijo sacando sus colmillo y acercándose lentamente al cuello descubierto de finn.

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas relucían más que nunca, quien pensaría, que el mismo escenario donde comenzó todo, fuese el mismo donde todo terminaría, finn estaba mirando al cielo, era una ilusión o un juego de la mente pero podía… ver a la princesa flama entre esas estrellas.

Habían pasado unos siete años desde la muerte de la princesa, todos y cada uno de sus amigos estaba allí, estaban jake con arcoíris y sus hijos que de alguna forma, crecieron bastando rápido, estaba bubblegum pero parecía que envejeció, luego de tanto tiempo, había dejado de redujese la edad, ahora tenía unos veinticuatro años. Por alguna razón el rey flama no estaba y por último, estaba finn y Marceline en un atardecer espectacular. Solo que con ellos, había una personita especial, una pequeña de más o menos cinco años.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto la niña a Marceline.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- Dijo finn.

-Bueno, no tengo buena memoria- Dijo la niña cruzando los brazos causando unas risas entre los presentes.

-Alice… estamos aquí para recordar a una persona especial- Respondió Marceline dirigida a la niñita.

-Aaaaaahhh… gracias mami- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, todos lo trajeron- Dijo finn sacando una lamparita, era como en la que la princesa flama estaba encerrada, solo que versión miniatura y con una vela en su interior.

-Si- Saco la suya la dulce princesa.

-Aquí también- Dijo jake sacando la suya.

-Nosotros también- Respondieron todos los hijos de jake **(N. de A: Aunque los nombre de los hijos ya se han dado, yo seguiré con los mismos nombres)**

-Bueno- Dijo finn mientras todos se acercaban a la orilla del mar -Alice-

-Si papi- Respondió la niña

-Creo que es tu turno- Dijo finn dándole la lamparita.

-Está bien- Lo toma.

La dulce princesa había sacado un soplete para prender su vela y luego pasársela a los otros para que enciendan las suyas, mientras iban prendiendo, preparaban el interior de la lámpara para que la vela se mantenga hasta que ya todos estaban preparados.

-¿Todos listos?- Pregunto finn.

-Definitivamente listo- Dijo jake con un pulgar arriba.

-Jejeje bueno, a lo de siempre chicos- Dijo finn dejando su lámpara cerca de la orilla.

Todos uno a uno fueron dejando su lámpara en el mar, haciendo que la marea poco a poco se las fuera llevando cada vez más lejos dejando un hermoso paisaje de una cercana noche con varias luces flotando en el mar.

Luego hicieron una mini cena en el césped durante varios minutos hasta que ya no quedo nada, como todos los años, risas, juego y anécdotas compartían todos entre si hasta que termino y cada uno fue retirándose por sus respectivos caminos. Y como siempre, Finn, Marceline y Alice se quedaban a lo último.

-¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que quedar más tiempo?- Dijo Alice frotándose los ojos por el sueño.

-Es porque papi se toma el tiempo en recordarla- Explico Marceline que miraba a finn que estaba cerca de la orilla.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?- Pregunto la niña.

-La que hiso todo esto posible- Respondió Marceline.

Finn siempre se tomaba el tiempo para recordarla, pero en especial, siempre miraba a su hija, no era como él o Marceline, no tenía la piel tan pálida, se acercaba mucho a la humana. Por alguna razón no tenía las orejas tan puntiagudas, si cabello no era opaco, tenía cierto brillo y, aunque fuera oscuro, se notaban algunas mechas rubias por toda su cabellera. Crecía como finn antes de ser vampiro, pero lo que más destacaba, eran sus ojos, era lo que más llamaba la atención, envés de tener ojos rubí como él y Marcy, tenía esos ojos que finn abandono hace años, unos ojos celestes, no se acercaban al zafiro, pero de todas formas era difícil de creer.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- Dijo finn acercándose a su familia.

-¡Sí! Al fin a la casa- Exclamo Alice con un saltito.

-Sí, sí, vamos tranquilízate- Dijo Marceline tomándola de la mano.

-Está bien- Dijo tomando la mano de su madre.

Comenzaron a flotar por donde vinieron, y una de las cosas de su hija, es que no tenía la habilidad de flotar, parecía más humana que vampiro, pero eso la hacía especial. Al llegar a los arboles finn nota algo sobre las ramas, se acerca y era un precioso y familiar arco, al verlo le saco una gran sonrisa y lo tomo.

-¿Qué es eso papi?- Pregunto cargada en la espalda de Marceline.

-Esto le pertenecía… A una gran amiga- Lo coloco en su espalda y continúo su camino, mientras que una figura los veía bien escondida sobre un árbol.

-Que seas feliz… Héroe- Dijo la figura con una voz femenina.

-Vámonos ya- Dijo otra voz femenina detrás de esta.

-Ya voy tía- Dijo dándose vuelta para ir saltando por los árboles y llegas a donde estaba la otra.

-No te esfuerzos, recuerda que tu pierna ya no es como antes- Dijo la otra figura revisando la pierna.

-No te preocupes, tú ya me conoces- Dijo la joven.

-Pero recuerda… no por nada me llaman "Cazadora"- Dijo sacando una daga.

-No te hagas la ruda- Dijo sentándose -De todos modos yo fui la que salió de todo hace tiempo-

-Todo por ese humano… ¿tanto aprecio le tienes?- Pregunto la cazadora.

-Si… el me enseño mucho-

Todo termino bien, por fin todo estaba tranquilo luego de ese tiempo en la que todos sufrieron, cada uno manejaba su nueva vida, finn y Marceline decidieron vivir en la cueva, donde allí tuvieron a su hija, fue duro para Marceline, pero más para finn tener que verla nacer en su cama. La casa del árbol había quedado para los hijos de jake y beemo, anqué con las aventuras, casi ni estaban allí, jake y arcoíris Vivian juntos como antes, solo que luego jake se volvió a enterar que arcoíris estaba embarazada, ese día paso todo un día desmayado. Por último, la dulce princesa entendió que la vida no debe ser para siempre y desde hace mucho, decidió dejar de bajar su edad, por momento acepto su vida ya como reina y dejo de buscar un hombre.

Todos estaban cómodos por su nueva vida, pero… hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar de lado, había algo que sucedía en el reino de los muertos.

-Señor, ya termine el chequeo anual- Dijo uno de los esqueletos.

-Muy bien, ¿todo completo?- Pregunto la muerte.

-Sí, pero aun esta ese problemilla desde hace años- Dijo algo nervioso el sirviente.

-Sigue sin aparecer- Dijo la muerte caminando un poco.

-Aún no sabemos la razón, pero no aparece por ningún lado- Dijo siguiéndolo -Ni aquí, ni en la tierra-

-¿Dónde te escondes?- Dijo algo furioso.

-No se preocupe, en algún momento…. Encontraremos a esa mujer-

Desde hace tiempo este problema estaba afectando al trabajo de la muerte, pero no era el único lugar afectado, en el reino del fuego, aunque la paz llegara a ese lugar, el rey no pensaba lo mismo. Se la pasaba encerrado en el casillo, cumpliendo deberes pero mayor tiempo sentado en su trono hasta que ese mismo día, sentado en el trono algo frente a él llamó su atención, su cara comenzaba a iluminarse por algo que estaba apareciendo frente a él, cada vez más fuerte, causándole una sonrisa.

-Jejejejeje te volviste a descuidar…. Humano ¡Jajajajaja!- Comenzó a causarle gracia lo que sea que estaba viendo.

Los problemas van y vienen pero hay algunos que no se pueden dejar de lado, una noche que marcaría a todos, incluso a Alice, que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su habitación hasta que el ruido que hiso sus ventanas al abrirse la despertaron.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto Alice muy cansada por culpa del sueño.

-Soy yo- Dijo una imagen que se comenzaba a armar a un lado de la ventada.

-¿Y quién eres?- Pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Me llamo John- Dijo el hombre que se terminó de formar.

**Fin**

******Al fin, llegue al final, para lo que quieran escuchar la cancion que canto finn se llama "Creo en ti" de Reik.**

**Por fin esta completado mi primer fic, pero les deje un final abierto, y ustedes saben que significa, ¡sacare una tercera parte!**

**No se lo esperaban, bueno, yo le doy fin en este punto ya que la siguiente historia cambiara la trama, con un titulo diferente, espero que puedan seguirme en mi siguiente historia llamada "****Aventuras de una Adolescente****" **

**Esta historia tardare mucho en poner el primer capitulo, ya que saldre de vacaciones durante mas de un mes, y a donde voy no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir o tenga internet, entonces tendran que esperar.**

**Gracias a todos, espero que dejen reviews para opiniones o criticas y sin mas, nos vemos luego.**


End file.
